9021WTF?
by elisesdean
Summary: After becoming a high school drop out because of unfortunate circumstances, Remy finds herself enrolled in a bigger and better school because of fortunate circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this is the high school one I talked about in my last fic. I feel like I should do some esplainin' because well, I guess I'm Lucy and you guys are Ricky.**

**This was also a bit of a dream…sort of. But, I had a 90210 marathon one night a long time ago before I went to bed, and as I was falling asleep this idea came to me. So if you want to picture a setting, picture the West Bev high school, and frankly, I'd picture that part of California for reasons that will become rather clear in the story. **_**THIS ISN'T A CROSSOVER!**_** I'll explain it all in the story…just flow with the go if you can.**

Remy Hadley was sitting outside the Guidance Counselor's office. She leaned forward, holding herself up on her arms as she kicked her legs back and forth, and looked at the floor.

_Why the fuck did I decide to come back to high school? I left the life I was living for a reason…_ She thought as she leaned back and stared at the light that flickered every couple of minutes. She looked over at her cousin and her cousin's husband _cousin-in-law? _They were sitting there, talking quietly to each other, and she watched as her cousin's hubby, Steve, kissed her temple as he put his arm around her. _Oh yeah…that's why._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The young and talented Remy Hadley had dreams of becoming famous—fucking famous like her cousin Joanna Montgomery. She had been emancipated from her father for a good year and a half. When her mom died, her father turned to the bottle for comfort. At first he would just yell, but that eventually wasn't enough and he quickly progressed and began slapping her around.

She could handle all of that, but it was one of the few nights when she had the courage to fight back that a couple bottles fell off the counter and didn't so much shatter as they did break into larger pieces. This night he threw her into the pool of glass, and before she got up he grabbed her arm and looked at the shard that had wedged itself into her palm. He whispered in her ear that she should just finish the job herself, and drag the shard down her arm.

The next day, she went searching for someone to get her an emancipation, and a few months later she was officially free from everything that her life was. She had quickly joined a band and became lead singer. They got plenty of gigs too; she had enough money coming in to pay for an apartment and get all the toys she wanted…her toys consisted of more than a couple of each type of guitar, a ukulele, a banjo, and a PC that she could mix, write, and perfect her music…and variations of her favorites.

But, soon her band mates started getting "real jobs." They started playing less, and she found herself living out of her VW hippie van. She didn't necessarily mind it considering the alternative. The last thing she was going to do was go back home.

She and what was left of her band, were playing at a bar that was pretty popular, and they were covering bands from Barenaked Ladies to Train to Paramore.

She looked out at the crowd and she could have sworn that she recognized one of the people she actually had the attention of. She tried to ignore it though and keep on keepin' on with what she was doing. After their set, the same woman came up to her.

"Remy?" She asked.

"Uh…yeah." She looked at her cautiously, but with complete recognition. "Joanna?"

She smiled, "Little Remy, what are you doing singing at a bar on a school night, huh?" She asked as she hugged her baby cousin.

"Yeah, I don't do school, so it's not a school night." She said as she pulled away.

"What?" Joanna asked, thinking she heard her wrong.

"I don't do school. I haven't since I moved out." She shrugged and leaned against the platform they were standing at.

"You moved out? When?" Joanna asked, "You're only what, fifteen?"

"Seventeen." Remy said flatly. "My Dad…after my Mom…he got drunk and got stupid. I got out and have been doing what I want."

"So you've been providing for yourself? Where do you live? Maybe I could come visit?" She gave her little cousin a hopeful look, and when she didn't get a response right away, she took Remy's face in her hands, "God I haven't seen you since you were eight. You're gorgeous."

"Thanks." Remy replied with her cousin still squishing her cheeks together. "About the coming to visit me thing…you won't like my style of living, so if you want to hang or reunite or whatever, maybe you should just give me your address and I'll come to you."

"How do you know I wouldn't like 'your style.'" She mimicked.

Remy let out a hesitant, but strong laugh, "No one likes it. I don't even like it; it's just what I do…what I have to do."

"Where are you living?" Joann was getting this overwhelmingly nervous feeling and she didn't know why.

"My van." She scrunched and guarded herself from her cousin.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! Remy! No! I won't let you do that!" Joanna yelled then began talking with a clear determination in her voice.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you will or won't let me do. I'm my own boss, fuck you very much." Remy spoke heatedly.

Joanna opened her mouth to reply, but she didn't know how to react to that, so she became a fish out of water before saying her carefully chosen words. "You're right. But you're only seventeen. Sweetie, you should be in high school. Your biggest worry should be what you're going to wear to school or who's going to take you to the dance…not…living out of a van, performing at bars whenever you can get a gig."

"Yes, but this is my life. That is all in my past…what are you going to do, take me in?" At this statement a look crossed her cousins face.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Two weeks later she was settled into her fucking rich and famous cousins guest house. Remy, Joanna and Steve sat down, had a long drawn out conversation about their rules, and what they expected from her.

They really didn't ask for a lot. They wanted to be apart of her life, but they wanted her to have as much privacy as she wanted. They would let her drink—if she so wanted, but drugs were out of the question. Steve was an addict, but he had been sober since six months before her met Joanna, and had been clean ever since. They're one of those couples that are just good for each other.

If she needed groceries, or wanted something, they just needed a list or a picture and they'd try to get it for her.

She went from a van, to an entire small house in the span of a day. And from that point on, she knew that she had two guardian angels, two people that actually cared for her, she wanted to make them happy.

The only other settlement she had to make was going back to school. Where she was living now, to where she was living before was quite a bit different…she was about to start going to rich kids r us, and she dreaded every minute that got closer to the day she had to go.

Steve came over to neck of the woods one evening…literally after they had just had dinner—that's right, she had family dinners with them…it was like she part of a real live family, and she liked that a lot.

"You're van is a piece of shit." He said as he walked past her without so much as a greeting. When he turned to her he saw her defensive face for a reaction. "No offense."

She took a breath to speak, but sighed instead, "So, did you just come to tell me that my previous home is shit, or do you have something else to say?" She had a bit of a grin forming on her lips.

He looked at her with regret as she said the words 'previous home.' He took a breath, "Listen Remy…I went to that school okay? The kids there…they do nothing but judge and ridicule. Their survival of the fittest is survival of the richest…So, tomorrow we're going to find you a car that is just busting with badassery and..well basically it'll be sex in car form. That cool?"

"Uhh…are you fucking kidding me? How expensive are we going?" She asked, eyes wide with shock.

"As expensive as it takes. Jo and I…we're very, very well off financially, right up there with everybody's favorite Friend."

"Lisa Kudrow?" Remy asked, playing dumb.

"I was thinking more…Jen Aniston, but sure, they were paid the same amount." He shrugged.

"So, I'm getting a badass car, just for going to your alma mater?"

"Yeah." He nodded crossing his arms, then turned and left muttering about how kids these days are so fucking spoiled. Then he turned at the last second to look at her, "But, I'm glad Jo and I got one to spoil now." And with that he left her tiny two-story home. It really was tiny, for it used to be a gardening shed, but with some clever remodeling they made it into a home good enough for one…two at the max.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

So, here she was, sitting outside the Guidance Counselor's office, waiting to sign up for the classes she needed to take to complete her junior year requirements. Her brand spanking new Chevy Stingray Concept was parked right outside, and she was dressed in what she was most comfortable in while making first impressions: black slack shorts, red converse, red button up with the sleeves rolled to her elbow, black vest, white suspenders, and a white tie. She carried a black five-subject journal with her to find out what she was going to need.

"Remy Hadley?" A voice called.

She and her cousins stood and walked toward her. _Jesus Christ. Even the teachers compete for fashion titles._ She thought as she took in the woman's appearance. There was no denying that this woman was utterly gorgeous, but she probably shouldn't be thinking that about her counselor.

"Hi, I'm Miss Tyler. Some of the kids around here call me Jennie. So, if you hear someone say 'Go to Jennie's office' that's me." She smiled warmly as she introduced herself to Remy as they got to her and walked inside her office. "You know, I have to tell you that I really didn't think that I heard correctly when I was told that Joanna and Steve Montgomery were bringing their daughter in to enroll here." She sat behind her desk, still with that inviting smile as the three quasi-semi-family members took seats across from her desk.

"Actually—" All three of them said at the same time.

"She's not our daughter." Joanna said quietly.

Miss Tyler's face contorted to confusion, "Are you her legal guardians?"

"No." The both shook their heads.

"I'm sorry, we can't let her into this school." She said as she folded the folder and scooted it to the side to give them her attention.

"Oh well, we tried." Remy shrugged as she stood, "Do I get to keep the car?" She was already halfway to the door.

"Hold on." Joanna put her hand up to stop her baby cousin. "Why can't she go here?"

"Well…" She looked at Remy who had turned around, "She obviously doesn't live in the district, and it's illegal if we let her in. She has to go to the district in which her guardian lives…I'm sorry…"

"Well, she would be…" Steve said leaning forward.

"Damn it." She mumbled under her breath before turning back around, and plopped back into the chair.

"Excuse me?" Jennie knit her brows together as she reached for Remy's file.

"You need me to go to the district in which my guardian lives…?" Remy looked at Miss Tyler as she turned her attention to her, "Well, I would be going to that district;_** I**_ live with them." She tried to emphasize that she was her own guardian.

Jennie looked at her curiously, "Are you an emancipated minor?"

"Yes ma'am." Remy nodded.

Jennie stared at her for a moment. You could tell that just by that information alone, her heart went out to this teenager. "Why—?" She started, but was interrupted by Joanna's phone ringing.

"Oh, sorry." She said and stood a couple feet away to take her call. She turned back around a moment later. "I really, really wanted to see this through and watch her go to her first class like a kindergarten mom, but—"

"Go on." Remy waved them off. "I'll be fine, do whatever big rich and famous thing you need to do." She flashed them one of her already mastered charming smiles.

"You sure?" Steve asked and Remy rolled her eyes. "Okay, bye. We'll see you after school."

"My baby cousin" Joanna smiled and pulled Remy's head back and kissed her forehead.

"By Jo…Steve." They walked out and she turned back to Miss Tyler. "Sorry…they're everywhere and nowhere at the same time…but they're really, really excited that they've convinced me to come back to this hell hole that is high school, so…" she trailed off as she crossed her legs and settled into her chair. "Where were we?"

"You were going to tell me why you're emancipated from your family." She said quietly.

"Bad childhood." Was her simple answer as she crossed her arms and legs at the same time.

"Mhmm," She looked over Remy's paper work and prior schooling. "We have paper work for every year except for your junior year…can you tell me why?"

"Uh, yeah. That would be because I didn't go." She uncrossed her legs and put her feet flat on the ground.

"You dropped out and now you want back in?" She was just trying to get a feel on what kind of person she was dealing with.

"I wouldn't really say that I wanted back in so much as it is a way of saying thank you to the only people that care anything for me, possibly even love me…that will be the only time you ever hear me say that." She paused, "I understand what you're doing. I'm letting you know right now that I'm not going to skip and I'll easily pass my classes. I'm not someone that you'll have to worry about." She rubbed her nose and sat back once more.

Miss Tyler smiled then smirked, "Okay. It looks like you've taken most of your basic requirements for graduating; what would you like to take? What interests do you have?"

"Music. I suppose I should do drama…after all everyone just saw me come in here with the television, movie sensations Steve and Joanna Montgomery…" She grinned at the counselor.

"Do what you want." She said.

She smiled and looked back up at Miss Tyler, "I like art and making movies too, but I need classes in which I pretty much have total freedom and that I don't have to talk in because I don't want people to get to know me. I just want to graduate so I can be done."

"Okay, well what do you mean by music? Vocal? Band? Orchestra?"

"I sing all the time, but I don't do school functions and that kind of crap. I play anything with strings, drums, piano—but I don't want to be in a class for that. I can play a little trumpet, trombone and tuba, but I swore I'd never play those again…I mix my own music on my computer…"

Miss Tyler was nodding and writing notes for what classes she thought would be necessary. "Okay, I have you signed up for drama." She looked for any discomfort, but didn't find any on the girl's face. "And vocal 5, which is basically the vocal class for the kids that just want to sing to improve their voice, not go to competitions with every vocal class…it's still a new class to this school, so the class is pretty small."

"That sounds good." Remy nodded.

"Good, now about 5/6 of the students that take vocal 5 have drama right after, so you'll pretty much be spending the end of your day with a few of the same people." She paused, making sure Remy knew what she was meaning.

"There will be more kids in the drama class though right?"

"Oh, of course, but there are the students that have been in drama for a while that want extra time to practice on the musicals built into their schedules." She finished explaining then moved on. "I have you in the guitar class too. Now, that class is only going to have about twelve kids too okay?" Remy nodded.

"I have you in Intro to Art, but I'm going to give you a slip to give the teacher that basically says you're a student that has taken art classes prior and just wants creative freedom…which is what she will give you. Our Intro teacher is very lenient and understanding. We don't have a movie making class, so I put you in the school paper, which also videos a news segment in the mornings, to do tech. That'll give you easy access to the equipment so you can make as many movies as you can throughout your last year or two here at this school." She took a breath and sighed it out. "Now, you have to take an English and a Math. Looking at your previous math courses, I put you in Trig. You should do fine in that class. However, all of the regular English III classes were full, so I put you in the Pre AP class…is that okay?"

She shrugged, "I guess, I mean I slept through English my first couple years, I might actually learn something…"

Miss Tyler smiled; she had a feeling that she might be seeing a lot more of this girl, but not necessarily for good reasons. "Do you have any other interests before I finish your schedule?"

"Well…is there an anatomy class? I've always been fascinated with the human body and what it can and cannot do…how it fights diseases and all that…"

"Yes we do…We have an AP Anatomy and Physiology or the regular high school version, which all students tend to say is a blow off class…"

"I'll go for AP…if that's okay."

Miss Tyler smiled, very impressed, and totally curios, with this girl before her "Alrighty then, here's your schedule. And here's your pass to English. You were lucky enough to miss math today."

"Great!" She said feigning enthusiasm.

She took her schedule and her late slip and put them on top of her notebook, then made sure her wallet was in her pocket and her attached keys were still clipped to her belt loop. "Thank you." She said with an intense sincerity before walking out of the office and toward the classroom she was trying to find.

She looked at the room numbers as they passed by; even those looked expensive. This was a nice ass school she got herself into. She came up to the correct number and walked through the open door.

The entire class turned and looked at her. _Fuckin' A! Draw some more attention!_ She thought as she looked back at her schedule, "Mr. Taub?" She looked at the teacher leaning against his desk.

"Yes, you are?" He asked as he pushed off the desk to stand.

"Remy Hadley." She said as she walked forward, "I'm new." She handed him her late pass.

"Alright well take a seat." He looked down at the paper as he put it on his desk. "Tell us about yourself." He turned back to the class and looked at Remy.

"No thanks." She said with that charming, slightly smug smile as she sat down.

After her statement she heard a small flock of girls—that she had already checked out—behind her.

"Oh my God!" The dark, curly haired, blue eyed, bodacious one started them off.

"Look at those clothes!" The short, dark haired, brown-hazelish eyed, apparently bitchy one added.

Now, it was what appeared to be the queen bee's turn. "I know! Nice suspenders. What statement is she trying to make." This girl seamed almost flawless…even though she was a bitch on wheels, she seemed perfect. She had long blonde hair, and these amazingly bright grey eyes that had Remy's attention right as she walked through the door.

_Alright, if this is how this school plays, I'll go right along with it…_ The girls had obviously been talking loud enough for her to hear. "Thanks!" She said enthusiastically as she looked at those eyes that were Bitch McGee's. She plastered a fake smiled on her face, "Nice nose job! Exactly what statement were you wanting to make when you got that done?"

The class went quiet. There were gasps of disbelief, and a few chuckles of 'Oh my God, that girl just said that.'

The blonde opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out.

Remy knit her brows as she waited for a response, but continued when she got nothing, "Oooh. Nice comeback: exhaling. I got to remember that and try it next time."

"Fuck You!" The short-haired brunette shot heatedly.

"Go to hell!" The other brunette said at the same time.

"Miss Warner, Miss Cuddy, watch your mouths." Mr. Taub said with haste.

Remy grinned with arrogance as she started to turn back around.

"Hey!" The blonde one said quietly, "You don't want to get on my bad side. Shit _will_ get real; you got that?" She was finally defending herself.

"I'm shaking in my sneakers." Remy rolled her eyes as she turned around.

As soon as this happened, the bell rang and all of the kids filed out of the classroom, Remy picked up her journal and schedule and looked at it as she was walking out.

"Miss Hadley?" Taub came from the board he was erasing and grabbed two books on his desk as he did so. "Here's you text, and a copy of 1984. We're going to test over part one on Monday. So, if you could catch up this weekend, it would be beneficial." He said as he gave her the books.

"Thanks" She said as she took the books and began to walk out.

"Miss Hadley." He stopped her again, and she turned around once more, sighing as she did so. "Miss Cameron is right. She's not the queen of the school yet, but she does have a lot of power that she can and will use to destroy you if need be."

Remy nodded, understandingly, "I'll take my chances. I'm not here for a rep anyways, just a diploma." She walked to the door again, "Are we done here? Cause I got a classroom to find…"

**AN: Okay, so…what do you guys think? Should I continue or call the idea dead and start another story?**


	2. Chapter 2

Remy's next four classes—five including lunch—went by as she had expected. She went, people stared, she glanced their directions, they looked away, she went about her business.

It was as she walked into Vocal 5 that she found herself in the presence of those bright grey eyes again. When she first saw those eyes, she smiled at her luck and looked up asking if the gods above were out to get her. There was no way she was going to be able to play Tom & Jerry without falling for her. But despite the situation, and the fact that those eyes that were glaring at her with fire, she walked in and sat on the bottom of the risers and waited for class to begin.

"Okay, okay." The teacher came in and saw Remy. "I was told that I had a new student in this class." She smiled at the young brunette. "What's your name, dear?"

"Remy Hadley." She stood and dusted herself off.

"Remy that's a very uncommon name." She smiled, then realized how it must've sounded, "Beautiful," she quickly put in, "just uncommon."

"Oh thank you, Miss…" She asked, sticking her hand out. She had already noted that there was no wedding band on the woman's left hand.

"Clarke" She responded, taking Remy's hand for a shake.

"What is she, gay? Girl sucks up to Miss Clarke and completely ignores Taub…although, that's not necessarily evidence…" The one named Cuddy said.

"Yeah, but the way she just checked Miss Clarke out is…" replied the other brunette…Warner was her last name.

Remy rolled her eyes as she turned to them after her exchange with Miss Clarke, but she didn't respond to them…didn't see the point.

She didn't really have time to either because this guy had walked in and up to her, "You new here?" He asked as he ducked into his bag and pulled out some sheet music.

"Mr. Wilson, you're late." Miss Clarke said as she walked out of her closet of an office with what looked like more of the same sheet music. "Here you are Miss Hadley; this is what we've been singing while there hasn't been a musical for the Dramatics to work on."

"Oh," She scrunched her eyebrows at the nickname for the kids in drama, then quickly recovered, "thank you." She gave a small smile to Miss Clarke.

Wilson looked at her a second, "So you are new here. This you're first day?" He stuck his hand out, "I'm James Wilson."

"Remy..Hadley. And yeah, it is." She looked to the sheet music.

"So have you met Lisa, Stacy and Allison?" He jerked his head back to the three some that were pretending not to eavesdrop.

She opened her mouth to speak, but held for a second since he seemed to know and like the bitches. "Uhh…uuI've spoken with them, the blonde one mainly." Remy looked up at them and 'the blonde one' was staring back at her, she had an intense gaze on her face, but it could have been overpowering fury.

"Oh, yeah, that's Allison" He said as he looked over at the girls too, "…the curly haired one? That's Lisa, she's my girlfriend." He looked at Remy with a grin.

"So that leaves the other to be Stacy." Remy was still looking at Cameron.

"Oh yeah…" His voice got really soft, if she hadn't been paying full attention to him she would have missed it, "Between you and me, she's kind of a slut, but they're all 'biffs' or whatever so I don't get involved." He rolled his eyes thinking about how he must've sounded.

"So, her name is Allison Cameron?" Remy asked without thinking.

"Yeah…" he knit his eyebrows at the way she was looking at Allison, "Are you gay?" he asked flat out.

"No. Are you?" Remy asked in the same tone with a bit of shock on her features.

He closed his eyes in regret, "Damn, I'm such a jackass…I'm sorry. I—I-I don't even know why I asked that."

"It's cool, I get that more often than I probably should when I wear ties." She smirked.

This eased him a bit, "So, you know this song?" he turned his attention to the sheet music.

"Yeah, I love Queen." She started bobbing her head while reading the music.

"Miss Clarke?" Allison stood and came down from the risers. "I think the new girl should sing in front of all of us…you know, just to see where she is, and make sure she can sing adequately enough for the rest of us." She scrunched her nose then stared at Remy like she was challenging her.

"Allison, she does not have to 'try out'—" Miss Clarke started, but Remy interrupted.

"Will this song do, Allison?" Remy held up the music and walked over to the piano.

"Sure." She sat down and crossed her legs arrogantly.

"You want to do back up, or is this a solo act?" She twiddled on the piano for a second.

"I'll see how I feel, how does that sound?"

"Come on A, this song needs a chorus…I got you new girl." Wilson said as he stood behind the piano.

"James!" Lisa seethed between her teeth.

"Now, Lisa, James is right. How about you sing back up too?"

Lisa sighed loudly as she did as asked by one of her favorite teachers. "Stace?" She looked hopefully at the other brunette.

"Nope." She got cozy next to Allison.

"Awwh, it's okay Lisa. My singing isn't that terrible!" Remy said sarcastically, knowing just how well she could sing.

Lisa rolled her eyes and looked at her nails as she settled on one hip.

Then Remy opened her mouth. "Can…" She glanced at James and Lisa to come in and started playing the piano.

"Anybody, find me somebody to…love?" The trio sang.

Remy looked up and raised her eyebrow in a cocky manor at Allison, "Each morning I get up, I die a little. Can barely stand on my feet. Take look in the mirror and cry 'Lord what you're doing to me!' I have spent all my years in believing you, but I just can't get no relief, Lord! Somebody" She barely got the appropriate accompaniments due to their shock, "Somebody. Can anybody find me somebody to love?"

When the song ended she stood from the bench and walked over to Allison, "That adequate enough for you?" She chuckled as all Allison could do was flare her nostrils and clench her teeth.

The bell rang and everyone stood to leave, "Let me guess…" Remy stopped her, "You're a 'dramatic' or whatever? Got drama next?" She didn't even look or care about Allison's reaction. "Me too." She grinned even wider at the blonde's discomfort.

"Miss Hadley?" Miss Clarke interrupted any further discussion.

"Oh, yeah, if anything I prefer Remy or Thirteen…" She walked over to her teacher.

"Thir—teen?" Miss Clarke started, "Why Thirteen?"

"Don't worry about it, just a nickname that stuck." She closed her palm and rubbed her scar as she thought about how she got her nickname, but didn't continue.

"O…kay. Uh, you are an exceptional piano player, do you play anything else?"

"Yes." Remy answered her question with no emphasis as to what else she played.

"Guitar? Drums?" She wanted more.

"Yes." Remy said in the same flat voice as she grabbed her journal.

Miss Clarke scrunched her brows briefly and looked at the totally original young woman before her. "Well, alright…if I need someone to play any of those in the future, would you be willing to?"

Remy grinned and laughed lightly, "Yes." She said as she walked towards the door.

Miss Clarke smiled back, "Have a good one Remy."

"And you Miss Clarke." She walked out and down the hall.

As she found the appropriate hall she saw Allison, Lisa and the guy she had a feeling she could be friends with, Wilson. He was a good guy except for the whole Lisa Cuddy and himself thing…and he seemed to be a major flirt.

"Don't talk to her James." Lisa scolded as they saw her coming down the hallway.

"Wha? Oh, come on Lisa!" He looked at Allison for help.

"Don't look at me; Lisa's telling you not to talk to her for me. that girl has been nothing but a bitch. That's all she will be. She's fucking arrogant and completely infuriating." Allison told him.

His mouth dropped, "Jesus Christ! She's a good person. She didn't mean anything by what she did. You were the one provoking her anyway." He defended the girl that was slowly approaching.

"Look. Just don't talk to her—" Allison and Lisa both started.

"Oh, it's okay Jamesy." Remy said as she walked towards them, running her fingers along the wall. "They just want me to live a high school hell by not having any friends, or being able to talk to anyone." She stopped when she got to them, her hand still on the wall as she stared at Allison as she said her next words. "But what they don't realize is they're just doing me a big favor." She leaned on the wall and into Allison's bubble. "You see Allison, the less I talk to people, the less people know about me. And the less people know about me, the better." She raised her eyebrows and smiled at the occupants of the hallway. "This door lead to the stage of the theatre? Good." She walked through it after both of them nodded.

_There is something about that girl…_ Allison thought as she pushed past the couple followed Remy's path.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

One month passed, and Remy was really liking school. Her classes without the bitch were interesting and they kept her occupied, but her three classes with the bitch were so much better.

She had already developed a routine of either ignoring the blonde completely, or piling so much sarcasm and wit on the poor girl that she couldn't handle it. The blonde would eventually explode and yell at her, and Remy would laugh and continue on with the homework, looking at the music or asking the drama teacher, Miss Fitzpatrick, what the musical was.

She was trying to ignore this feeling that she knew was going to develop for the blonde bitch, but, really, she knew it was too the point where it was too late and that she like-liked her. She had been thinking about her situation as she recalled the reason her last girlfriend broke up with her, _You're young, you fall hard and fast…I'm sorry, but this wasn't supposed to be a thing, just a fling… _"God damn it Spencer!" She mumbled under her breath as she went to bed for the night._—Jesus! It's been over a year since my last relationship!_ Her thoughts went back and forth between what she had and what she thought she might possibly want.

She needed a distraction. Something, someone to take her mind from playing what if.

And the next day, it was like someone in the high heavens was playing a practical joke on her as she walked into drama. She knew that Fitzpatrick was wanting them there early so that she could introduce the student teacher, but lo and behold, she ran late because she was going over some music with Miss Clarke.

"Hadley you're late." Fitzpatrick said as she began walking off stage.

"I know Fitz-P, I'm sorry. I was going over music with Miss Clarke. Here" She had caught up to her, "I have a note and everything."

"Hmm, well, I guess I'm not mad at you then." She acted like she was a high school girl herself. "You missed introductions." She said as she looked at the approaching figure. "Remy, this is—"

"Spencer!..." Remy finished for her, her eyes wide.

"I was…actually I was going to say Miss Casey…" Miss Fitzpatrick looked between the two, as did everyone else. She shrugged, brought the corners of her mouth down, and closed her eyes as she stepped out of the way, "But you two know each other…awesome." She walked over to the students to watch this—whatever this was, pan out.

Spencer smiled meekly at them before walking, quickly, with purpose to Remy, "What the hell are you doing here?" Her voice was soft, trying not to let the audience hear, but it was harsh and accusatory.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here? Since when are you a student teacher? I thought you wanted to be an actor or some shit—not direct fuckin' school plays." She waved her hand around her.

"Yes, well, I got realistic and changed my major so that I could teach drama instead of live it…apparently I can't not live it though." She looked Remy up and down.

Remy could tell she was blaming her for the situation, "How the fuck is this my fault? You broke up with me! You knew I wasn't done with school. I could have come here at the time that we were sleeping together, so how is it so improbable?" Remy asked bluntly.

"Okay kids, let's go to the vocal room today, we're not doing anything on stage anyways…" Miss Fitzpatrick shoved the students out of the auditorium and walked out herself.

"It's so improbable because you said that you weren't going to ever go back to school! You said that there was no chance in heaven nor hell! So, I figured I could student teach wherever because I wasn't going to see anyone that I fuckin' knew! God, you're infuriating! Even when you're not in my life, you still fuck it up!"

"What's that supposed mean? Again I say, You're the one who broke up with me! Not the other way around." Remy got closer to her, letting the intensity take over.

"Nothing! It doesn't mean anything! You just…you stay here, and keep going to school, I'll student teach somewhere else, somewhere where I haven't slept with one of the students." She turned and began to walk to the door.

"That'll be hard to find seeing as you were sleeping with Helena Cox not two weeks after me! So who knows how many high school juniors and seniors you sleep with… Oh, and that Remy, you're too young shit? Obviously a big heaping, steaming pile of horse shit! Didn't buy it then, definitely don't buy it now!" Remy yelled after her.

"Oh!" Spencer turned back around, "Fuck you!"

"Already did!" Remy opened her arms in a 'come and get me' defensive stance and walked a couple feet toward her.

Spencer slapped hard across the face.

Remy didn't do anything but drop her arms and flare her nostrils, trying to keep from actually shedding the tears that built up after the initial impact.

"I'm sorry," Spencer didn't move away either. They stared at each other for a moment. And, they wouldn't have been able to tell who went in first, but in the next moment, they were in a heated battle of whose tongue was going to whose mouth.

It was Spencer that came to her senses as she pulled away, "I'm sorry." She said quietly, patting where she had just slapped her.

"You always were." Remy said as she pulled farther. "It's good, this is good." She turned from her completely and picked up her book bag. "So I'm assuming I won't see you around." Remy asked, but it was more a statement.

"You know I can't…" Spencer replied after she finally got eye contact, "You scared me…before." She clarified because of Remy's confused face. "I fell for you just as much as you fell for me. I've never been in a serious relationship and I didn't and don't want one…that's why I left…I was scared." She touched her cheek again. Remy nodded in understanding "I should go…Need to find out if this other school still has an opening."

"Okay." Remy nodded and left the stage also. She went back to the vocal room where everyone else was.

James was the one that got up and walked over to her, "I thought you said you weren't gay." Were his first words.

"I'm not gay." Remy responded with an eye roll.

"You're honestly gonna say that after all these people heard the first part of your little cat fight?"

"It wasn't a cat fight; it was closure…after a fuckin' year." She trailed off. "And I'm not gay! I'm bisexual." She clarified. "Spencer and I got together like a year and a half ago. We were hot and heavy for a few months..then we weren't." She looked at him. "So now you know. You can spread the news all you want." She looked at the trio she liked to call the three bitchketeers, and knew were eavesdropping, then turned back to Wilson, "And you can have a new fantasy to jack off to." She gave him a sweet smile, totally contradicting her candid statement. His eyes bugged in reaction, and he gave an apologetic smile like he was saying 'I'm just a teenage guy'.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

That night at their very late dinner, Remy decided it was time to tell Joanna and Steve her dirty little secret.

"I'm bisexual." She folded her lips into her mouth and pursed as they rolled back out.

Their reactions to this small statement were anything but subtle. Joanna choked on her bite of mashed potatoes that she had just put in her mouth, and Steven had, of course just taken a drink and showered his wife with soda.

"Steevah!" She yelled as she wiped her mouth.

"Sorry, Honey." He said, not really paying attention, as his full attention was on Remy, "So…bisexual huh?"

"Yeah…I was going to tell you, but there didn't really seem to be a right time…"

"There's never a right time, Sweets" Joanna said and paused, "How long…?"

"Like a year before my Mom…"

"Uh huh…is there someone we should know about?" She wanted to know if there was any prompting this conversation.

"No…it's just…Today at school…well, one of my lady exes was there…"

"Oh, how did you just see her today? You've been there a month..Already not the new girl anymore?" Steve asked.

"Well, she…was going to student teach for drama…"

"Hahaho man! You dated a student teacher? You like older women?" Steve became a gossiping teenage girl.

Remy looked at Steve like he was a dipshit, "Not necessarily…" She curled her hair behind her ear and suddenly became shy.

"So, are you going to have to see this ex of yours everyday now?" Joanna asked curiously.

"No she quit after…" Remy trailed off.

Steve, who had been leaning backwards stretching, popped himself forward with a shit eating grin, "After what?"

"After…" She pursed her lips to the side and tapped her finger on the table, "we kissed for a bit."

"Ye-yah, up top!" Steve yelled and threw his hand up waiting for a five.

Remy stared at him—again, like he was a dipshit, "And we finally got some closure." She finished, deciding to just tell the truth. They were quiet for a moment. "Well…" Remy started, "Like I said, I just thought you should know…"

"Well thank you for telling us." Joanna said as she got up and walked around the table to her to kiss her head.

"Yeah, we don't care who you bring home…just as long as you do when you have someone to bring." Steve had sobered and added on to his wife's statement. "Okay?"

Remy sighed with relief, "Okay. I'm going to go to bed. Tryouts are tomorrow…" She said, referring to the tryouts she liked to bug Miss Fitzpatrick about, as she walked to their back door to go to her house.

"Good luck." They both smiled at her as she left.

"So," Steve turned to Jo, "She's bisexual…"

"And that is not gay…that was the bet, we were both wrong…it's a draw." She smiled at him.

"What happens now?" He asked.

"Well, we both win, we both lose…so should we both do our debts?" She asked as she put her arms around him.

"Mmm? Yeah…" He started, "This way we both win…twice."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The reaction the school's body gave to her bisexuality was rather encouraging also. All the guys thought it was hot, and all the girls stared at her and started asking her questions. Not because they thought she was a disgusting person—well a few maybe…, but because they were curious and thought she would tell them the truth on if their asses looked fat in their jeans. She had made quite a name for herself at he school. She wasn't going to lie: She loved the attention, mainly because it pissed the object of her secret affection off, and she loved being able to get away with most of the things she did.

Everyone liked her even though they didn't know anything about her (aside from her bisexuality and her ex was a student teacher), but that was one of their main reasons: She was mysterious. People actually started calling her Thirteen when word got around that she told someone somewhere that that was a nickname. Granted no one knew the reason they were called her Thirteen, but they did anyways.

Over the next month the musical that Remy tried out for, Rent, was the talk of the Dramatics—and therefore, because of the three bitchketeers, a lot of the school was starting to buzz about it. Remy was playing Maureen Johnson, and Allison was going to play Maureen's lover, Joanne Jefferson. The other roles were filled with the other talents of the school; Wilson got the lead: He was playing Mark Cohen.

The day that the roles were posted, Remy was sitting on stage a few feet down from Miss Fitzpatrick. She was playing guitar and flirting with everyone around her: Another thing she found that pissed Allison off. She was on the second chorus of Garth Brooks' 'Wrapped Up in You' when the scream came.

"Miss Fitzpatrick!" The doors flew open, and Allison came stomping down the aisle. "How could you do that?"

"Do what, Allison?" Miss Fitzpatrick looked up from the notes she was going over for the financial budget for the production.

"How can you possibly put me opposite her?" She yelled still, pointing at Remy. Remy, like always, started laughing. "This isn't funny! I can't believe I have to be around you even more! God!" She turned back to Miss Fitzpatrick. "Why?"

"Yeah Fitz-P! Don't you know that the world revolves around Little Miss Allison Cameron over there! I can't believe you put me, the person she hates most in the world for no reason but she's just bored with her life and needed some drama, opposite of her! How inconsiderate!" Throughout her little monologue she had set her guitar down, stood up and made it clear that she was making fun of Allison.

"Remy!" Miss Fitzpatrick said sternly.

"What? I was just showing the five year old what she looked like." She shrugged and walked the couple feet back to her guitar, then over to a chair on the stage. She looked over at Allison to see daggers. "Uh oh…looks like someone's planning my death." She started playing the Halloween theme acoustically, which sounded different but everyone listening to the conversation started laughing. "I am so scared."

"You are such a bitch!" Allison yelled again.

"Enough!" Miss Fitzpatrick yelled, "Remy. Allison. You both have set duty until you can be civil toward each other. You start when the bell rings. I'll come back every couple hours to make sure we haven't backtracked. Got it?"

Allison crossed her arms, and Remy put her guitar down.

"Fine." Came from Allison.

Remy gave an "Okay."

**AN: Okay, I hope you guys are still liking it…I really like writing it…well, technically it's been written for a while, just in my head though…**

**Tell me what you think! Reviews make me go faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang and everyone filed out. Remy attempted to follow the crowd, but, alas!, she was caught. "Hey! Remy! Where the hell d'you think you're going?" Miss Fitzpatrick called as Remy pushed on the door.

"Uhh, home?" Remy turned around and started walking back to the stage.

"Nice try: staying quiet throughout the rest of class and trying to file out like you weren't given a punishment." The older brunette crossed her arms. "Remy, I need you here anyways…now I just have a guarantee that you'll be here." She said as she walked down the stage steps to her most entertaining student.

"Why do you _need_ me?" Remy asked dramatically.

"Because. I know the classes that all my students are taking, and you my dear are my artistic one. I need you to paint the sets." Remy's face scrunched with displeasure, "Oh come on…. You know you want to…their already built, they just need some color—and they have to be what they're supposed to be, you can't make a building a bird. I don't know how you'd do that, but you, my dear, of everyone in the world, would be able to pull it off."

Remy grinned wickedly, "Yes I would, but, for you Fitz-P, I won't."

"Thank you. Mrs. Jackson said you can use whatever paint you need, so go get some and get started." She started to turn to Allison to tell her what she was to do, but thought of something, "If you're not back here in 10 minutes, I'll just send you to Jennie's office…"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Remy turned around as she was walking up the isle, "You've seen Miss Tyler, right? You've heard how the guys talk about her..at least a little. How is that supposed to scare me into going faster."

"Well, you would be Miss Tyler, not Miss Cameron. There would be no bantering, because while you still slightly banter with me and sometimes Alex, you would never banter with a superior when you know you're in trouble."

"So what you're saying is that because I only banter with you and Miss Clarke and no other superiors…" Remy trailed off.

"I'm saying that if you take longer than ten minutes, you'll literally be sitting in Jennie's office, watching her go over her work, and speaking when spoken to because that's you're way of respecting her."

"But I respect you! Probably more than almost anybody else!" Remy started to defend herself.

"I know…I know." Miss Fitzpatrick reassured, "So take less than ten minutes, so you can be here, painting, which I know you like, and bickering with Miss Cameron, which for some reason you seem to enjoy," She said this last line with a knowing smile as she finished her statement.

"I'll be back in five, unless I need to get all the paints that I'm gonna use…?" She called to the stage as she was turning back around.

"No you can go as you need to, just let me know, or Allison, who I'm sure will be delighted to tell me where you went if I come to check and you're gone." She called back.

"Haha, yeah right. I'll just wait for your che…" that was all the two women left heard as Remy spoke as she opened the door and left.

"Now, Miss Cameron—" Miss Fitzpatrick started.

"I would tell you that she went to get more paint. I'm not that much of a bitch…I'm not even a bitch..to most." She said as she sat down on the edge of the stage.

"I know." Miss Fitzpatrick said as she leaned against the stage, knowing the girl had more to say.

"And does she have to talk about Miss Tyler like that? I mean…geez!" She huffed.

"What do you mean? Geez? You know as well as I do that Miss Tyler is a very, very pretty woman…"

"I know, but Remy doesn't need to point that out, and she doesn't need to flirt with everyone in the whole damn school! Just because that Spencer chick came to student teach and everyone found out she was bi, doesn't mean she has act how everyone expects her to."

"Allison…Remy doesn't really flirt with everyone…she's just a charming person. She's one of those people that considers flirting a lead to a relationship, which is a big deal to her. Believe me, if she was flirting with someone, you'd be able to see the difference…" Miss Fitzpatrick replied.

"And how would you know that?" Allison stared at her, unsure what to think.

"Because I _was_ Remy when I was in high school…which was only like eight years ago." The older woman answered.

"Wait…you're bi?" She asked curiously.

Miss Fitzpatrick gave her a closed mouth smile, "Yes…you know Miss Clarke?"

"Yeah…" She stared at her, wondering why the change of subject.

"So do I." She gave her a look of implication that couldn't be mistaken.

Allison gasped loudly, "Miss Fitzpatrick!"

"What? Oh like you didn't suspect it! The walls have eyes and ears, us cool teachers…we hear and see all." She grinned at her as she let the girl absorb what she told her.

"So you and Miss Clarke are together? ..like together together?" She asked with her head to the side in thought.

"Yeah." She gave no other emphasis.

"For how long?" Allison started drawing patterns on the stage.

"Well, we both agreed on this school and came here four years ago, so…nine years." At this point she popped herself up to sit on the stage.

"NINE YEARS?" She asked a lot louder than she intended, "Doesn't that mean you were still in high school?"

"Yeah, it was our senior year." She picked at dust on her pants that wasn't even there.

"Do you love her?" She asked.

"Does nine years together not tell you I do?" She countered.

"Not in this city. My parents hate each other, and they've been together for like 28 years…" Allison contradicted Miss Fitzpatrick's statement.

"Hmm, well, if I'm going to live or be with someone, then yeah, it's going to be because I love them…if for some unknown reason that love dies or fades, there's no point in sticking around. Not when I've felt what love can actually be like…" She hopped off the stage… "If I were you I'd give that subject some thought…" She turned and crossed her arms to leave before she realized that she didn't assign the girl anything to do. There was a slight hesitation in her step, but she tried to mask it and just pretend like she meant to go to her desk to get some paper work out, not grab her bag to leave.

"Go make 100 copies of each of these and when you're done staple them together and put them in this folder." She handed her the papers and folder…and a stapler with some staples.

"What did you mean?" Allison asked as she hopped off the stage herself.

"Mean when?" She asked as she put her bag over her shoulders.

"Before when you said I should think about the subject? And why doesn't anyone know about you and Miss Clarke?"

"Some people know. You know…Remy knows…a few more of the Dramatics know, and all of the faculty knows."

"But why not everyone?" She asked, catching up to her teacher as they walked down the hall towards the copy room and Miss Clarke's office…which was inside her room

"Alex and I…we just feel that it shouldn't be as big a deal as people make it out to be. The people that know are the people that should know. We just think that it'd be more of a distraction than anything else. We're scared or ashamed…we're just professional at work." She shrugged as they got to the office in question having already passed the copy room. "You know how to work that copier?" She asked when Allison didn't respond.

"Yes, I do…you never answered my other question…" She looked up at her teacher with questioning eyes.

"What other question?" Miss Clarke came out of her office. She looked between the two staring at her, "Ahh, so you told her." She concluded, deciding it was okay to take her lover's hand at this point. "What other question?" She asked again.

Allison stared at their hands intertwined, "The one where I wanted to know what Miss Fitzpatrick meant when she told me I should think about the subject of being in a love full or loveless relationship…" She looked up at Miss Clarke.

Miss Clarke let out a single 'ha' before she turned to the woman in question, "Yes Elektra, what did you mean by that?" Allison and Miss Clarke both sat on stools and crossed their legs simultaneously, while they stared at Miss Fitzpatrick.

"I just meant that maybe you're not as happy as you think you are…why would you all of a sudden start asking questions about relationships and bisexuality if you weren't?" She scratched head, hoping that did the trick.

Allison was about to open her mouth again when Remy walked in the room, "Hey there you guys are! I went back to the stage and no one was there…I started freakin' myself out big time. So instead of playing serial killer by myself, I decided to go in search of life instead…are we just gonna hang out in here instead?" Her brows went up, lighting her face with hope.

"No you will not be spending set duty in here." She turned to the blonde, wanting to bypass any possible further questions. "Go make those copies then go back to the auditorium."

Allison sighed and nodded, "Fine." She turned and glared at Remy on the way out.

Remy, in turn, put her hand up in surrender then started rubbing her arms like she was cold, "Icy!" She stretched the word out with a pause in the middle. "What'd I ever do to you?"

Allison turned back around, "You made me get detention! I've never gotten detention before and now I have it for like a month!"

_That was a valid point_, Remy thought as she thought of a comeback, "In the last half hour? What did I ever do to you in the last half hour?" Allison rolled her eyes and left. "She was not that bitchy when I went to go get paint…" Remy said turning to her teachers.

"Yeah, wonder what that's about…" Miss Clarke said getting off the stool and shaking her head as she caressed Miss Fitzpatrick's forearm.

Remy inhaled with shock in her eyes, "Fitz-P! What did you do?"

"Nothing!" She said with a guilty look as she turned and went into Miss Clarke's office.

Remy looked at Miss Clarke for an answer, which the vocal teacher gladly gave, "She basically said that Allison wasn't happy with her relationship…at least that's was Miss Cameron took from it."

"But…did she like pine for that misanthropic son of a bitch for like a year before they started dating?"

"Funny how Elektra had the ability to make people question a two year relationship in the span of what, ten minutes Honey?" She leaned back to look in her office at the other woman.

"Shut up Alex." She came to the door to explain herself, "I didn't mean to, honest! It just kind of happened…besides, she was the one asking questions, I think I just helped her get to her conclusion faster…"

"I'm not sure I want to know." Remy turned and headed for the door.

"I'll be back there in a while…to check up on you guys, and make sure you didn't tear the set down instead of build it up, you hear me?"

"Yes Mom." Remy replied as she started walking down the hallway.

She was passing the copy room when Allison walked out, and they bumped into each other. "Hhooooh shit." She grabbed the blonde and pulled her close so as not to dump the four hundred pieces of paper all over the floor. "I'm sorry, I did not see you coming out of that closet…" She said.

"It's not a closet, it's the copy room." Allison replied.

"Wow, really?" She pushed into her and looked in, before walking past her—after making sure she still had the papers—and went inside.

"Yeah, I think my cousin's closet is bigger than this…I think the custodial or supply closets in any hospital are bigger than this room…" She walked back out.

"Well, I guess it is rather small…" Allison took another look in the room before catching up to Remy who was already down the hall.

"You're just lucky we didn't bump so hard that we lost our balance and it became a whole thing where we had to pick up all that damn paper, is that heavy? Here I can take some." Remy took the entire stack from the blonde as they walked to the auditorium.

"Thank you…" Allison said, a little breathless.

"CAMERON!" A male voice called from the opposite end of the hallway they just turned to.

Remy and Allison both turned around to see Allison's boyfriend and posse approaching…and Wilson.

"Hey Babe." She waited for them to get a little closer before she ran to him, and kissed and hugged him.

Thirteen watched this exchange, and honest to God it felt like someone had take her heart and did the Mexican hat dance on it.

"A little birdy told me that Little Miss Ball of Sunshine and Teddy Bears and Rainbows got detention…" She looked at her with a knowing grin.

"A little birdy named Wilson?" She looked at Wilson as she said her statement.

"Why would it have to be me? It could have been Lisa or Stacy!" Wilson defended himself.

Allison looked at him with raise eyebrows and then turned to her boo. "Oh it was Wilson." He nodded.

Wilson shook his head as he was being thrown under the bus and turned, looking down the hall, "Oh, hey Remy." He started walking to her…this however made the entire pack move to the brunette as well.

"Hey Lesbian." House said as he tightened his grip around Allison's stomach. Thirteen knew him mainly because he was Allison's boyfriend; sure, we was notorious around the school, but he didn't hang in the same circles he did. She was fortunate enough to not have to deal with him in guitar class because he had to drop it due to it's interference with Lacrosse.

Thirteen gave him a withering stare that had the ability of actually giving physical pain to a person. She was going to reply with some sort of snarky comment, but one of his friends beat him to it.

"Hi Thirteen." Came from Foreman, who she knew through her Trig class.

"Thirteen." The foreign exchange student, Chase, greeted. She knew him through her English class as well, she just never paid attention to him.

"Hey." Mark said. He was the guy that didn't really seem to fit in, but was part of the guy posse because his girlfriend, Stacy, or bitchketeer number two as Remy refers to her, told the boys to be friends with him.

"Hi." Remy said awkwardly fumbling with the papers she had taken from Allison. She sniffed and sighed quickly, "Well no that this isn't amazingly awkward for real reason at all, but I have some sets to paint and she had some papers to cut and staple…" She looked at Allison before turning and going into the auditorium.

Allison turned to House and gave him a barely there apologetic look before stepping from him to follow Thirteen. "Have fun at practice guys." She said as she walked into the auditorium herself.

"Hey, what about a kiss?" House threw his arms in disbelief.

Thirteen was on the stage already mixing paints on pallets and in cool whip bowls for the larger chunks of the set pieces.

"So, have you ever met him before?" Cameron asked as she came on stage to where Remy put the papers.

"Who, House?" Cameron nodded, "No." She shook her head and went back to the paints.

"Well, he's generally ruder than that to new people…I mean, all he did was comment on your sexuality…" She pondered this for a moment.

"Yeah, he's a real charmer." Thirteen looked at the ceiling, wanting out of this conversation.

"He's…when we're together…it used to be magical. Sparks flew…now…it's just House, the egotistical, narcissistic bastard and Cameron, the one that might as well be a teddy bear or grandma's cookie. We're already a legend and we haven't even graduated or broken up yet."

Thirteen turned around frustrated, "Why are you telling me this? Do I have a sign on my ass saying 'spill your guts, the shrink is in'?"

"No, I…" she trailed off as Remy turned back around. She stood up and walked towards her, "I just thought…"

"You thought what?" Remy turned to find her right behind her, "You thought we'd get to know each other since we're the only two here? I don't share my life story Sweet Pea, sorry. And I'm sorry you're not in love with you're boyfriend, really I am. But I'm not the person you need to be talking this over with…you need to talk about it with him…" Once Allison had nodded and turned back to go to her task of the day, Remy spoke again, "But if I were a person to get involved, I'd tell you that a loveless relationship is not one that I'd want to be in…not when I know what love could feel like…what it could really, really feel like…" Remy stared at her a moment then went back to her task.

"What did you talk to Miss Clarke and Miss Fitzpatrick about before you left the vocal room?" Allison asked about an hour later.

Remy didn't feel like answering, but did anyways, "How Fitz-P tends to be pithy and doesn't think before she speaks sometimes…"

"Oh…" Allison said.

"You think I'm pithy?" Miss Fitzpatrick walked in, "Well pith off!" She said as she approached the stage. The girls didn't respond, they just went back to what they were doing. "No really. You guys can leave…mainly because I want to leave."

"So, is this gonna fluctuate, or starting tomorrow are we gonna start going to like four or five everyday?" Remy aske as she covered all her paints and wiped herself down pretty well.

"Well, four thirty actually, so no, it won't fluctuate." She looked at the brunette as she finished and grabbed her bag.

"Okay." She left without another word.

Allison walked up to Miss Fitzpatrick after Remy left, "So, I did some thinking about what you told me to think about…" She said as she picked a fuzzy from her bag.

"Oh yeah?" They started to walk from the stage to the door to leave.

"Yeah…is it bad that it only took an hour to come to the conclusion that I'm in a loveless relationship that I don't want to be in?" She asked.

"No, it means that you really weren't—aren't," She corrected herself, "sorry, in a loving relationship…"

Allison nodded and rubbed her nose after she sniffled. "Okay, good."

**AN: I know that the whole Hameron thing came out of left field, but it's been in my head the whole time…I just kept forgetting to mention it and I really didn't know how since the focus has been Remy… but like I said, I've for them to be together, you'll understand why later…it'll be awesome, or so I say.**

**Like I've said before, more reviews=faster postings! I hope you guys are still liking it**

**PS, sorry for any typos; I didn't check this chapter…I just wanted to get it posted!**


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed, and so did one nasty break up. It was so bad that the school almost had to start wearing blue and pink ribbons to decipher who was on House's side and who was on Cameron's. But, thankfully, the Brad and Jen of the school simmered and it was now ancient history…or at least dated a few decades.

Nothing had changed between Remy and Allison except that during set duty they would yell at each other as much. They had started talking from their first day, and they—mainly Allison—had given the other ammo for total annihilation. But there was an unspoken agreement that these bits of information would never be used on the other.

Allison's assignment for the afternoon was to paint signs to put around the school advertising the play. She was sprawled out on the stage with the paper roll cart at her side and about five huge chunks unrolled for her signs.

Remy's task had been the same throughout the punishment. She was sitting on a chair backwards, leaning over the back with a pallet in one hand and a brush in the other. She was putting amazing detail into the sets as she painted; it wasn't because she was a perfectionist…it was because she didn't want to get rooked into doing anything else. She had her ipod in her ears and was bobbing her head to Barenaked Ladies' "One Week" when Allison came over for a bottle of paint that was at her side.

"Wow! That is amazing!" Allison said as she reached for the bottle.

"Hhhholy shit fuck!" Remy jumped from the chair, knocking it over, and away from the blonde.

Allison had her hand out in a 'let me help you' kind of manner, "Are you okay?" She sounded sincere, but the slight laughter would have thrown anyone off.

"WHAT?" Remy asked, the ipod was still in her ears, so the only logical way to communicate was for her to talk louder—not Allison. _God, I'm a dipshit. I'll just play dumb._

Allison closed her eyes and leaned back faintly as she was yelled at. She walked the few feet to Remy and took the buds from her ears, "Are you okay?" She asked calmly.

"Oh…yeah, you just scared the poop out of me…you got rid of my hiccups though. So, good job." Remy answered.

"You had the hiccups?" She cocked her head to the side quizzically.

"No, but that was the only reason I could think of that people intentionally scare each other…aside from the sheer fun of it." She replied as she picked the chair back up and sat back down, about to start in again.

Allison giggled lightly at Remy's random hiccup comment, "It wasn't for fun or pleasure…or the assumption that you had hiccups…" She knit her brows together but was smiling through the last part of her statement. Her face went blank as she looked back to Remy, "I just…needed the green…" She said indicating the bottle she had grabbed.

"Oh." Remy stared at the bottle before looking up to the blonde's face, "You could have just asked, I would have given to you…" She started to turn to the sets again, but Allison stopped her.

"No you wouldn't've." Allison countered.

"What would I have done then?" She turned the chair so that it was facing Allison, giving her full and undivided attention…something she knew pissed Allison off because they had just fought about it three days before.

Allison's jaw clenched at the movement Remy made, and she let out a huff before beginning her argument. "You would have pretended that your ipod was too loud and that you couldn't hear me. You would have said something sarcastic and not made any attempt to pass it to me; or you would have made the same sarcastic comment and thrown it or rolled it to me. You would have just flat out told me to get it myself…you wouldn't have just given me the green." She waited for a retort, but none came, so she started back to her little nest like area.

Remy put an ear bud back in as she turned back to begin painting, and mumbled something incoherent to the blonde.

"What?" Allison asked as she turned back around to face her. "Are you listening to your ipod or do you have something to say?"

Remy turned to her, but didn't look at her right away. She looked at her hair, her feet, anywhere but actually at her. "I said that I…" She took a moment to swallow the small lump of nervousness that had formed. "I only act the way that I do, and say what I say because it's expected."

Allison shook her head slightly, scrunched her brows and pursed her lips, trying to make sense of the words. "Wha—what do you mean?" She took a step toward the brunette.

Remy threw the pallet and brush she had in her hand down and roughly tore the ear bud from her ear once more, "I mean that you didn't really give me a chance to be anything but a grade A bitch to you." She raised her voice, stood up and walked slowly to her. "I didn't really ever get a chance to be who I wanted to be with you…who you wanted me to be with you. We skipped the whole relationship and went right to the bitter broken up couple that tries to hurt the other every chance we get." She stopped when she was right in front of her.

Allison couldn't swallow and her mouth was dry, "Skipped the…couple" was all her breathy voice could muster out. _How does she know?_ "What are you talking about?" She recovered quickly and feigned ignorance, "Oh…you think that I like you? Like, like you like you? You think that I'm…bi-curious?" She tried to keep a straight face, but the brunette had invaded her space and it was getting harder and harder to concentrate.

Remy took another step into her personal space; their faces were mere centimeters away, "Yes." Was her simple, one word answer.

The calm confidence of Remy's answer was what scared Allison the most. She broke away from the feeling that was starting to overwhelm her and she acted cocky and impersonal. "Pff, please!" She turned away from her with full intention to walk off the stage and out of the theatre.

But, Remy had other ideas. She grabbed Allison's arm and turned her around again. "Tell me you don't wonder what it would be like to be with me. Tell me that you don't think about how entirely consuming it would be if I were to hold your hand, or hug you, or kiss you in front of the entire school." Her voice was rising with determination, not anger.

She brushed Allison's fallen, mussed hair from her gorgeous bright grey eyes. "Tell me you don't want me and I'll back off right now, but I need you to know how I feel about you because I am tired." She hunched over to prove her statement, "I am tired of pretending like I'm someone I'm not. Either way this goes, tomorrow I'm not going to bitch at you, or make fun of you. I can't say that I won't be sarcastic 'cause my sarcasm's here to stay, but everything else is gone… Tell me you don't think or fantasize about me."

Allison shook her head and bit down on both of her lips as the tears relented her pleas to go back inside her body and set up camp on the rims of her eyes.

Remy got impatient. "Tell me! Come on! If you don't feel that way about me tell me now, so I don't embarrass myself further! Tell me!"

"I CAN'T!" Allison cried out. She stopped, closed her tear-filled eyes and took a breath, "I can't tell you that truthfully." Before she knew it, Remy had her arms wrapped around her body, and their lips were pressed against each other. Allison was quick to return what she was getting and wrapped her arms around Remy's neck, but something came over her and she pulled away.

She backed away from Remy with the tears still in her eyes and a few down her face, "I'm sorry I can't." She barely got the words out before she had to cover her mouth to muffle a sob.

Remy stood there; she didn't know what she did wrong. After those four words, all she could hear was her heart pounding. Allison had already made it off the stage when reality came whirling back. She needed more than anything to know why.

And that's exactly why she leapt off the stage and after Allison. She reached her in the first half of the aisle, and grabbed her arm, twirling Allison around and into her body so that she was pretty much holding her. She wiped the tears from the beautiful blonde's face, and left her hand there so that she was holding her cheek. "Why?" was her simple question; she too had tears in her eyes by this point, but this needed to be done.

"Let me go." She started to squirm her way out of Remy's arms.

"Not until you answer my question." She held her tighter and leaned into her, putting her forehead against Allison's until she stopped struggling. "Why?" She asked again. This time it was barely audible.

"Because I'm scared!" She cried and tore away from Remy and went back to the stage. She took a raggedy breath as she looked down at the brunette from the place she had chosen to stand. She watched Remy take timid steps back to the stage and over to her, "I'm scared of what everyone will say; what they'll do. Social status may not matter to you, but it does to me. I care about what people think of me. I care about what my parents and family think—"

"Okay, okay." Emmy stopped her. She got close to her again and hugged her tight. After a few moments of calming her down, she decided to make her suggestion. "We could sneak around…"

Allison pulled back a little, but put her hands on Remy's shoulders, "What?"

"We could sneak around." She stated again. "Taub has already noticed an 'improvement' on how we are with each other since the set duty started. And I have this crazy feeling that this is another reason that Fitz-P gave us set duty in the first place…she and Miss Clarke are very intuitive women, and they don't let things like privacy, and other people's feelings get in the way of what they want or believe should be." She took a breath and reverted back to the subject at hand. "We could just continue to be what we are at school, but here," She motioned around the stage, "if you let me, I could be who I really am. We could have set duty be a place of freedom for us. We could 'need to rehearse for the musical,' and you could start coming over…" She was trying to coax Allison to say yes…and it was working.

Allison, by this point in the brunette's speech, was grinning like the giddy schoolgirl she was. "My god." She paused for a second, "Remy Hadley isn't the tough bitch everyone thinks."

"Well, Allison Cameron, you might find this hard to believe, but more often than not, reputations are made based off of one measly sighting or event. And for every time thereafter the event occurred, the person feels obligated to live up to it no matter what it is…"

Allison pulled her closer, so that their noses were barely touching. "You're just a big softy aren't you?"

Remy looked down at the stage floor, "I just want what everyone else wants, and I'll take it in any way I can get it…" She whispered out.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said as she closed the gap between them. When they broke apart, she spoke again. "I really am not ready for this to be out." She looked at Remy, making sure she knew it wasn't because of her, but because of the way and time they decided to declare their feelings for one another. "I just need time. And assurance that this isn't just a fling or mistake or something like that, okay?"

"Okay." Remy nodded as she pulled the blonde closer to kiss her once more. It had taken one time for the kisses to become addicting.

"Thank you." Allison said, barely pulling away from the exotic eyed brunette. "For understanding how much I want this, but how much of a coward I am."

Remy took her face. "You…you are not a coward. This is something everyone..well not everyone, but, well, you know…It's something that I went through, that Ellen DeGeneres went through, Portia De Rossi went through it…I'm just trying to say that I know what's going on in your head, and that I'm here if and when you need me. That make sense? You need to know that you're not a coward though."

Remy's ramble made Allison smile; she had never seen the ever-confident, mysterious bisexual at a loss for words. "Okay."

"And honestly…" Remy's voice cracked, so she coughed to try and lower it to her normal register, "I think that this of all schools is not going to give a flying fuck…this school will probably just think it's uber-hot…so the whole rep thing will totally stay solid." She said, sitting them down and trying to reassure her new… "Are you just my dirty little secret, or are you my temporarily secret girlfriend?"

The blonde looked up at her, "What's the difference?"

"One's temporary…a fling that's practically flung and the other's more on a permanent level that will, with time, be exposed…" Remy trailed off.

"Oh, well, I'd have to say the latter then…I've had my fill of drama this year…and for next year too." She said as she snuggled into the taller girl. _How is it so comfortable already? Was all the fighting and yelling just a bunch of fucking foreplay for her?_

"Hmmhmm" Remy laughed lightly as she dropped a kiss on the nape of the blonde's neck. "I'm sure that you have."

"You have to admit it now…you have been yearning for me this entire time." She laughed at the brunette's reaction.

"Nooo." Came her flippant, throaty response.

"You!" she started while Thirteen was still adding 'O's to her answer. "Have been longing for me!"

Remy tried to interrupt her with a negatory once more.

"You have been completely and totally, without a doubt, utterly and devotedly, fully and consciously, _pining_ for me." Allison had sat up, turned to get on all fours in order to look Remy in the face.

Remy stared at her a moment, just looking into her eyes, basking in the fact that she now knew for sure that she could make those grey eyes light up with more than just anger. She smiled that already charming smile of hers, "Yes—oumph!" Allison had, after hearing the beginnings of a positive answer, pounced. They landed sprawled out on the stage.

They spent God only knows how long looking into each other's eyes, but the urge to be closer over took them. They were soon, not just a mass on the floor, but a heaving mass on the floor. They had been exploring each other's mouths, contentedly for quite some time, when the door to the auditorium was pulled open.

They flew apart faster than a speeding bullet and Superman combined. Remy had just crawled back into the chair when both Miss's Clarke and Fitzpatrick walked to the stage.

"What's this? No yelling at the other? No laughing at the other? No sarcastic comments or shattered dreams? No one is completely repulsed by the other right now? If it were up to me, I'd say quarantine is doing what I wanted it to do…" Miss Fitzpatrick said.

Miss Clarke was looking between the younger girls like she was watching a tennis match, "Maybe it's doing exactly what you wanted it to do." She spoke softly so that only her lover could hear.

"Yeah, Fitz-P you're the poo…you're the stink to cheese and we all need to take a big honkin' whiff…Can I go now?" She asked as she jumped off the stage to grab her bag and guitar that she had started taking to Vocal 5 and Drama.

The teacher's smiled at Remy's oh so colorful comment, "Yes Remy, you can go."

"Thank you!" She said exasperatedly, and made a dramatic exit.

The older women then turned to Allison, "So…" Miss Claire walked up to her and looked like a middle school gossip whore. "How'd it go?...Today?..at detention?" she asked with an unreadable, yet completely obvious smile.

"It went…" Allison looked up at the ceiling, searching for an invasive, but explicit word, "good" was what came from her mouth.

"Good?" Miss Fitzpatrick asked as she watched the young woman gather her things, suspicion leaking from her pores.

Allison turned around with raised brows and a serene smiled as she had walked halfway up the isle by now, "Yes. Good." She didn't let them ask another question, and she hauled it out of the auditorium.

**AN: Okay, so here it is, I had this crazy feeling that some were getting impatient and wanting the show to get on the road…well here's the beginning of some good ol' Cameron/Thirteen deliciousness.**

**Like I've said before and will continue to say: Reviews= Happy author, Happy author=Faster postings, therefore Reviews= Faster postings…**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't know why, but I feel like I need to give forewarning when I do this... Notice the rating change!**

The next few weeks were actually very fun for the two high school girls. They had decided to become 'friends' at school, so they started sitting next to each other and laughing…on top of the daily arguing. Remy still flirted with everything that moved, which caused Allison to become jealous.

During their set duty, they would fight about whom Remy could and could not flirt with, and eventually, Remy would grab Allison and kiss her before anything would be resolved.

Allison decided to teach Remy a lesson and started flirting with some of the jocks, mainly House before Vocal 5, to get back at her. She and House had had an on again off again relationship in the beginning of their two years together, so it was perfect to make Remy seethe with jealous anger.

The fighting between the teenagers turned to a 'look who's talking?' kind of battle, but eventually one would pounce on the other and they'd kiss the crap out of each other to make up.

Remy had only told two people her past; those two people were Jo and Steve—they did ask if they could tell at least the counselor at the school in case something were to happen for some reason. She did agree with that. After all, she really did love them like parents. They even started calling her their daughter during interviews or when they had guests over. They had a certain type of understanding and love with each other that was rare, and almost extinct in Remy's life.

It was a bright and sunny Monday afternoon. It was the first Monday that Allison and Remy didn't have set duty. Miss Fitzpatrick told them that they had more important things to worry about: like lines, and everything else they needed for their performances on stage. So, they decided it was time to start 'rehearsing' at Remy's house…

"Remy!" Allison hollered as Remy was about to walk out the doors.

"Allison!" She mimicked her tone of voice.

"Miss Fitzpatrick thinks we need to get together and go over lines outside of rehearsal…" She trailed off.

People were staring at them because they were still surprised that the two girls had stopped butting heads and were becoming pretty good…friends? Was that the right word? When Remy glared at everyone, they backed off and headed the different directions they were going before the conversation started.

"Okay…are you going anywhere with this?" She asked setting her guitar, that she had been asked to bring to class everyday for the rest of the semester, down and crossing her arms.

"Well, I assume that you don't have any plans since she just gave us the day off today."

"You assume correctly." The taller girl nodded.

"Well, would you want to just go ahead and start today and go until curtain call?" The smaller girl asked hopefully.

"Uuuuhh, yeah I can do that." She said looking around at everyone still eavesdropping as they were gathering their stuff. "Would you mind coming to my house before rehearsal? I mean, I'm not afraid of a crowd or anything; it's just I feel like I see more of this god forsaken place and these god forsaken eavesdroppers than I do my own family and home…"

"Oh, sure that's fine." She answered.

Remy turned back toward the doors and headed out. "I need to drop this by one of the music rooms and then I'll be ready."

"Okay." She stopped walking and was going to wait when she changed her mind, "I don't know where you live."

"So? I don't know where you live…" Remy said as she walked into the specific room she was needing to go to.

"Well, should I just follow you, or are you going to give me directions?" She asked, leaning against the door frame…out of everyone's hearing distance.

Remy looked at her like there was an obvious resolution, "How about I just drive you? We have to come back here at six anyway. It's only like two..maybe three hours that we'll be at the house…no use in taking two cars." She said as she put the guitar in its case.

"People might talk." Allison said lowering her voice even more and stepping into the room a few feet.

"People already do." Remy stated as she got a little too close for Allison's comfort, but at the same time, it was what Allison wanted the most. "People talk about how Fitz-P's punishments always work, and she always gets the results she sets out for. She wanted us to become friends. We are; that's what they talk about. Now, they already know that we decided to go to my house…we're just saving your car's gas while driving my sex in car form to and from my house. No big deal." She tried to comfort her and convince her secret girlfriend without using her favorite sense: Touch.

Allison looked at her and laughed, "Okay, sounds rational." She said as she followed Remy to the parking lot and to the 'sex in car form.'

Everyone saw Allison heading to the passenger side of one of the hottest cars on campus. The odd thing about that was NO ONE got in the passenger side of the Stingray Concept. No one until Allison Marie Cameron, the one girl that was pretty much guaranteed to never see the interior of "Princess" or "O-Dawg". Those were the car's nicknames; its real name was Olivia, named after the actress that played her favorite character—that just so happened to have the same sexuality—on her favorite TV drama.

House, the jock that Allison had been flirting with non-stop to make Remy jealous; the guy that thought he was going to get back into Allison's pants after the musical, was one of the few to make a comment.

"Hey Cameron!" He yelled as he jogged over to the car. He tried to lean in to kiss her—thinking he had been punished enough over the past month and a half or so, and thought he was in the clear. But she turned away before anything happened. She caught Remy's eyes that burned with that jealous anger; that made her smirk.

You see, in his eyes, they were practically dating again—on a particularly catty day between the real couple, he asked her out on a trial run kind of date…'to see if they still had it'. She agreed and went out with him. Ever since she had decided to go with it because that way "there would be even less suspicion."

"What's going on? I thought you had set duty until the play…"

"Well, Miss Fitzpatrick told us that we needed to take our time from set duty and use it to go over our lines for the next couple weeks. We have the least rehearsal time and she knows that…" She explained, looking over at Remy who was leaning against her car paying undivided attention to them.

House looked at Remy too, "Hey Thirteen, don't you have some kind of issue with other people getting in your car? I mean I've asked you once or twice and I know a lot of people that have asked for rides and you've shot them down cold." He turned back to Allison, "Maybe I should drive you to wherever you two are headed; I know you've been craving a ride on my bike… I could watch and give my input as an audience member."

Allison was going to give some sort of sorry ass excuse, but Remy cut her off, "Actually House, I don't have an issue with everyone getting in my car. I have an issue with jackasses and people I've only spoken two words to getting in my car. Now, we've had a few conversations here and there…guess which category you fit into. Come on _Allison_, let's go." She huffed, making sure to emphasize that she used the girl's first name instead of her last, as she popped the doors open and got in.

"Yeah, Thirteen, that was a real bruiser. I've never been called a jackass before." House laughed as he turned his attention back to Allison.

He tried to kiss her again, but she pushed him away. "Bye House."

"Why is it that every time Thirteen says jump you ask 'how high?'" He blocked her from getting in the car. "I understand that you're busy with the play and she's the one you act with most, but Jesus Cameron, shouldn't you get a little say on what and for how long you two rehearse?"

Remy leaned over and popped her head out of the passenger side, "First of all I have never asked her to jump, and yes House, I know you were using it as a metaphor. I don't control everything she does because that would be weird. She makes her own choices. The only reason I'm speaking for her now is because you are really starting to piss me the fuck off. Now back off of my car! Allison, I don't give a flying fuck if you want to spend time with your _boyfriend_ here;" She gave Allison a look of death as she said the word 'boyfriend'. That had been the main topic of their fights the past few days…how much flirting was too much, "I just want to go home for a couple hours for once before dark. I want to eat a real meal before I have to come back here. Either shut the door and back away or get in and shut the door. In five seconds I'm leaving." She pushed herself up and started counting.

Remy didn't even finish the Mississippi of the first second when Allison said "Bye House" in a forceful tone. She had dissed and dismissed him and by the second second she was closing the door from inside the car. Remy pealed out of the parking lot, leaving House in the dust, and raced to her house. She was pissed and Allison knew it. She went 50 up the neighborhood street, and she scared Allison a little bit. As she drove around the Mansion to the back yard and turned her car around so that she was facing the street then backing in to the second garage, Allison was finally able to separate her heart beats and calm herself down.

She didn't even notice that the second garage had another house attached until Remy opened the door and asked if she was coming. Allison couldn't do anything but follow her into this second house. "Oh my God, Remy do you live here?" She asked as she followed her to the kitchen and sat on a barstool.

Remy had opened the fridge to look for food. "Yeah, Jo and Steve let me live here and not the Mansion as long as I keep to our terms and conditions." She hadn't calmed down yet, and she slammed the door closed. "If you're hungry, I don't have a lot of food right now, but help yourself." She walked out of the kitchen and threw herself on her living room couch.

Allison had of course flinched at the noise and stayed in the kitchen for a moment—or five—before going into the living room, finding her deepest darkest secret of a girlfriend leaning over her coffee table…finger painting. "What are you doing?"

"Finger painting, what does it look like?" She stood up, picked up her canvas board, covered her paints and went back to the kitchen. She put the canvas on the kitchen table and went to the sink to wash her hands.

"Well, it looked like finger painting…Rem, you didn't have to stop on my account…" She tried to put on a soothing voice, Remy had never been this mad before, not even when they fought, which she knew was about to happen. She just needed to find the right needle to pop the balloon. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I gonna keep on guessing?"

Remy turned with fire and fury, "You really have to guess?" She yelled as she stomped back into the next room.

_That was right needle…_ Allison didn't say anything.

"How can you tell me over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again that that jackass isn't a threat? How can you tell me that you're my girlfriend and that there's no one else you'd rather talk to at night than me when he's—when he's been on what? Fucking call waiting! Are you fucking kidding me?" She had been pacing and turned back at her fuming, "I fucking hole myself up in my room at night 'cause all I want is to hear your voice one more time before I go to sleep!" She stopped pacing and her voice lowered a small amount, "I pick fights with you at school because you ask me to, so that there's 'less of a chance of getting caught!' I never get to hold your hand or you in public! I never get to kiss you or tell you that you look gorgeous!" She was zoning in on Allison gradually, "I try so fucking hard not to look at you the way I want to because it will give us away! Then, he just waltz's up and does it all in front of my face? Tell me how the fuck that is fair!" She was yelling again, mad as hellfire. "You are the only person that I have ever wanted—truly wanted—in my life. I'm fucking in love with you and I can't tell anyone except for my parent-like cousins!" —She had indeed talked about Allison with Jo and Steve…but, Steve would usually leave the conversation saying that it sounded like a 'girls only' talk. He'd then go to his man cave and play pool and video games while Joanna and Remy proceeded with the conversations.

Allison had been timid to move one direction or the other throughout Remy's speech because of the myriad of emotions in her eyes, but now, she closed the remaining distance between them. "You're in love with me?" She hugged her close, and Remy nodded in the embrace. "I'm in love with you too." She said as she pulled Remy's chin to her smaller frame and kissed her.

Remy went into the kiss with a different type of energy. An energy that almost got them in trouble one week after their confessions…an energy that gave them the illusion that they could almost have sex on stage and get away with it. If they had waited a minute longer to pull away from each other that day, they would not have gotten away with it, for Miss Fitzpatrick came in to dismiss them about thirty seconds after their unwanted break from each other.

Remy kissed down Allison's neck and grabbed her bare legs and pulled them around her waist. She pulled up on Allison's casual mini dress while Allison kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned Remy's shirt; all the while they were headed up the stairs to Remy's bedroom.

Remy laid her down and with an immense gentleness. She finished removing her dress with the same care that she had used whilst laying her down. It was like she was roasting the perfect marshmallow: she couldn't throw it in the fire, for it would just burn, she had to care for it properly to get that golden brown on the outside and gooey warm fluff on the inside.

Allison had never been treated in such a way, and she knew that Remy knew this and was trying to show her how she could be treated everyday. Remy stood up and took her own clothes off before leaning once more on the bed, taking the hem of Allison's boy shorts and looking up in question. When Allison nodded her head with approval, Remy slid the underwear off and kissed up her legs. She nipped and licked on her inner thighs. She could tell Allison was more than ready by the amount of squirming the blonde was doing.

She kissed past her nether regions, up her flat and taut tummy. She made sure to give thorough attention to her chest—_God's most lovely creation…—_before proceeding to the blonde's face. She kissed up her neck and either cheek before kissing her mouth.

They each kept their eyes open, and when their eyes locked is when Remy moved her delicate, artistic fingers to the small trimmed and waxed bundle of curls that stayed at the joining of Allison's legs. Remy teased, circled, and rubbed Allison's sensitive nub before finally delving her fingers further. She gathered some natural juices with her thumb so she could continue to give attention to the bundle of nerves that her fingers left.

Allison groaned and moaned like she had never done so before. "Mmnngh, Baby. More." Remy stopped her teasing and did as told and inserted a finger. "Mmmore." Another finger, and she began to pump slowly. "Ungh that feels sooo good. Mmm faster!" Everything felt all too amazing and soon she was talking incoherently, but Remy knew what she wanted and she didn't hesitate to give it to her.

After Allison had calmed down from the most amazing orgasm that she had ever experienced in her short life, she rolled on top of Remy and nipped at her lips a few times, grabbing Remy's bottom lip between her teeth. "Hmm, okay Baby. Now it's your turn." She said grinning as she kissed her full on and began exploring her mouth.

They were lying peacefully, blissfully a while later. Remy's back was against the headboard and Allison's back was against Remy. Remy's arms were wrapped around her. Allison was drawing lazy circles on Remy's arm. "Can I ask you a question besides the one I'm asking right now and you not get mad, or shut down?" She turned her head to look at Remy.

Remy exhaled while she finished up an internal debate, "Yeah, I guess I can try, but you sound pretty serious…" She kissed the side of her head. She was thankful that Allison understood that it wasn't necessarily that she 'doesn't' open up, which is what she tells people…but it's that she can't… She's been burned too many times by her past to keep opening up.

"How come you live here?" She asked, fingering the sheet that was over their legs.

"Because Joanna and Steve gave me the option of a room in the mansion or the entire guest house…" She trailed off like the answer was obvious.

"No. I mean where're your parents? Why don't you live with them?" She felt Remy tense and hoped she wasn't going to shut down.

"My mom died when I was thirteen and my dad is a fuckin' crazy bastard that turns to the bottle or whatever is closest when things don't go exactly how he wants. I don't live with him because he used to hit me, and when I came out to him things went from hitting to throwing broken bottles at me. It got to the point that he threw me into some glass shards and made sure that I got cut…it just so happened to be the palm of my hand…thirteen stitches" She turned her hand over to reveal the thick scar that not even the thirteen stitches could hide completely. "He told me that I might as well finish the job. So, the day I turned fifteen I became an emancipated minor and moved the hell away." She paused and looked down at Allison.

She could tell Allison wanted to ask more questions, so she decided to answer them before she could ask. "I had a pretty good trust fund going at the time, and I went out and got a nice, small, apartment for one. I started playing real gigs, and I needed more and more things and instruments in order to do so. I was spending a lot more money than I was making. I sold Jennifer—my tan Honda Civic, and bought Reba—that white and red shimmery Hippie Van in the garage. I needed a huge car for my gigs anyway, and I needed the money for my rent. That didn't last long and soon Reba became my home.

"Eight months, two weeks and four days later, I was hired to play at a club. That night Joanna and Steve were there. She saw me, recognized me, and took me home." She got out from the bed and started putting clothes on. "Come on, we got to get food before we go back to school."

Allison swallowed the lump in her throat that formed during the other girl's life story—brought down to like five minutes. She walked on her knees over to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around Remy's neck. "I love you." She kissed her.

"I love you." Remy kissed her back and wrapped her right arm around the smaller girl as her left hand held firm to Allison's hip.

"One more question?" She asked before Remy could deepen anything.

Remy sighed and nodded, "One more question." She repeated her girlfriend's words.

"Thirteen…is that from when your mom died? Or from the stitches?" She was staring into her eyes as she asked.

"Both…the people I hung out with at the time were just starting to become druggies, and one of them said I should just go by the unlucky number since it seemed to be following me…from then on they, as well as the entire school and staff, called me Thirteen. I just decided to own it instead of cower in it…"

Allison kissed her once more. They got dressed and began their trek to the main house for some food.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Steve was in the living room and glanced out of the window wall to his backyard when he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes.

"Babe?" He called to Joanna.

"Yeah?" She walked in the room, having been on her way there already.

"Did we know that R.B. was out of detention?" He asked still looking outside.

"Yeah, I think she said that Miss Fitzpatrick hinted at them not having set duty Friday…" She was looking at her husband's swimmer's V back and ass.

"Did we know that she was bringing girls home with her?" He asked with a huge ass grin on his face—he forgot that he was supposed to be more of a parent to the younger girl and would often root her on when she began her stories that involved boyfriend's, girlfriend's or just kissing for the hell of it.

"What?" Joanna ran to the window wall and under his arm so that she could see what he was looking at. "Aww, look at her…she looks so happy…" She trailed off and grabbed onto his arm as he snaked it around her.

"Yes she does…do you think she can see us even though the sun is setting and there's a glare right now?" He asked.

Joanna's face slacked with realization, "Oh God!" She turned into Steve "Go, go, go! Get away from the window!" She pushed on him. Somehow they became tangled and they both fell to the floor.

An 'ow' and a 'damn it' came from both of them.

When they heard the girls on the porch, Joanna grabbed Steve's face, "Quick! Make out with me!" She pulled him in and they started macking on each other as a cover.

Remy opened the door and let Allison in first. They looked down at the adults before Remy took Allison's hand and began leading her to the kitchen, "You are aware that we're not blind…we can see you through the nice, clean, OPEN window that takes up the ENTIRE wall…" This made Allison laugh as the adults pulled apart embarrassed and slowly stood up.

"What? What are you talking about?" Joanna asked, straightening her clothes.

"I sure don't know what R.B.'s talking about…I thought I saw a bunny…" Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, yeah right!" Remy retorted.

"R.B.?" Allison asked, squeezing Remy's hand as she looked at her questioningly.

"It's just a dumb nickname Steve came up with one night." She was glaring at Steve, but wasn't really mad at him. "That's Steve, by the way, and this is my cousin Joanna." Remy introduced them as she hugged the woman that had come over to the two teens.

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you…" Joanna shook Allison's hand with a goofy smile on her face.

"Jo!" Remy said embarrassed.

"No it's okay…" She looked at Remy then back to Joanna, "I'm a big fan…of both of you." She looked over to Steve who was walking over to them.

"Oh, we're big fans of yours too. Aren't we R.B.?" He asked, wanting to bring her nickname back to topic.

Allison looked up at the man, trying to decipher what it could possibly mean.

"You wanna know?" He had a grin on his face.

"No!" Remy said loudly as she walked around the kitchen counter to find some food that they could take on the road, but Allison was nodding her head, too curious to not know.

"No, R.B….she wants to know…" He indicated Allison's vigorous nodding before turning back to the blonde. "It's her first and middle name initials."

"Okay…Well the 'R' is obviously Remy, but I don't know her middle name…" She jumped and turned as Remy yelled.

"Steve don't! Jo! Don't let him tell!" She whined like a five year old.

Joanna gave her husband her 'I mean business look', but it was too late. It had already started its trek through his body and out his mouth, "It's Beauregard!" He pointed at Remy and covered his mouth kind of—but not really at all—ashamed that he couldn't keep it in.

Remy's eyes flashed bright with anger and started to jump over the counter, but Joanna, who had been helping Remy prepare whatever snack she was taking, grabbed her by her shorts and pulled her down, "Don't you dare, young lady!" She said in her best 'mom' voice.

"Beauregard?" Allison walked around the counter to her and looked at her.

"Yes…" she kicked the ground much like a grumpy toddler would, "It's a family name." She looked at the blonde.

Allison leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I think it's precious…" and to boost the witty girl's ego even more, "and sexy." She had said the last part only loud enough for Remy to hear. She kissed her cheek and received a wild grin in return.

"We have to get to rehearsal. Thanks Jo." Remy kissed her pseudo-mother's cheek, grabbed the lunch sacks and took Allison's hand as she headed toward the door.

"It was nice meeting you." Allison waved as they walked out side and down to the second garage. With that, they went back to the school and back to the real world.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

About a week later Remy was on her way to English; she was feeling rather free and uppity this particular day. This was because the day prior she was asked to be the talent at the musical's after party; she loved being talent.

The performing arts teachers, i.e. Miss's Clarke and Fitzpatrick, had told all of the students to try to dress and stay comfortable throughout the days ahead. They apologized for how late they had been keeping them, but it was going to be over in the next week.

Remy was wearing a baseball cap, boy jeans, a t-shirt with a flannel shirt over, a studded belt and skateboard shoes—nothing in her closet was more comfortable except for PJ's, but this outfit was more appropriate and people expected her to wear stuff like this—She was very Jamie from Grind, if you will.

She was as comfy as could be when Principal McBride and Ms. Tyler were walking by. "Thirteen. Hat off." McBride said, stopping in front of her.

"Oh man! You guys call me Thirteen too? That's awesome! I mean, really the only teachers that call me by my name are Miss Clarke and Fitz-P, but even they get bored and call me Thirteen sometimes. I had no idea that higher faculty even bothered learning my name, let alone my nickname…" She rambled trying to get away with leaving her hat on out of pure laziness of not wanting to go to her locker to store it.

"Yes, well we like to accommodate our students here and call them by what they want to be called…I don't see that hat coming off Thirteen." He said crossing his arms.

Remy pursed her lips together and took the hat off, shaking her head while doing so.

Miss Tyler was laughing as Principal McBride proceeded to his office. "Nice try Thirteen."

"Thanks Ms. Tyler…I thought I had distracted him enough that time…damn."

Jennie laughed at the younger woman, not bothering to comment on her language, "I think one more sentence should do it."

She put her hat back on, "Okay, thanks for the tip."

"Sure, I like to help."

Remy was going to extend another polite 'Thanks', but she heard a voice yelling from down the hall, and this voice was very, very distinct. "I gotta go." Remy took off.

"Right behind you." Jennie was hot on her heals.

When they got to where the yelling was, a crowd had formed. Allison and House…and Stacy were yelling like no one was around. "What's going on?" Remy asked Lisa, one of the few people in the school she'd consider a friend.

"Oh, well…Apparently House had been cheating on Allison throughout their entire relationship. And she got really pissed and told him that the reason she left him was for someone else, but she wasn't rubbing it in his face." She stood with her eyes glued on the trio like they were TV screen and she didn't have a DVR, or had no ability to rewind.

Remy looked at her with saucers for eyes, and the shorter brunette glanced at her when she felt her gaze. "I know; it gets better." She grinned a little as she told the rest of the story, "The girl he was cheating on her with was Stacy, one of her supposed best friends. I mean, she's got me, Stacy, and I guess now she's got you…" Lisa said. "I can't believe Stacy didn't tell me. And I can't believe she would do that to Allison! I mean, my God!"

"I can." Remy replied. Jennie and Lisa looked at her. "I'm sorry I can. She's been known to be the other woman. Stacy's a bitch faced slut whore and that's all there is to it." She shrugged as she looked on to the fight at hand.

"YOU couldn't satisfy him, so I decided to help you out." Stacy had said.

"Go to hell you fucking bitch!" Allison spat.

Stacy didn't like that, so she launched herself at Allison. Jennie backed away a few feet to call for Principal McBride and back up.

"Oh, Jesus." Remy said before going into the fight herself. She ripped Stacy off Allison before she could do anything to hurt her. That pissed Stacy off even more, so she started for Remy. Remy stood up so fast that no one knew what was happening until she had Stacy pinned against the lockers.

"You don't want to do this Stacy." She spoke calmly. "When I'm done talking I'm going to let go of you. You're going to back the fuck off and go your separate way." She paused and took a breath, "You get the guy: congratulations. You will not touch, speak and, if you can help it, be near Allison until all of this has blown over and is in the past; you hear me?"

Stacy nodded.

"Good. If you violate any of these restrictions and I find out, then I would love nothing more than to beat the shit out of you." She paused for a moment letting it sink in. "And if you ever cause Lisa any sort of pain like this, I will not hesitate to go to extreme lengths to make your life a living hell. Do what you want with me. Humiliate me. Make me cry. I don't give a flying fuck, but realize that revenge is a bitch. See, you've crossed that line and now one of the few people I care about is hurting because of you. And when someone I care about gets hurt, shit gets real."

She pushed away from her, "Think about it." She said as she patted her cheek with 'a little' too much force. She turned around to help Allison up; she dusted her off and asked if she was okay. When Allison nodded she looked in her eyes to make sure and grabbed her books up off the ground. When she stood back up she looked at Stacy who was staring at her with an insane amount of venom, but at the same time her eyes held a certain amount regret. Then she looked at House; he looked like an angry jackass…She knew she might have something to worry about.

"What's going on here?" McBride said as the fight was breaking up. Miss Tyler actually had to run to the office to get him because her Walkie had run out of batteries.

"Ask House and Stacy." Lisa said, quick to cover for Remy and Allison. She and Remy had their hands on Allison's back and were walking away from the crowd.

"Miss Warner, Mr. House come with me. Thirteen!" McBride called, Remy turned around. "What did I say about that hat?"

"Sorry Principal McBride." Remy said taking her hat off and continuing on her way. "Thanks for covering for me, Lisa."

"Hey, I should be thanking you…I heard what you said to Stacy." Lisa smiled at Remy who smiled back at her. "Now you, are you okay?" She looked at Allison.

**AN: This one is dedicated to ****DarkVigilante without whom I would never have had the guts to write a graphic sex scene…thanks girl, you are a-fuckin-mazing!**

**Let me know how you like it, and I'll post the next chapter!...man, this whole bribing for reviews thing feels like it should be pathetic, but in all actuality, it's just fun, haha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, I am so sorry that I haven't put this up yet…I've been dealing with some personal hell, and I had a freakin' busy weekend that at the same time might have been completely pointless…anyways, here it is.**

The rest of the school days passed on without tons of drama…it was mainly just remnants from the fight in the hallway.

Stacy started sitting on the other side of the room during their classes together. In English she had Chase and Foreman—who had to have his schedule changed for "personal reasons"—to sit with. The three of them had become some sort of trio in the class, and generally Chase and Stacy would be the drama starters. Foreman would role his eyes and act bored when they began their daily bash on the three girls across the room.

That week English would end with Thirteen calling both Chase and Stacy out, and Stacy—no matter the statement before—would say "What's the matter Thirteen? I'm keeping to your rules aren't I?" This would stop Thirteen because she didn't have a defense considering that they'd mainly be gossiping about her when they were loud enough to be heard, and she had told Stacy to do whatever with her. To say that was a regret would be putting it mildly; she felt like her eye was about to start twitching like Topanga's in that episode of Boy Meets World when they're talking about how the planning of Cory and Topanga's wedding went.

Other than that one hour in the day, things had simmered significantly, and by Friday, the last night of the play, it seemed that things were pretty calm. They had been going over some last minute changes for the big finale of the musical, and were now just warming up and waiting for the crowd to form.

It wasn't long before they were getting their one-minute cues and were going on stage for their last performance. Remy was peaking through the curtain; she had just enough time to wave at Jo and Steve before she was yanked back behind it and put in her spot by Miss Fitzpatrick, "Sorry Fitz-P, I was just seeing if my cousins were here…" She gave the teacher her best puppy dog face.

This made Miss Fitz-P sigh, "Well they saw you, and we need to start the show…" She was waving her arms around wildly, because she was on edge…she had to keep everything and everyone in control, she had valid reason to be this way.

"Sorry Fitz-P, I'll be good." She gave her a sincere, apologetic smile.

"Good." She walked away, "Okay everybody ready? Let's get the show on the road!"

~0~0~0~

When it came time for Allison and Remy's song, they were finding it hard to not touch each other more and more on stage, despite the theme of it. The song takes place at their characters' engagement party, so practically all the cast and their mothers are on stage with them.

Remy dropped the hand that Allison had taken, "I can't take much more of this. This obsessive compulsive, control freak paranoia! I didn't pierce my nipples because it grossed you out." She was looking at Allison square in the eye, "I didn't stay at the kink club last night because you wanted to go home!"

Allison looked exasperated and jealous, "You were flirting with a woman in rubber!"

"There will always be women in rubber flirting with me! Give me a break!" She raised her voice, calling the attention of the rest of the characters on the stage to listen to her as she began the first verse of 'Take Me Or Leave Me'.

Throughout her verses she was walking and spinning and climbing on the tabletops on the stage. She had never done this to a full extent, and she almost fell. But, Allison caught her, making look like it was supposed to happen. They would get in each other's face, trying to out do the other, and then they would completely pull away. They got a huge round of applause when the song ended.

~0~0~0~

The applause was even louder as they all took their bows and ran off the stage when it ended to go to the after party.

Remy ran backstage to get her musical make up off and put on her…concert? Would that be the appropriate term? She was just going to sing a few songs before either her voice, or she was going to call it quits, so it's not like she went full out…just enough to make her not look as exhausted as she felt.

She was just finishing the last of her make up when Allison walked in. "Hey you." She said softly from behind.

Remy looked around them to see if anyone was in hearing distance, but decided that the coast was clear, "Hey baby." She smiled and walked over to her and gave her a peck. Allison though, didn't think it was enough, so she went in for a deeper kiss. "Mmm, we need to get going. I told the non-existent band that's doing me a solid, that I'd try to beat the party. We're using Damien's set up tonight, so at least we won't have everyone waiting."

"Okay…It now makes sense as to why you weren't driving that God forsaken hippie van. I was kind of confused how you were going to beat the school to the club and set everything up without it." She said as she linked their fingers together and leaned into her.

"Hey! Don't be rude to Reba; she's been very good to me!" She pretended to be offended, then took the back of Allison's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. She kissed her forehead before her next words, "Let's go baby." Allison nodded and they dropped each other's hand and walked out of the room casually.

Stacy had been lingering a while after the show, and dove into a spot that neither of them could see when Allison came in. She was listening intently and her ears were burning with the knowledge she had just acquired. She reached for her phone and stealthily stuck her arm out to take a picture of the kiss. Then she sent it to House with a text that said, 'I know we're not together anymore, but look who's got chemistry on and off stage…' Then, after the other girls walked out, she left to go to the party too.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The party was in full swing by the time Remy and Allison…and Stacy had arrived. Everyone was yelling for the band to play, so Remy ran up and grabbed a guitar to settle everyone. She had just started singing 'My Life Would Suck Without You,' when she saw House and his pack of jock straps come in. Of course, the entire school was invited, so she couldn't just tell someone to get them out. He looked like he was on a mission and a worried feeling started taking over.

She took a few more songs and had just started 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' when House found Allison.

"Hey Cameron." House said getting her attention, "I've been looking for you."

"What do you want House?" She asked in a 'couldn't care less' attitude, crossing her arms and leaning her weight to one side.

"Well, it's just…when you told me that you broke up with me for someone else, I didn't really believe you." He leaned in close, "But, then I found out who it was with… You know, I had no idea that you were a lesbian."

"What are you talking about?" She tensed slightly and looked at Remy.

"Oh, don't play dumb, Cameron. You're looking at your girlfriend right now." Allison turned away from Remy, and bit her lip nervously. House invaded her bubble and show her the picture he got from Stacy not even an hour before, "Let me ask you something, do you really think that she can make you cum as good as I can?...My money's on no." He wrapped his arms around her, trying to hug her from behind.

She pushed his arms away and turned toward him angrily, "Well, then that would be one bet you would lose! Do you know why she got the nickname Thirteen? She's a thirteen out of ten in bed!" She looked him up and down smugly, happy that she managed to make him surprised, "you're barely a six." She turned back to the stage with the same smug attitude, but gave Remy a look that told her she wanted to leave, or at least wanted her to be off stage and with her.

"I never would have guessed you could bitch someone out and not apologize after…you apologize for everything." He was still too close for comfort.

"Not anymore. And I don't hear you apologizing for cheating on me…so give me a good reason as to why I should apologize to you?" He didn't say anything, "Goodbye House." She didn't turn to him; she just clenched her jaw and tensed even more.

He stared at her for a moment, all of the regret and hurt that he caused himself seeping in his narcissistic head, "Bye Cameron." He walked away from her.

Remy's nerves had settled as House walked away when she reached the middle of the song. But, she celebrated too early… she was glad she had decided not to play guitar during this one and that this was her last song…the rest of them were getting paid to be there, so she was pretty sure they could handle themselves.

Cameron had about point two five seconds to herself before she heard the devil's voice from behind her, "I can't believe you just let him go. He was going to try and get you back!" Stacy leaned against the railing, facing the blonde. "I thought you were in love with him."

Cameron turned to Stacy and sighed, "How I feel—_or don't feel_—about House is none of your business…Why are you over here badgering me? You were in this position three years ago. I thought you were in love with him too, but you dumped him flat on his ass, out of the blue, for Mark. At least when I broke up with him we both knew that our relationship was too bipolar for us to deal with. I had valid reason to break up with him…you're just a bitch." She shrugged and turned back to watch Thirteen again.

This got Stacy's goat. She leaned in close and began speaking with venom in her voice, "I took that picture and sent it to House, and don't think I won't send it to the entire school."

"Oh yeah?" Cameron turned to her with a new confidence, "Go ahead. Why should I be ashamed of Remy?"

"Is that a joke or a rhetorical question?" Stacy smirked smugly.

Cameron raised her eyebrow, letting the brunette know she went too far, and changed the subject, "So, now what are you doing? Are you telling Mark that it was just some big misunderstanding and sleeping with both of them? Were you and House both sleeping with each other and me and Mark, or was this during mine and Greg's dry spell? I know that Greg is generally careful, but I'm worried about any STIs you might have contracted. Should I get myself checked out?"

"You fucking bitch!" Stacy stepped closer and slapped her across the face.

~0~0~0~

As soon as Remy saw Allison finish some longwinded comeback, she knew she might as well have been in River City, Iowa because there was trouble with a capital T.

She had launched off the stage and ran through the crowd; the audience thought it was her big finish—or she really had to pee because she had totally done that a couple times during her fun classes—so needless to say, she got an applause and almost body surfed.

By the time she had reached her girlfriend and the only remaining bitchketeer, Stacy had already slapped Cameron…twice, but Cameron wasn't lying down and taking it. She went in for a slap herself.

This was when Remy stepped in, she was going to stop it and take Allison home then and there, but when she saw the fist that Stacy had formed, she tackled her to the ground. She began yelling to make sure Stacy could hear over the music and from the pure adrenaline coursing through her veins, "What did I say? I told you if you went near her again that I'd beat the shit out of you, you punk ass bitch!" She punched her once, but the way they had fallen to the ground, Stacy easily gained the upper had after a couple maneuvers and became the dominant one.

Remy wouldn't let this happen, so she grabbed Stacy's hand bent it back with both of her hands. Stacy immediately became submissive. Remy grinned, satisfied that she had won the battle, but Stacy's eyes looked behind her and soon she was ripped from Stacy and thrown on top of a table; it wasn't a hard throw, just enough force to get her off the other girl.

"You wanna be the guy in the relationship? Then fight like a man..with a man." House had been keeping his eye on Stacy and Cameron as well. And, never liking Thirteen..and hating her when he found out _she_ was why Cameron left him, had something to do with his reasoning behind defending Stacy.

Thirteen had rolled off the table smoothly; "Don't defend her because you're mad at me for what you did!" Thirteen could see right through him.

"Fuck you bitch!" His young mind came up with nothing quick witted to respond with…so he went with the first thing that came to mind. And his anger was turning into far to much adrenaline…so, he started swinging his arms, getting a few hits in, and completely irritating Thirteen.

She manipulated the situation to go in her favor and soon, she was on top of him. Her knees were pressed into his shoulders so that he couldn't move his arms. She leaned down close to his ear. "I thought I wasn't going to have to tell you to stay away from her. I thought that you understood that the speech I gave to Stacy, I also gave to you. But, I was wrong, seeing as how that bitch didn't even understand it. If you come remotely close to her and I find out, I will not be responsible for my actions, do you hear me you narcissistic, misanthropic son of a bitch?"

Despite her dominant and intimidating position, he laughed. "And what do you think you are capable of doing to me? What happens when all I have to do is look at her for her for her to come back to me? What happens when I get her back and you're just the past?" He was provoking her…and she didn't need any provoking, "Is that why you want me to stay away? Because you know that it's all true? Face it Thirteen, you're nothing but curiosity…why else would she want to hide your relationship? That was her idea right? You both know it's not gonna last. You know that after maybe another month or two she'll kick you to the side like yesterday's garbage."

Remy went ape shit. The anger took her over completely and all she saw was red. "I will fucking kill you, you son of a bitch! Do you hear me? I'll kill you dead!" She was ripped off him by his minions. "Let me go! Fuck holes!" She 'solar plexus'ed Foreman who was directly behind her, then dead legged Chase and unfortunately Wilson because she didn't realize it was him.

By the time Remy's crazed threats came the crowd had at least tripled in size. Principal McBride, Miss Tyler, Mr. Taub, Fitz-P and Miss Clarke had all come to see what was happening.

Allison—who had been yelling for her to stop the entire time—pulled at Remy's arm, yanking her into her embrace, "Please! Please calm down! Let's just go home!" Remy was staring at House as he got up, she took him down yes, and she fought twice the fight that any man would have. But…she only did about the same amount of damage…maybe. Allison was pulling her away, mainly from House and Stacy, but also from the crowd. "Please baby. Let's go."

"Okay," She wrapped her arms around her and held her close, "Okay." They began walking away from the crowd and to the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Miss Fitzpatrick grabbed Remy's arm to get an explanation. Remy stayed quiet and looked anywhere but at Fitz-P; she felt like she let her down.

"Miss Hadley! Answer the question." Principal McBride stepped into the conversation.

"I tripped!" She spat out, glaring at him, "We're leaving, so there's not need to spoil everyone's fun." She turned to Miss Fitzpatrick, who was friends with the club's owner, which was the reason they got the club in the first place. "Will you tell the owner that I'll be back sometime between Monday and Wednesday next week to work off, or find some conclusion for the damages?" After she received a nod, she took Allison's hand and they left.

They were soon inside her car and she started the engine, she turned her head to Allison, but kept her eyes on the center consol screen. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Allison looked at her and lightly caressed her already bruising face, "No, I want to stay with you. I want to make sure that you're okay…"

Remy sighed and hmphed at the same time, "I'm fine." She glanced at her.

"I want to stay with you." Allison said once more and leaned in to kiss her. After, Remy put the car in gear and they took off.

**AN: Okay, here's this one. I have the next one written already because I got really into it as I was writing, so I'll put that one up probably Wednesday or Thursday…depending on if I have time or not…**

**As always, let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

They were inside Remy's house before the next words were spoken. "Go change and get comfy. I'll get the first aid kit and some towels. Do you want to hangout down here, or go upstairs?" Allison ordered and asked.

"Let's hangout down here. I'm sure that Jo and Steve are gonna be coming over soon—especially after what I said to McBride…and I'm hungry." She called from halfway up the stairs, having already left to change into pajamas by the time Allison finished her question.

"Okay." She called from the kitchen, where she was rooting around for food for them. She had already gotten the first aide kit and wetted some towels. "Taquitos and burritos okay for food?" She yelled with her head still in the freezer as she rummaged around for anything else that the brunette could possibly want.

"Yes that's fine." Remy was in the kitchen with her already, and made Allison jump and turn around, forgetting about the food completely. "Sorry. I brought you some clothes if you want to change."

Allison smiled, "It's fine." She said as she plucked the clothes from Remy, "I'm gonna go change, then I'm gonna clean you up; just lay down on the counter…that'll probably be easiest." She replied as she moved to the bathroom.

"Okay." Remy laid herself out, and Allison came out a split second later. She went to work cleaning Remy's hands, face and neck…anywhere she saw anything red, swollen or already bruised. "Oooh, Ow."

Allison inhaled with her teeth clenched, "Sorry."

"It's fine; I guess my face is just kind of tender already." She looked up at the blonde.

Allison stopped what she was doing, and looked upside down into her eyes, "Thank you for coming to my rescue."

Remy put her now clean hand on Allison's face, "Anytime baby." _If you let me, I'm always gonna be by your side…whenever you need me._

Allison smiled and finished cleaning up her girlfriend. "There, all clean…and swollen." She said gently touching her cheek.

"Do you think my nose is broken?" Remy asked as she sat up touching it. She started licking her bottom lip where it had split too.

Allison came around the corner and looked at it, "No, it's just a little swollen too. It will probably be bruised in the morning."

"Gee, you should be a doctor or something…" Remy smiled once more licking her bottom lip.

"Stop that." Allison raised a scolding brow at the brunette.

"What?" She looked at her inquisitively.

"Stop licking your lip. It'll just take longer to heal…" She reasoned, putting her hands on either side of Remy's body and stepping in between her legs.

"Nu uh." She looked down at Allison.

"Yes it will." Remy licked her lip again and sucked it into her mouth in challenge. "Fine don't believe me. It'll just be that much longer before you can do more than kiss me."

"What?" She stared at her.

"I'm not gonna make out with you when I know at some point I'll start to taste blood because your lip keeps splitting open." She raised her eyebrows in challenge. Remy didn't have a defense at hand, so she stuck her lip out, making a puppy dog face in surrender. Allison nodded, "Yeah, that's what I thought." She leaned in and kissed the cut bottom lip.

"Is it all better? Cause it sure feels better." Remy leaned in for another kiss.

It was at this moment that Joanna and Steve stalked into the house with a slam of the door. "Remy Beauregard Hadley! Get your ass in here!" Steve yelled, deathly serious.

Remy hopped from the counter and kissed Allison's forehead. She turned and started towards the living room, but the hand that clutched to hers made her stop. She turned back to Allison, who only looked at her like she wasn't going to let her face them alone.

"Now!" Joanna added in the same tone.

They walked in from the kitchen. Joanna's face scrunched with sympathy and almost a sense of loss when she looked at Remy's face. Remy didn't know what to do or say, so she just stood there.

"Well?" Steve asked, anger with a coating of commiseration in his voice, as he sat on the couch.

"Well what?" Remy asked, playing dumb.

"Well, what the hell happened tonight, baby girl?" Joanna asked sitting next to her husband.

"And don't tell us you tripped. We got a call from Principal McBride, and he said that Monday would determine expulsion, suspension or detention." Steve said as he leaned forward and put his hand on his knee with his elbow in the air, still completely serious.

"I…" She looked back at Allison as she took a couple more steps into the living room, making sure that it would be safe to tell them what she saw. "Allison needed me."

"Allison needed you." Steve repeated her vague statement. "What do you mean, Allison needed you?" He crossed he legs and leant back, putting his arm along the back of the couch.

"I—she was…and then…so I…" She didn't know how to start, let alone continue.

"I was in trouble." Allison said walking behind Remy and put her right hand on the taller girl's shoulder and intertwined her left hand with Remy's; she rested her chin on the brunette's other shoulder.

"How exactly were you in trouble, sweetie?" Joanna asked, crossing her legs, but instead of mimicking her husband completely, she leaned forward and put her chin in her hand.

"Well first House came up and started talking to me, saying God knows what about how I should be with him…in his own way of course. Then he showed me this picture that Stacy had taken of us earlier tonight and sent to him. I chewed him out and he walked away…" She sighed as she walked from behind Remy and sat on the coffee table in front of the adults, "I thought everything would be fine, but I still just wanted to leave so I gave her a look, letting her know." She waved behind her to Remy would pace then stand for a moment.

"But then Stacy came over." Remy's nostrils flared and fire burned in her eyes.

Allison took over again, "And that's when she was telling me that I was making a huge mistake by choosing Remy and that House was trying to get me back or something stupid. So…I turned the conversation around on her and basically said that she was so interested because she was still in love with him even though she dumped him for Mark…" She sighed and looked up at them as she took a breath to continue.

"This kid, House?" Allison looked at Steve for an actual question. "Is that his last name?"

"Yes." Was her simple answer.

"And you dated him?" He asked again.

"Yes." She scrunched her brows, wondering why he was so curious.

"And you call him by his last name?" Now he was the one with scrunched brows.

"I know. That's weird right? " Remy interrupted, "Glad I'm not the only one to think that."

"Well…I mean, I called him Greg and the generic relationship names when we dated…" Allison defended herself.

"When we talked about him that one day, you called him House…" Remy pointed out.

"Generally I would call him by his first name…not all the time." She corrected herself and rolled her eyes.

Joanna was more concerned with Remy's face and hands and she assumed everywhere else, "How did you get beat up, Sweet Pea?" She asked, needing to know the answer.

"Stacy slapped her…twice. And she was about to punch her, and buy then I had jumped of stage and ran over to them to try and stop it. But, when I saw her fist curl up, I couldn't help myself." She sat down next to Allison by this point.

"So all of this is from Stacy?" Steve asked incredulously.

"No." Remy looked at him like he was crazy. "House came in and started fighting for her…the jealous prick." She mumbled the last part under her breath.

"What was that?" Joanna asked.

"Nothing…" Remy looked up at her as innocently as a bruised and slightly bloodied face could look.

Steve gave the blonde a quizzical look, "What happened next?" Steve asked, leaning closer to his wife, but still against the back of the couch.

Remy stood back up and began pacing, "He basically told me that she was going to dump me sooner rather than later and all he'd have to do is look at her for her to come back to him…he said that it was only a matter of time before her curiosity's peeked and I'm yesterday's garbage. He said that the only way to prevent it was by keeping him away from her and that's why I told him to stay away." She then started her sarcastic rant, "Not because it's what she wants, and that it—being him hanging around her…it would more than likely cause more problems—generally, not with us—than anything else." She huffed as she finished.

"And how did you react?" Joanna asked, knowing the answer.

"I went fuckin' ape shit!" She shook her head, completely disappointed in herself. "I just…I couldn't have controlled myself if my life depended on it…which I think it does."

"Why do you say that?" Steve asked.

When Remy just stood there for a moment, not saying anything, Allison started, "She threatened him…"

"Threatened him how?" Steve and Jo both asked.

"She said that she'd kill him dead…" The adults looked at Remy with shock, "She was angry! It was irrational yes, but completely understandable…" Allison looked at them as they turned back to her, "Right?"

"Wrong." Steve started. "Principal McBride said that, if it was okay with us and the other parents, that he was going to take matters into his own hands and have a student run trial. The faculty that know all Remy, Stacy and House will be the judges."

"Wait that doesn't make sense…shouldn't the judging be impartial?" Remy asked coming back into the conversation.

"That's what I asked, and he said that the faculty that doesn't know you, knows of you and has only heard rumors…same for House..and I guess Stacy." Steve explained.

"Oh." Remy nodded and jutted her jaw out to the side.

"So, if I were you, I'd start working on my defense because I'm pretty sure that the trial, while student run, is going to be self represented." Steve said as he and Jo stood up.

"That's a violation of my sixth amendment rights!" Remy said.

"Bare in mind, if you know that off the top of your head, you're not going to _need_ a lawyer dear…" Joanna said with raised brows.

"Yeah," Steve agreed, "How did you know that?"

"Law and Order…" She shrugged. They smirked and left, feeling a lot better now that they knew the situation…and her apparent extensive knowledge of her rights.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Later that night, Allison and Remy had gone to bed, but sleep was coming to neither girl. So, they stayed up most of the night talking. They talked about what they were going to do at school on Monday, how they were going to deal with the stares. They talked about when they were going to tell Allison's parents—they decided that they needed to do that within the next day. They talked about how strong they thought their relationship was—mainly it was Allison ensuring a vulnerable, insecure Remy that she hadn't ever seen, that she wasn't going anywhere. They talked about being able make it through the trouble they'd gotten themselves into, and they finally fell asleep around four-thirty that Saturday morning telling each other that they loved each other.

They hadn't even been asleep 4 hours when Allison thought she heard something, "Rem!" Remy stirred, but was still asleep. "Remy, baby! Wake up!" Allison shook her.

"Mmm, what? Who? What? What?" She asked as she woke up trying to comprehend what was happening. Then she touched her bruised and swollen face, initially to get sleep out of her eyes, but the force she wiped her face with made fully alert. "What's wrong babe?"

"Do you hear something?" She lay on her back and looked up at Remy. It was weird because even though her face was about five different colors and had swelled a little more, she thought Remy was gorgeous.

Remy stared at her in disbelief, "You woke me up to ask me if I heard something?..." She let that question sink into the tired blonde's brain, "What's wrong with that sentence?"

"No, I'm serious! I think someone's downstairs!" She said in a worried tone.

"Not likely." Remy replied, "Jo and Steve usually call before they come down, or they call me up to the Mansion…either way there's a phone involved. It might be a gardener, storage shed is right behind the garage…" She leant down and kissed her cheek. "No one's gonna come up and see you naked if that's what you're worried about." She succeeded in getting Allison to laugh for her. "Go back to sleep."

"But if I go back to sleep, I can't do this." She kissed her. "Or this." She kissed her again and flipped them over.

"Well, maybe we should stay awake then…" Remy smiled.

"Mhmm." Allison nodded in the affirmative, and they kissed again, "Your lip is a lot better than it was…" She looked at the clock, "five hours ago."

Remy situated them so that she was resting her back against the head board and Allison was straddling her, "Does that mean I have make out privileges?"

Allison grinned down at her, "Mmm, maybe for a little bit," Laughed lightly, thinking about what she was going to say next as she touched Remy's lip with her thumb, "but we need to wait for you to heal completely before we really go at it." She pressed her body completely against Remy; the sheets covered their legs and Allison's lower back. But as for a barrier between them, there was none. They looked into each other's eyes and everything else disappeared; it was just them. They had total and complete privacy for this moment in time.

They were in the middle of a feverish kiss when the bedroom door opened, "AllisOh my God!" Allison's mom, Judy came in and turned around shocked at what she found. Needless to say, Allison pulled the covers to around their shoulders; she gave Superman a run for is money with the speed she moved.

Jo was right behind her, "I'm sorry!" She grabbed the door handle a couple times before she finally got it, and ushered Judy down the stairs. She looked at Emilynn in a way that told her that the woman just barged into the mansion and let herself in the house before she could stop her. When she actually took in their position she reacted, "Oh…my…" Then she looked at the two with a bit of a twinkle in her eye—forgetting that she was supposed to play parent to the girl—and grinned at Remy's 'get the fuck out of here' reaction. She shut the door and led the woman down the stairs.

Remy held Allison for a minute letting her freak out.

"Oh my God." Allison covered her face as she fell into the brunette's shoulder.

"It's okay." She rubbed her back.

"Oh my God!" The blonde looked up at the ceiling, and kept her mouth covered.

"It's okay." Remy replied once more, letting her hands slide to the girl's hips.

"Oh my God! Remy!" She tore from her and looked in her eyes. "My mom just walked in on us about to have sex!" She stood up and started pacing.

"I know." She was watching Allison like a crowd member at a tennis match.

"I can't believe this is happening!" She paused while she spoke and threw her arms in the air before she started pacing again.

"Really?..You can't?..." Remy scrunched her face—as best she could—pondering the girl's disbelief, "Allison, look at our luck!" Remy had to laugh; it was the only thing left she could do. "Look at my face!...We have a court date!...AT FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL! Of course your mom got my address and of course she walked in on us…Baby, don't you see? I'm bad luck…look at my life so far. You might as well get the hell out of dodge and break up with me now be—"

"Hey!" Allison interrupted her and walked back over to her bed. She took Remy's face and stared into her eyes. "Don't you dare think like that. I know I was scared before, but after last night—before the fight—I knew that I didn't care anymore. That I want you just like you want me…" She began to lightly trace the brunette's features. "I want to be with you..fully, publically…I'm not going to break up with you because you think it'll be more convenient for me. You're stuck with me because honestly, you're much too intriguing…and the intrigue seems to have no end."

"You want me because I intrigue you?" She asked clarifying.

"Well that, and you have a rockin' bod…" She kissed her nose.

"That's really the only reason you want me?" She asked again, almost sounding perturbed.

Allison raised her brow at the girl, deciphering why she was trying to pick a fight, "Why do you want me? In one word..why do you want me? Why do relationships last?" She was still holding Remy's face.

Remy opened her mouth to retort, but as she thought about her answer, which was love, but she knew that Allison was going to ask why people fall in love with their lovers…she hates it when Allison was so far beyond right she sounds wrong at first. She closed her mouth before she opened it again, "Intrigue…you're very intriguing. I'm intrigued by you."

Allison laughed throatily, "Hmmhmm, and I love you too." She had watched the debate in the brunette's eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking. She sighed heavily as she looked around, "We should probably go downstairs and deal with my mom's wrath…"

Remy pulled Allison closer and started rubbing her ass as she put her chin on her stomach, "You think so?" she asked sarcastically, but was completely serious at the same time.

"I know so…I mean, she's not gonna go away until we do…" She bent down and kissed her, then sighed, "Can I borrow some clothes?"

Remy sighed too, "Yeah." She squeezed the blonde's buttocks as she stood up and kissed her again before walking to her closet.

They walked downstairs, hand in hand. Remy, again, pulling her 'Jamie' look off; she wore her hat lower on her forehead…she didn't want to have her face be on display. Allison was in a pair of black pinstriped slack shorts with a purple studded belt and a t-shirt that Remy had made: It was black and had a picture of a grey hand gripping a yellow light bulb.

When they got into the living room, Judy stood up and started yelling. "Allison Marie Cameron you have a lot of explaining to do and I suggest you start right now!"

"Where do you want me to start?" Allison stayed away from her mother, and closer to Remy.

"How about the part where you'd been assigned detention instead of volunteering your time and go to the part where your boyfriend of two years got into a fight with the poor little misunderstood, disgusting, lesbian, rich girl that you had to share scenes with in that God forsaken musical! Then tell me about what I saw you doing upstairs with the same poor little misunderstood, lesbian, rich girl!"

Remy looked off to the side, her jaw hung open and her nostrils flared…what the hell did she ever do to this bitch?...you know aside from dating her child that just so happens to be the same gender.

"Hey!" Joanna started for the woman; she was about to go ape shit herself, but she was interrupted.

"Mom!" Allison yelled as she took a step forward, "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know enough! I was calling all over town when Mrs. House called me about the fight. She said that you left with that little bitch." She flung her arm to Remy as she spoke, "She was wondering if you were okay, and I didn't have an answer. I finally got someone at that damn school to give me this address." She looked behind her daughter to the girl in question, "You broke Greg's nose. And you made Stacy's cheek bleed, you little bitch."

"Good!" Remy said, taking a step forward and her hat off to reveal her bruised, bloodied and swollen face. "I'm glad! They fuckin' deserved it!"

Judy looked at Remy like she was a five year old that had dropped the f-bomb, not a young adult, "How dare you say that! Allison! How can you associate with someone that talks like that? That speaks as though she lives on the street! It's no wonder House defended himself and Stacy as he did! He said that he regretted hitting a girl, but I'm starting to wonder if he should."

Remy couldn't take it. Allison had said that she knew what she meant by crazy parent, but she didn't think her mom could possibly be this bad. "You want to know why I hit Stacy? Why I lost my cool with House?" Remy walked up to her with fire in her eyes. When Allison tried to stop her she interrupted her, "No, she needs to know what they did! The question is who she's gonna listen to." She turned back to Judy, "You want me or your daughter to tell you why I did what I did?"

"Well, why don't you tell me since you seem so eager." Judy crossed her arms and took a stance of defense.

"I'm in love with your daughter." Remy began, and Judy started to grit her teeth, "I'm so in love with her that I will throw myself into" She rolled her eyes as she said the next couple words, "unflattering situations and come out at the bad guy, just to make sure nothing can harm her. Your Greg. You know, your favorite of all of Allison's boyfriends, for God only knows why?" Remy started circling like a dog ready to fight.

"Yes I do, very good kid…a little troublesome at times, but he always does what he does because it's right." She replied.

_What a fucking hypocrite…_"Yeah? Well that 'very good kid' that you like so much cheated on your daughter throughout their relationship…with Stacy, that girl that's supposed to be her friend. The reason I lost it last night was because I was sick of having to watch her listen and talk to them; all those two did was bring her down. If they weren't making her feel like crap to her face, they were telling their friends—while she was in hearing distance—about their sexcapades. Last night, before I got to her, that bitch Stacy slapped her across the face…twice! She was going in for a punch, so I took matters into my hands. So tell me Judy! Tell me how good and great and wonderful dear Greg and Stacy are! Cause I'm having a hard time seeing it."

Judy just stared at Remy for a full minute. "You're lying."

"No, I don't lie. The one thing I pried myself on is telling the truth, or shutting my mouth because I can't lie."

"You're lying!" She yelled. She walked over to Allison, "She's lying isn't she?"

"Why would I be here if she was lying about what happened?" Allison asked.

"I can't believe this." She stared off into space.

Remy came over to the mother and daughter, "Well, believe it Judy." She took Allison's hand and squeezed it, "You need to talk to her. When you need me, just same my name." She walked back across the room to the window seat area.

"That could have been handled better, but you did great baby girl." Jo sat down next to Remy.

Remy grinned "Me? You were about to go ape shit! I'm talkin' fuckin' ape shit on her!" She chuckled lightly at Jo's reaction, then and leaned her head on her shoulder, "I know I could've handled it better. I was going to, but then she said what she said…"

"She doesn't know… If you want her to change her mind about you, she needs to know you. Yes, despite how it seems right now at this moment, she already likes you because you saved her daughter, but she doesn't like you because of the rumors that kids tell their parents. Rumors at school become truth in the parent circle…it's ridiculous."

Remy hugged her, "Thanks Jo." She looked up and found Allison staring at her. When Allison indicated for her to come to them, she turned back to Joanna, "Gotta go." Jo smiled and silently left the house so the three of them could talk.

Remy walked over and sat on the couch next to Allison. She took her hat that had landed there and put it back on, then wrapped her arm around Allison's body and kissed her hair behind her ear. Cameron squeezed the hand that wrapped around her and Remy's knee at the same time as she leaned into the brunette's kiss.

Mrs. Cameron watched their interaction with fascination. "Allison tells me that I need to get to know you. So…tell me about yourself."

"Well, long story short. My mom died when I was little, my dad became an alcoholic. After a few beatings I uh…emancipated myself?" She shook her head because that did not sound correct, "Got an emancipation, and declared myself my own guardian at fifteen. After a while I did become homeless, so that might have been where my mouth came from." She referred to Mrs. Cameron's tone after she dropped an F bomb, "But uh, I was playing a gig at a club and Jo saw me, and we reconnected. Jo's, my cousin..." She clarified, "Anyways, she took me home like I was a puppy or something, and the rest as they say, 'is history'."

Mrs. Cameron looked off to the side, she felt like a jackass to the infinite power, "I.." She coughed, "I'm so sorry..for what I said, and what I assumed."

Remy shrugged, "It's okay…people do it all the time. I'm surprised when people give me a chance and don't judge until they know me."

The conversation continued for two or three more hours. They talked about a lot of the same things Remy and Allison talked about before they fell asleep. Remy came to the conclusion that Mrs. Cameron was not a bad person at all, she was just flippin' shit because she couldn't find her kid, and when she did…she was about to fornicate…who wouldn't flip shit if that were to happen? She liked her a lot, and Mrs. Cameron seemed to like her too; she had even told her that she liked her more than House… _Two points. _

**AN: Okay, here's this one. There's gonna be at least three more chapters, tell me if you're still liking it though, because I could wrap it up in a fast like manner, rather than continue for longer…**


	8. Chapter 8

Monday rolled around with an entirely new feel. Remy's face looked a lot worse because the bruises had darkened, and to top it off the swelling was pretty much the same. But the good news was her lip healed at a rapid rate; to say she was happy about that was an understatement.

Never really one to opt for make-up unless the words 'stage' or 'Halloween' were in front of it, Remy decided to go for a black fedora to try and mask the bruises. She basically wore what she did the first day of school except she added the fedora, exchanged the short slacks to long ones, the shirt was sky blue—which normally made her eyes pop, the suspenders and her tie this time were black, as were her converse.

–During their talk on Saturday, Mrs. Cameron knew that she needed to 'punish' Allison for lying to her and her husband, so she took Allison's car away from her. The idea came to her only after the girls had some side conversation about how they needed to start to show up and leave together, to prove some point or another.

So, this was why Remy had shut the door of her Stingray Concept, on her way up the few impressive stairs to the even more impressive front doorway of Allison's house for a quick breakfast with the blonde before school…well, the trial

Her palms started sweating as she rang the doorbell, so she clipped her keys to her pants and wiped her hands on her legs—she wasn't sure how Allison's father had taken the news the day before, and she hated not knowing what she was dealing with…then she heard the door open. "Uh…"_ A maid? Jo and Steve don't even have a maid! _Remy shook her head to get over her shock faster, "UhhhI'm here to pick up Allison?"

"Oh, yes come in. Miss Cameron is in the kitchen." She stepped aside, letting the teenager in.

Remy stepped in and looked around awkwardly, "I'm sorry, I've never been here before…where's the kitchen?" She looked at the maid.

"Right down that hallway, just keep walking straight." She pointed down the hallway by the massive staircase.

"Thank you…I'm Remy." She stuck her hand out to shake.

"Rosalee." She stated as she awkwardly took the girl's hand. _What the hell? Rich folk never ask for my name._

"Rosalee?" Remy asked, and Rosalee nodded, "That is a winsome name…"

Rosalee raised a brow not understanding either what or why Remy just said what she said.

"Beautiful." Remy corrected after she heard crickets, "It means beautiful…I read thesauruses' when I get bored, and that was some of the weekend…sorry. Rosalee is a really, really pretty name."

"Thank you." She kept staring at the girl like she had 36 pairs of eyes, one being on her tits.

"Sure…" she took a step from the maid, doing her best to ignore the stare, "Well, it was nice meeting you." She looked at her, then around awkwardly a bit longer.

"What the hell are you doing?" A deep voice boomed in the foyer behind Remy.

Rosalee jumped and scuttled off to parts unknown, as a cowering Remy turned around, "I was just…." When she got a full look at him, she felt even more intimidated, but thought it better to cover her fear up. She pasted a smile on her face, "I'm here to see Allison. You must be her dad. Hi, I'm Remy." She stuck her hand out for the second time in the span of five minutes.

He narrowed his brows at her, "David. But you can call me Mr. Cameron." Remy raised her brows and her mouth dropped a little; she wasn't necessarily shocked that he wanted to be called Mr. Cameron, she was just very, very intimidated, "You played that lesbian along side my daughter Friday night right?" He dropped her hand while he said this sentence.

"Uhh, yes sir I did." She didn't know what else to say, and the things that came to mind—like 'and that half lesbian that your daughter's dating'—didn't seem appropriate.

"You got a set of pipes…" He kept his browbeating stare on her, looking at her face now instead of her general direction.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He stared at her even more, trying to see under the shadow that her fedora created. "What the hell happened to you?" His gruff voice didn't sound concerned, just curious.

"I—" Remy started, but was interrupted.

"Remy! I didn't know you were here already…come into the kitchen, Allison's just getting breakfast ready." Judy came in from the supposed kitchen.

"Thank you Judy." She walked over to her.

"How's the swelling?" Judy took her face and looked at her.

"Well it got worse after you left Saturday and stayed that way almost all of yesterday, but it went down over the night…so about the same." Remy shrugged.

"Oooh, poor girl. Does it hurt? Is there something we can do for you?" Judy offered.

Remy smiled, "No…no, I'm fine. It's darker now, so it looks worse that it is, I promise."

"You're sure?" She asked. Remy nodded, "Well, alright." She took a step back and looked at Remy's outfit, "You look nice, is this for your little court session thing?"

"Yeah…I figured this was better than what I was wearing Saturday, and I can still cover my face with a hat." She shrugged.

"Ah, I understand." She nodded, "Well, Allison is in the kitchen, if you want some waffles…"

Remy's eyes bugged with want, "The kitchen's this way?" She said as she walked down the hall making Allison's mother laugh…not her father.

Remy peaked her head in what she thought was the kitchen and thanked the high heavens she was right. "Jeez, you didn't tell me I'd need a map for this place…" Remy said as she walked into the room.

Allison was sitting at the kitchen counter on a bar stool, and looked up when she heard the familiar voice, "Well, it's not that hard to come in and go straight…" She said smiling.

Remy walked over and looked at Allison's plate, "Are you gonna eat all that?" She asked with disbelief.

"No, this side's for you." She pointed to the full side of the plate…her side was almost gone.

"Hmm, well I only see one fork and it's in your hand…" Remy smirked as she leaned into the counter and closer to her girlfriend.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do…" Allison looked at her, like she had a last resort kind of idea.

"What's that?" Remy was still grinning and leaned in a bit more.

Allison leaned into her too, trying to hide her grin, "You're gonna have to eat with your hands…" She shrugged and turned back to her side of the plate.

Remy pretended to get angry and started 'grrr'ing like a dog. She bent over and started nipping and biting the hand that had the fork in it.

"Oh, gross." She dropped the fork, "Come on, Baby!" She gave Remy a disgusted face as she wiped her hand on her napkin.

"What? I need a fork. You don't want me to eat with my hands, like I'm some sort of animal do you?" She was trying to hold a laugh while she spoke.

"And biting my hand is not animalistic?" Cameron retorted.

Remy had taken the fork and stabbed the center of her first waffle and stuffed it in her mouth. She looked up at Cameron after her question; her eyes were asking why she would even ask that question, but she had a chipmunk mouth, which made it hard to be taken seriously, "No." She said in mid chew.

This made Allison laugh. She leaned in as she contorted her arm to bring Remy's face closer to her. "Whatever you say." She kissed the corner of Remy's mouth, "Mmm, syrupy."

Remy grinned as she swallowed, "That might be the first time anybody's told me that…" She put down the stolen fork as she spoke and took Allison's hand, so that she could trace the blonde's digits and forearm.

"Good. I better be the first at something…" She was still laughing, trying to keep the mood upbeat, but her words had a sudden serious tone to them that even she wasn't expecting.

"Oooh, you are…" She could tell what Allison was thinking, and stopped running her fingers up and down Allison's arm and took her fingers like she was asking her to dance. "You're my first girlfriend since I moved in with Steve and Jo…" She kissed Allison's knuckles, "You're the first person I've ever fought for…aside from myself." She kissed a little higher on her hand, "And most importantly…" She kissed a little higher on her hand and nipped a trail to her the inside of her wrist, while she turned her hand over, "You're the first person I've been in love with…really in love with." She kissed the inside of Allison's wrist a few times, "You know that…" She said leaving her lips there as she looked up at the blonde.

Allison had been leaning forward the whole time, and after Remy spoke, she pulled her in and kissed her for a good few seconds.

"What the hell is going on in here?" A booming bass of a voice thundered through the kitchen.

The teenagers pulled apart at turbo speed. "Daddy!" Allison stood from her chair and got in front of Remy…much like Arial did with the statue of Eric in the Little Mermaid.

"Allison!" He yelled in the same manner as his daughter.

_She told me that she told him…she refused to tell me how he reacted, but she told me she told him!.._

Allison sighed and rolled her eyes, "Daddy stop.. You're gonna freak her out!...and get her mad at me." She reprimanded her father.

Her father laughed as he walked over to the girls, "I'm sorry." He looked at Remy, "Allison doesn't like it when I have my fun…" He stuck his hand out again, "I'm David….and you can call me David…I'll be offended if you call me Mr. Cameron."

Remy knit her brows together at this change, "O…kay?" She questioned what was happening.

"What did he do?" Allison asked, looking at their interaction.

"I didn't do anything Baby girl! How can you blame me when there's nothing to blame?" He looked back at Remy and winked dramatically then proceeded out of the room.

Allison's mind rushed through memories and probabilities as to what he could have done. Then it hit her…all her previous boyfriend's told her how intimidating her father was before he spoke. And, he does like to have his fun because…he was her fun loving father…_How does Mom not still love him? He still makes her laugh…Whoa Allison, back to topic..Aha! Light bulb!.._

"He played scary intimidating father, didn't he…?" She asked, wanting to be wrong.

"Yeah, he came to the foyer after Rosalee answered the door and—"

"Rosalee?" Cameron asked, cocking her head to the side, curiously.

Remy stared blankly for a moment, "Yoooour maid?" Her voice dropped low and she stretched the first word out.

"Yes." She confirmed, "How did you know her name?" She moved in a way that told Remy they were either about to fight or she was about to get scoop.

"I asked." Was her simple answer.

"How would that come up?" She leaned against the counter.

"I don't know…I didn't know what to do, so I asked her for her na—" She shrugged.

"Do you think she's pretty?"

Remy's eyes widened and she turned from her. "What kind of a question is that?"

"You do! You want to fuck her!" Allison shook her head and laughed. "Did you tell her she was pretty?"

Remy's face went from being slightly to completely shocked. She stammered a bit before she got her answer out, "I just told her that her name was pretty-I don't want to fuck her!"

Allison laughed as she turned to her, "Hahoh, what a load of shit! You would fuck her if I weren't in the picture. You are such a whorhhhh!"

Remy pushed Allison into the counter and pressed against her body roughly. "Shut up." She whispered with her lips achingly close to Allison's. "You know that she's pretty. You know I think she's pretty. So…don't get all holier than thou because you find her just as pretty as me…But I know that you know that I don't want to fuck her; you don't want to fuck her either, do you?"

"No…" Allison breathed out.

"No." Remy confirmed, shaking her head. Her body still as close to Allison as could possibly be with clothes still on.

Allison's breathing had slowed to a deep inhale and a slight pause before an exhale, "Kiss me." She purred out.

"Okay." Remy wagged her brows once before she leaned in and kissed her. "Time for school." She said as she pulled away.

"Noooo." Allison whined and hung on her lover's neck like a three-year-old.

"Yes." Remy said in a flat tone, but had yet to pull fully away. "We need to find out if I'll be free or if I'll only get to see you from a window, and hear you through a phone….you know, until after school." She shrugged as she began walking them toward the front door of her house.

"20 more." Cameron refused to let Remy go.

Remy's eyes widened, "One more."

"10 more!" Allison bargained.

"Three more…" Remy eyed her lover with her response.

"Seven more." Was Allison's final offer.

Remy stared her down for a moment. She smirked, letting Allison know that she had given up. "Where?"

Allison pointed to the sweet spot on her neck, that Remy knew she loved. "Here."

Remy bit the side of her bottom lip and grinned as she leaned in and kissed her neck.

Allison then pointed to a spot a little higher on her neck, and Remy moved to where her finger was. This pattern continued until Remy's lips were attached to hers once more.

"Mmmm, time for school." Allison smirked as she pulled away and ran to the door from the hallway, leaving Remy restless.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

When the girls pulled up to school, they headed straight to the auditorium parking lot. They didn't bother with the formality of walking through the school; they knew they were supposed to go to where they were headed anyway.

As they entered, Remy caught Wilson's eyes towards the front of the stage. She and Allison walked in a quick bee-like manner to him.

"Wilson." Remy said uncomfortably.

"Thirteen." He nodded then looked at the floor.

"I am so sorry for dead legging you…I was just..full of adrenaline and I didn't see that it was you—"

"It's okay." Wilson cut her off with a smile. "Don't worry about it…You did what you needed to do for your girl, right?"

"Well…yeah." She grinned back at him.

"I would have done the same thing." He put his arm around Remy and looked at Lisa and Allison, who had separated themselves to make small talk while Remy apologized for the inconvenience that was Wilson's leg.

Remy looked at him, "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah…I guess I'm lucky." He said as they walked over to the other two.

Remy smirked as she walked over to Allison and wrapped her arms around her from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Aww, you guys are just too cute." Lisa swatted her hand at the pair excitedly.

They talked a few more minutes before Principal McBride came in and settled everyone. He asked the representing faculty to take a seat at the table; these members included Miss Tyler, Miss Clarke and Miss Fitz-P…apparently the year before House was in a vocal class, and was asked to play piano a lot for a certain drama class…small fucking world.

"Miss Remy Hadley?" He looked around. Remy stood up and raised her hand, letting him know she was here. He looked around at the other students there, "Are House and Miss Warner here?" He looked around, after a moment of blank stares and 'I have no idea' shrugs, the door opened and the pair came in. "Ah, so everyone is now present and accounted for, let's get started."

They asked Stacy to come up first, and in her own words, tell what happened. "Allison and I have been having..issues for the past few weeks…" She began.

During House's story he told of how he had been keeping a keen eye on Stacy, especially when she went up to Cameron. He told the adults that seeing Thirteen come from nowhere was what shocked him, and that the shock was probably what made him "react in the protective way" he did.

After House they asked Foreman, Chase, Wilson, and Lisa…who really didn't know what had been going on.

Then it was Remy's turn. "Allison broke up with House;" Remy started, remembering that day with a smile, "for me." She finished her sentence, sobering. "We were together secretly because she wasn't ready to tell, and I can't say 'no' to her… I'm in love with her." She grinned down at Allison, "I was on stage because I was asked to be talent. I knew where she was because I looked for her… She was the only face I wanted to see in the crowd." She looked on the floor of the stage as she sighed with a frustratingly contemplative look on her face. "Then I saw House and his little crew or whatever file in. I kept my eye on them because he made me nervous, but it didn't look like he gave her anything she couldn't handle. After a minute or two, the body language told me she told him to back off and for once he listened…Then Stacy came up to her. I had told her to stay away from Allison until the drama she had caused had worn off—"

"What drama are you talking about?" Principal McBride asked.

"When Allison and House were together, he cheated on her with Stacy…they told her this after we were secretly together…when we had become friends in the school's eyes. The fight that Miss Tyler called you too last week was because they had decided to tell her in front of the entire school…just to fuck with her." She took another frustrated breath, shook her head, and reverted back to her story, "So, I had told her to stay away until Allison could deal with her. But, she didn't…she waltzed up to her and told her that she took a picture of Allison and I kissing and had sent it to House; again, just to fuck with her. Allison said something in her defense and Stacy slapped her…I ran off the stage because I wasn't going to let my girlfriend get hit." She said it like it was obvious, "By the time I got there, she had slapped her a second time and was preparing to punch her…I was just going to pull them apart, but when I saw the fist I lost control and tackled her."

"So you're admitting that you started the fight?" Principal McBride said.

"What?" Remy, Mss Fitzpatrick, Miss Clarke, and Miss Tyler all asked in the same tone at the same time.

"She just admitted that she had started the fight." He turned to the other "judges."

"Nooo…" Remy said as she stood up. "I said that my girlfriend was bitch slapped across the face, and I went to her defense."

"That's very noble, Thirteen, but you did admit to hitting—tackling Stacy before she did anything to you." Hs face was neutral, but he had this look in his eyes that disgusted Thirteen. "Sit down." 

Remy ignored his command and started moving towards him. "You don't like me. You've made that abundantly clear, but how you feel about me cannot pertain to your judgment. You have to remain bureaucratic and unbiased. You can't make assumptions and put words in my mouth. That's not only unfair, it's a little bit illegal."

They stared at her with raised brows and slacked jaws.

"Seriously… the Sixth Amendment states 'In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of the state and district wherein the crime shall have been committed, which district shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favor, and to have the assistance of counsel for his defense'." She had begun pacing a little past the length of the table the faculty was sitting at. Their shocked faces resumed during her recitation. "You have the speedy part of the trial spot on, but there's not a lot of public that I see. That whole impartial jury of the state? Yeah, in this situation, that's you Principal McBride, so stop judging on assumptions and judge on what I'm telling you…because…I mean, I haven't been told specifically why I'm here, I haven't been told who the accusing witnesses are…and most importantly, I don't have a lawyer!" She had her palms on top of their table and leaned in during her last sentence. She pushed off and glared daggers at him as she walked back to her seat. "This is a fantastically fair trial!" She huffed as she plopped back down. "Jesus." She mumbled under her breath.

Principal McBride stood up and looked at her with a blank, but at the same time displeased look on his face. "Thank you Miss Hadley. You're done now." She tried to interrupt and tell him that she was just getting started, but he held his hand up, "You are done now!" he said sternly. Then he turned to the seats facing him, "Miss Cameron, your turn."

Allison sighed as she stood up. Remy staggered down, and when they met before proceeding, Allison took Remy's cheek in her hand, "I love you…they need to listen to you." 

"That's the problem…they won't." She started to take Allison's hand from her face, but Allison stepped in and kissed her cheek.

This notion received a gasp from every pair of eyes that were on them, except for Miss Fitzpatrick. "Daaaaaammmn!" was her response. Miss Clarke punched her arm, "Ow! What?" She whispered not so softly.

"Elektra, don't make this more awkward and scary for them!" Miss Clarke leaned in and whispered in her ear, looking bashful through all her movements, but her tone was deathly serious.

Miss Fitzpatrick didn't have a response, so she answered Miss Alex Clarke with, "Sorry I love you." Her words ran together and only Alex could hear her.

Alex thought it was adorable…like she always did, "I love you too, E" She replied with a smile.

Principal McBride coughed to get their attention, "Are you two ready?" Both of the teachers nodded, "Okay, then we'll proceed." He turned to Allison. "Miss Cameron, what happened Friday night?"

She looked down at her feet before deciding which route to take. The one she decided might cause more drama for her, but she didn't really care. "If you want it told right…with all the facts and all the drama then just read over Remy's transcript…" she continued when she got a look from her two favorite teachers that told her there wasn't a stenographer present, "or…listen to the recording?" when the teachers..and Jennie jointly shook their heads, she settled, "Wow! She was right! This really isn't a trial! Everything that Remy said is what happened. That's all I have to say." She got up and started to move down the stage towards Remy.

"Miss Cameron!" Principal McBride stood up and raised his voice, stopping her.

"Yes?" She turned and looked at him like she were bored.

"Are you sure that's all you have to say? You have nothing to add about the weekend?" It was like he was fishing for something specific.

"I had really good sex this weekend…I think it was because it was with someone who actually cares about me." She shot House a glare and reveled in the shocked gasps she received for her statement before becoming neutral and turning back to Principal McBride. "Can I step down now?" She asked, much like her girlfriend would have.

He nodded as he bowed his head and rolled his eyes. "We will call the four of you: House, Thirteen, Allison and Stacy, when we have made a decision…if for some God forsaken reason you do not receive a call it's because we haven't come to one…don't come to school tomorrow without a phone call. The rest of you go to class." He walked off the stage with the other judges in tow, and everyone else gathered their things and left.

As they walked out to the Stringray Allison asked, "So…your place or mine?" She brushed some stray hair from Thirteen.

"Mine, if you don't mind, but I got something to do first…" She said as she let her girlfriend in her car and walked around to her side.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy walked into the club that she had damaged ten minutes later, Allison at her side. They immediately saw the man that looked like he was supposed to be in charge.

After 27 apologies—from both of them, and a long explanation of what happened, they left with a deal for Remy to paint a mural over the wall they had to take a broken table from, and her working off other damages in the afternoons…before it goes into club mode and is just a bar and small restaurant.

**AN: okay…I know that this has an abrupt ending, but I wanted to finish the chapter so I could move on to more juicy stuff! I hope you guys are still liking it! I sure am…I'm not sure how frequent my updates will be because school starts Monday, but I'll get them up as soon as I can!**


	9. Chapter 9

There were no calls made that Monday night. The four main members of the fight were to stay home on Tuesday, and return on Wednesday…supposedly.

Allison had decided to spend the night with Remy that night because…well, it was a free night in the middle of the week, what the fuck else was she going to do? Stay home? Her parent's didn't raise no fool! She took the opportunities given to her!

"Baby?" Allison asked, trying to wake Remy Wednesday morning by kissing her shoulder. Remy didn't react at all except she wasn't breathing anymore. Allison knit her brows, "Rem?" She shook her: Nothing. "Remy?"

Remy grinned slightly before pouncing on the blonde, completely scaring her and making her scream, "Hmm?" She asked, nuzzling the blonde's sternum and wrapping her forearms as tightly as she could around her body.

"Hmm?" Allison questioned; not knowing what she was questioning.

"You woke me up Babe…what were you wanting?" She kissed where her mouth landed.

"Besides you?" She asked coyly, making Remy look up in surprise. "I was wondering if I could borrow some more clothes?" She asked as she leaned forward just enough to tap a beat on Remy's ass cheeks.

"Mmm!" Remy squealed and pushed her body into the bed, and in turn, into her lover's body, to get away from her hands.

This made Allison giggle lightly and try to slap her cheeks again, but Remy maneuvered them so that she had the blonde's hands in hers, "You keep doing that and the answer's gonna be 'no'…" She let her body fall on top of the blonde's again and started kissing her throat.

"You say 'no' to me, I'll say 'no' to you…" Allison replied in a singsong voice without missing a beat.

Remy pulled from her and stared her down, "You wouldn't dare…that would be denying self satisfaction." She tried to call what she thought was the blonde's bluff.

"I have two hands just like you…I can take care of myself." Allison put on a straight face, seeing how far Remy would last. When she didn't get a response, aside from the blank stare she was already receiving, she took it another step further, "The question is, will you be able to take care of _your_self?"

Remy's jaw dropped a little more. Her eyes had coated with something between lust and urgency. She shook herself out of her stupor, "What a pile of shit!" She started tickling the blonde to complete submission. "You need me!" She was grinning at her lover's strained laughing. "Say it!"

"Okay! OKAY!" She gave in finally. Remy stared at her, waiting for the words to come from her mouth, "You need me." Allison made Remy's jaw slack again.

Remy just shook her head, knowing that her girlfriend was just in one of her playful moods, "Yes I do." She sighed and as she lay on top of her again and snuggled close.

"And I need you too." Allison said in a sudden sweet manner…much like Ally in "The Notebook" when she's talking about her and Noah being birds on the beach.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The rest of that day was spent much in the same sentiment. Remy's face and hand would throb every so often at random intervals, but Allison would always go, and sometimes trip over randomly spread objects, to get her ice or Tylenol or whatever she thought Remy needed.

That Tuesday late afternoon-early evening, Allison's mother called her to tell her that she was able to go back to school, and that she wasn't in any form of trouble. Her mother had come to the conclusion that it was because she was just the victim in the whole ordeal, and while she did like and approve of Remy, her daughter shouldn't be punished because of a fight her girlfriend was in.

Jo and Steve came down from the main house after they received their call from Principal McBride. They were rather pleased to tell Remy that she had to go to school the next day whether she wanted to or not…because she could. The club owner had called Miss Fitzpatrick and told her that Remy was the only one who came to apologize and try to somehow work the damage out.

However, today was Wednesday. When they got to school, the entire building seemed to be watching them. Everyone knew about the fight and in turn the trial… And, as for the text of them kissing…well it had been sent as a mass by Stacy.

Remy had her hand on Allison's waist; they had both of their left hands intertwined as they walked down the hall. They were completely ignoring everyone, but everyone was undividedly paying attention to them. They stopped off at their lockers (which were down the row from each other) to get their books.

Remy got hers first because that's all she kept in her locker. Allison had stuffed some clothes from rehearsal before the matinee performance and other outfits that she had rejected for the party in there, so she was having to fish for her books. Remy laughed as she looked inside and leaned against the bay of lockers. Her chuckle captured Allison's attention, making her look under the bill of Remy's baseball cap.

"Don't make fun. Your kitchen and living room are way worse." She said as she pulled her biology book out and handed it to her girlfriend.

"Yes but my living room and kitchen are not a confined space designed specifically for books and not clothes." Remy said getting a glare from Allison.

"They're still gross." She said as she shoved the clothes around in her locker to make it so her books were reachable.

"You want me to clean them? Well guess what…already done. Did it yesterday after you left." Remy smirked.

Allison had pulled out her notebook and was making sure that the clothes wouldn't push the books from her locker when she stopped and looked up at Remy with surprise, "Really?" Remy nodded and laughed at Allison's raised brows, "Well I'm impressed. Not only does my girlfriend rescue me from danger almost everyday, she cleans too.

"Well that was why I cleaned. I didn't want you tripping over the coffee table again because you were trying to avoid the Hobby Lobby sacks and clothes and plates and shit." She explained as Allison finally gave up, and shut her locker, leaning against it.

"And the list goes on and on." She grinned at Remy's list of booby traps. "Walk me to class." It sounded like a question, but it was indeed a statement.

"It's what I've been waiting on for two and a half months." She replied as she took her girlfriends hand.

Allison leaned against her as they walked down the hall. When they got to Allison's biology class, Remy leaned in and kissed her. The entire hallway stopped…there was no movement, no conversations—there wasn't even someone popping their gum… They broke apart and looked around to find everyone staring at them. "Oh, like you all didn't already know." Remy said to the hallway. She made a sweeping motion with her hands, "Run along." When everyone scurried with smirks and smiles, Remy grinned and leaned in to kiss her again. "Bye Baby, see you in English." Allison nodded and ducked into her class.

~0~0~

When it came time for English, Allison had made it to the class first. Lisa had a big smirk when she walked in and sat beside her, "I know that I've had time to watch and see you guys interact, but seriously? You guys were making out in the hallway? And I wasn't there to witness?"

Allison turned and smiled, "No…we weren't making out. We were just kissing Goodbye…it wasn't anything 'huge' or whatever you're thinking..I promise." She thought about her friend's statement again, and turned to look at Lisa like she was a total perv, "You want to witness?...Why Lisa..I had no idea…"

"Oh, shut up!" She said with haste, then completely changed the subject, "Oh my God!" She threw in her 'this just got serious' hand, "Is Remy okay? Cause what I saw of her face on Monday did not look good. It looked like House really stuck it to her…"

"Oh, is that the rumor now? I lost?" Remy came in and sat in front of Allison and turned sideways to peck her girlfriend's lips. She looked back at Lisa, "Lisa you're staring…and you didn't answer my question."

Lisa scrunched her bunny nose and tried to contain herself, "Gah I'm sorry, but I secretly always thought—ever since we found out you were bi—that you needed to switch teams and you guys should've hooked up…Am I brilliant or what? Aw, you guys are so cute."

Allison was laughing, so Remy took it upon herself to respond, "Gee, thanks Lis…"

"Oh, you're welcome." She flipped her hand like it was no big deal.

Remy laughed and turned back slightly to face Mr. Taub, but she kept her arm on Allison's desk. Allison decided that it was her arm to do with as she pleased…she was going to doodle the crap out of it. But, in order to keep suspicion from the arm's owner on a zero, she just started drawing lazy circles as she pulled up the sleeve.

"Ms. Hadley, take the hat off." Taub said as he walked in.

"You don't want me to do that." Remy said.

"I know that you think you can live above any rules we have here, but last week has ended and Monday and Tuesday are over. You're back to regular school now. So, take the hat off." He said as he leaned back against his desk.

Remy smirked, "Okay," She said as she took her hat off with her free arm. She stared at him in an 'I told you so' manner.

"Yeah…why don't you go ahead and put the hat back on." He said scratching his head. He picked up a rubber band ball and started throwing it to either hand. "So, the rumors…are they true?"

"Well, it depends on which one you hear…" Remy said, turning back sideways to get a little more comfortable.

That ausshole, asshole, Australian, jock loser that hung out with House..and now Stacy was already in class. "Yeah, if you hear the one about Thirteen going crazy psycho bitch on House for no reason, then that's the truth."

"How the fuck would you know Chase? You were so plastered you probably jerked House off instead of yourself that night." Remy was quick to retort.

"Hey! I'm not the fuckin' gay one here! That's you're department!" He was gripping the edge of his desk.

"You're right I like women, that's not news. Women are amazing…" She grinned, "See, I'm not the one in denial."

"Fuck you, you stupid bitch!" He stood up.

"Oh, yeah, see..about that…I already have an amazing girlfriend. I'm not gonna give that up for what I'm going to assume is too awkward, too messy, and way too quick for my satisfaction." She stood up as well.

"Do you want to take this outside?" He started walking toward her.

"What is this? Because House hit a girl, every guy should?" By now Chase was in her face, "You can't even pick a different one? That's rich…just like the pretty boy you are. And, frankly I don't want to be responsible for messing up that pretty little face."

Chase swung the fist he had in the air. Remy ducked and grabbed his wrist with both hands before making a circle with the momentum she'd created. She had his arm pinned on his back and had kicked his legs in, so that we was on his knees.

"Ms. Hadley!" Principal McBride was at the door. Apparently throughout the word battle, Taub had been trying to get them both to stop and when they didn't he buzzed for help.

Remy looked up. "Self defense!" She said as she let go and backed off like she was in a hold up.

"Yes I saw." He said walking into the room, "Come with me." He held up his arm for indication.

"Are you kidding me? He takes a swing at me and I'm the one going to your office?" She grabbed her stuff while she said the next line, "This is bullshit."

"Ms. Hadley!" McBride tried to scold her language.

Chase laughed as he walked back to his seat, "Run along." He mimicked her from earlier that morning.

Remy turned and took a couple steps toward him. "It's a shame that we're not married cause I would love nothing more than to pull a Lorena Bobbitt!"

"Ms. Hadley! My office now!" McBride said. "Mr. Chase. See me after class."

"Yes sir." He slouched in his chair. "Who the hell is Lorena Bobbitt?" He was asking anyone that would answer.

"She became famous in the mid 1990s." Taub said casually.

"So, how would Chase being her husband be a threat?" Another kid in the class asked.

"She cut off her husband's penis, and drove off with it before she threw it in a ditch." He answered in the same casual tone and looked up at the class from the page of the book that had his attention. "I'd hate to be you Chase."

Remy walked into Mr. McBride's office and plopped into a chair; she stayed silent.

"So, you're not questioning why you're in here? You're not going to try and argue self defense again?" He was surprised and wary of her silence.

"No." She looked at him. "I figure you'll tell me eventually or my parents will come get me or you'll send me to Ms. Tyler…or you'll let me go." She smiled a cheesy smile (like Jo would on The Facts of Life).

"You're here because that was the second fight in as many school days that you've been a part of. What's that about Remy?" He tried a different approach to deal with this particular student.

"Oh, my given name…" Then she answered his question, "Just lucky I guess."

"You want to know what I think it is?" He asked her.

"Sure, McBride. Watcha got?" She looked at him as she got comfortable in her seat.

"I think you're just a scared little girl trying to make it big in this bad world. People don't like you? Screw them you don't need them. Let me tell you something. You keep picking fights and there's not gonna be a person left on your side." He was leaning on his arms that were on his desk.

Remy sat there and stared at him for a second, "Okay." She said and leaned back to look out the window in his door. "Can I have my punishment? You're next appointment is here."

"Detention. Until I see fit. You will go to Ms. Tyler everyday and talk out your issues which you clearly have."

"My only issue is people not giving me the benefit of the doubt!" She stood up. "You don't know the circumstances surrounding Friday night—despite the fact that about six people said the same thing, you're siding with the rich kids! And you don't know what happened this morning. You came riding in on your high horse all holier than thou, and planned out the punishment before finding out what really happened. You know my reputation, so you assume I started them both—again despite the six people that said the same thing during the trial. You don't ask to hear my side of the story, and the truth of the matter is you really don't care. You don't like me that's fine. You are probably the only reason that the vote to either punish me or keep me from detention, suspension or expulsion took six different times."

She rolled her eyes, "Both of those guys are starters on the football team, which is actually doing well this year. Both of their parents, along with Stacy's donate to the school regularly, and take part in charity functions that the school puts on. The two guys are going to be up for scholarships as long as their seasons go well, so you figure you'll just push the blame on me because I'm going nowhere in life anyways, right?" There was silence. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." She turned to walk out of his office, but she couldn't keep biting her tongue; she needed to relieve herself of all her frustration. "I could be Mother fucking Teresa and you'd still call me a trouble maker!"

She shook her head as she left this time, "I'll be sure to check in with Ms. Tyler right after school." She turned around to find Jennie in the doorway; she had walked in during McBride's sentencing and heard every word. "Speak of the lovely counselor in the flesh." She said as she walked by Jennie and out of his office. _God…this is going to be fucking hard… _She thought as she remembered her conversation with Fitz-P a while ago.

"Hello, goodbye Thirteen." Remy waved, and Jennie turned right back to McBride. "Sounds like you had an interesting conversation." She said as she occupied the seat that Remy had been in. McBride nodded. "It also sounds like she put you in your place."

"That she did, Jennie, that she did. It's been a very, very long time since a student has done that to me."

"Yeah, well, she's not your normal student." McBride looked at her. "She's brilliant for one. She quoted the Sixth Amendment on Monday, and you know that was impromptu because she had no forewarning that she would necessarily be talking." Jennie took a breath and sighed quickly, "She's just, had a bad childhood and everyone sees that and automatically assumes the worst." Jennie paused, "You did…she's a good girl, she just needs to be set free if you will. Let her take care of herself…"

"She provoked Robert Chase to try and hit her, and when he did she used 'self defense.'"

Jennie stared at him like he was the biggest jerk in the world and pursed her lips. "Another thing about Remy Hadley is that she doesn't "provoke." She gives as good as she gets when it comes to an argument. The difference between her and the entire school, apparently including you, is she can take what she dishes out." She rolled her eyes when McBride still wasn't convinced that this girl was a good kid, and that all he had to do was look. "Why are you so adamant about having this girl be unsuccessful in life? Seriously, we're educators…we're supposed to encourage, not discourage…"

Needless to say, after more words exchanged, the beautiful counselor had a way of showing him his asshole ways. "Why am I so blind?" He asked, referring to Emilynn's earlier statement about Brad and Kevin's parents and the football team.

"Because it's your job to protect the school…it's mine to make sure that you're considering the school's body." Jennie said standing up. She looked outside to see Robert Chase waiting. "You know, you could make the punishment equal, or take Thirteen's away. If I were you, I'd still try to talk to her. You're going to need to hear both sides from the kids eventually right?" She left after that.

"Mr. Chase, come in here please."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy went straight to her art class after receiving her punishment from McBride. She had missed half of journalism already and decided to just go to where she wanted. She walked over to an easel and put a large canvas on it. As she was filling up her pallet with the tempera paints that the school—at least the Intro Classroom had—she looked up to see her teacher walking in. "Oh, hey Mrs. Jackson." She walked over to her.

"Yes Thirteen? A little early aren't you?" She looked up, putting her thermos of ice on her desk. She ignored the girl's wardrobe violation (the hat) because she had been filled in before.

"Yeah, long story…" She said as she looked at the desk before looking at her again, "I have free period then lunch after this class, so would it be okay if I just stayed and painted?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

Mrs. Jackson was a very understanding woman. She was very nice, and loving. She was the type of person that always gave people the benefit of the doubt no matter what. That alone was why Remy liked her so much; she was the flaw in her theory to life—at least her life.

Mrs. Jackson looked up and smiled, "Of course you can. I'll tell you when you need to start cleaning up to be ready for sixth hour."

"Okay thank you so much. I need this right now…" She had indicated the paints before trailing off.

"I understand dear." She said. She really didn't understand what Remy was going through, but she knew that this class was like a therapy to her. She wanted to help all her students, but particularly this damaged girl. She was the only student in any of her classes that she felt she could help most in this way.

Remy nodded and walked back over to the stool and canvas she'd set up. She put her pallet down to take off her flannel shirt so that she wouldn't get paint on it. She pulled out her headphones and stuck the buds in her ears. She liked songs from the early 2000's. She didn't really care that they were like a decade old; they were good songs to her. She sat back down and went to work; she started out finger painting. She liked to let her mind wander, and let her body control what she painted. Whenever the canvas was full, or she could see something in her paintings, she would go into putting (more) detail by using tools that the school provided.

She had literally turned her phone off—something she hadn't done for more than a minute since she got it—to give herself complete freedom; she didn't want anyone pulling her back to reality. This was her high, her escape, and she needed it right then.

Allison walked into the Intro classroom; she had a feeling that she'd find Remy in the art room after what happened in English. She'd checked the band rooms already, so this was her second best bet. She knew Remy painted when she was upset, and she knew that she was really good. She looked up to find Remy in a back corner that wasn't really part the classroom anymore, facing away from everyone.

"She's been over there for about two hours now. Came in about half a class early and has been over there ever since." Mrs. Jackson was standing next to Allison; she had just made a round with her freshman when she saw Allison walk in.

"Is she okay?" Allison turned to the teacher.

"She will be." She nodded. "You should go over there…see what she's been doing. I think it's her best piece. At least from what I've seen…"

"Oh yeah? I've seen some pretty amazing paintings in her house that I assume are hers…" She was staring at Remy's back.

"I think this one will take the cake. Keep in mind that she's not working with a visual aid of any kind, and this painting will blow you out of the water. Go on!...She needs to get out of here anyways. She needs to eat." Mrs. Jackson turned to her class and started making another round.

Allison walked towards Remy, trying to see what she was painting. At first, all she could see were black corners and black edges, but as she got closer, she saw the middle and the bottom of the painting. Her eyes filled up with tears—only slightly, but she didn't care. The painting was of her sitting on a park bench laughing. Everything around her was green from plant life and gold from the sun. On the wooden slates of the bench were the words: "When everything around me darkens, you are my guiding light."

Remy had put her pallet on the table next to her and put her arms over her head to look at it, and decide of she was satisfied. However, before she could make her decision, she was turned around and was kissing her girlfriend. When Allison pulled away from her, she had to think about where she was. "Hey baby."

"Hey you." The blonde nuzzled her then looked at her painting again. "Is that true?"

"You know it is. You know I try to get out of my head when I paint; that I try to show myself what and how I'm really feeling. It's the only thing I took away from the shrink my father sent me to when I was five right after he started drinking." She looked down for a moment because a bad memory had surfaced, but then she looked in Allison's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again. "Mmm, can we get some lunch? You could tell me what McBride said…" At Remy's reaction she added to her sentence. "or we can talk about whatever you want to talk about." She leaned into her. "Please?"

Remy nodded, "Okay, just let me clean this up real quick."

Five minutes later they were in the courtyard with their lunches. Allison was sitting on top of a table with Remy in front of her. Remy had her head resting against Allison's stomach, and had her arms around the blonde's body trying to stay in the serene state painting had put her in. She knew it was going to be the calmest she was going to be for a while and she wanted to take complete advantage of it. Allison was rubbing her hands up and down Remy's back.

Lisa and Wilson came over and sat down with them. "Hey guys." Lisa said almost as if she didn't want to wake someone up.

Remy turned her head so that she was facing them, "Hey. How are you guys?"

Wilson scoffed at Remy's question, "Better than youoof!" He but was hit in the gut by Harper at the end. "Sorry. I just meant that Lis told me about the second fight and McBride."

"Yeah, well. What can you do? I've decided to just go with it. There's not really a point in trying here anymore."

"So…does that mean you're leaving at the semester?" Wilson asked, recalling her proposition with her cousins.

Remy looked at him for a second, really considering his statement. "No. I'm gonna stick it out. It's just a little bit more than three semesters."

"Good, cause I'd get lonely." He said. "Ow! That hurts!" He said to Lisa who hit him again.

"Well then don't say stupid stuff, even if it was to cheer up a friend." Lisa said, a little offended that Wilson would be so 'lonely' without Remy despite her being there.

"" Wilson mimicked Lisa in a cruel, making fun of, manner.

Remy and Allison laughed, before Allison spoke "You know, if I didn't know either of you I'd think you guys spent the night together despite it being a school night…" Wilson and Lisa looked at them, then each other then back to the other women, and repeated the process a couple times. They had never really spent the night together…even on the weekends, it never really happened. Wilson couldn't lie to his folks, and Lisa chose not to get in trouble, so their answer was clear…no sleepovers…that is until Friday to the night before.

"Oh My God!" Remy said throatily and started laughing. She stood up and gave Wilson their secret handshake.

"Well you guys ditched me on Friday…not that we really had plans that night, but Allison and me usually have a spend the night… So he drove me to the party and home. And, yes it's something he does all the time because he's the boy and he's obligated to, but something just…happened, and we've been 'spending the night' the whole week." Lisa said looking in Wilson's eyes as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Yeah. Hormones." Both Remy and Allison said.

Wilson and Lisa looked at them in disbelief. "You guys spend way too much time together." They both said at the same time; this made them look at each other.

"Us? What about you?" The other couple replied.

Remy stood up and put her 'this just got serious hand' in "Okay stop! I'm getting' freaked out." She said as she sat back down facing outside the table, nestling her back in between Allison's legs.

Wilson looked up, "Uh oh. Principal McBride! We'll catch you two in vocal and I'll catch you in the band room." He said as he gathered his and Lisa's stuff and they made a break for it.

"Thanks! You guys are really the best of friends!" Remy said sarcastically, so that they'd know she was kidding. She looked up, letting her head fall on Allison's front, "You're not leaving are you?"

"No baby. I'm right here with you." She moved Remy's hat to the side and kissed her.

"Eh-hmm" McBride coughed, causing the girls to break apart. He sat down next to them.

Remy looked at him with expectancy. "What do you want now McBride? Did you change your mind? Decide to expel me after all?"

"Yes and no." Remy looked at him for explanation. "Yes I decided to change your punishment, and no you are not expelled. In fact…you're not anything. There is no punishment. You made very valid points in my office this morning that I couldn't help but think about. Aside from that, Ms. Tyler helped me see another side of you, of your story. With all honesty, I trust Ms. Tyler more than any parent that walks through my doors, no matter how much money they give to the school. I would like to encourage you.." He hesitated as he looked at Allison also, "both to talk to Ms. Tyler or a professional if you…well it's your decision." He stood up from the bench, "I am very sorry that I treated you with such little respect and so many assumptions. You are a very brilliant girl, and I hope you can forgive me." He started to walk away.

"Okay." Remy said.

He turned around, "What?"

"Okay." She said again standing up, and walked towards him a little. "I forgive you. But as the saying goes with a little Remy Hadley thrown in to fit the situation: Judge me once that's your bad…don't do it again, cause then it'll be mine.

McBride smirked at her then went his separate way. Remy turned around to see Allison telling a returned Lisa and Wilson what just happened. "Ahhww, you guys just couldn't stay away. Could you?"

**AN: Okay….I know I took forever, but I just got swamped with school, and that personal hell I mentioned back in chapter six…anyways…please tell me if you're still reading and liking it, because if you're not then I'm just going to slap on a short ending and call it fin, but if you are I have possibly two more chapters before I come to a close….but you need to let me know if you're still enjoying it…with reviews please!**

**I bid you adieu until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day English was full. Every single face had shown up, and Taub had a bad feeling in his gut, but chose to ignore it. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I need to make copies of your assignments. If anything—ANYthing happens while I'm gone everyone in this room will have detention until they can't see straight anymore."

"Oh, well that means me and Allison are home free." Remy said, causing Allison to hit her and everyone else to laugh.

"Haha, Thirteen, you're hilarious." He said while he walked out the door.

"Yeah, I know."

It couldn't have been planned better, but as soon as Taub was out of sight, House strolled into the room to talk to Foreman and Chase about nothing important…he just saw it as something to do, and he was already late to his class so he didn't see how a couple more minutes could affect his tutorial detention he knew he'd receive. It didn't take long for House to realize that Thirteen and Cameron were in the class too.

"Well, look who it is! Remy Hadley: Bitch from Hell." House said, sitting on top of Stacy—that bitch!—'s desk while staring at Remy.

"And hello to you too House; I didn't think you knew my name." Remy feigned a pleasantry, looking at him.

"Oh, Remy. Of course I know your name! I know the name of every bitch that tries to take me out. I'm polite like that." He gave her the same feigned look.

"See, that's where you're wrong. It was self defense…" She looked to her side at Allison's face, checking to see if she wanted her to stop or if she was going to let her be herself and face the conflict at hand. With the look she didn't receive, she continued, "At first. But…then seeing you lying there, looking unbelievably conceded, egged me on, and well…it just got fun from there…" She stayed in her seat.

"Oh, go fuck yourself." He waved her off, not really having a good comeback.

"Why do you people keep telling me to fuck things that aren't my girlfriend?" She closed her eyes and rolled them simultaneously like she was annoyed, but giving into an answer, "I mean…yeah I guess I could fuck myself, but really…what's the fun in that? Especially when I have that!" She indicated the blonde, "You remember what that's like, right?" She smirked prevailingly at House.

Again, House didn't really have a comeback, but she had gained his attention and he couldn't back down now, "I'm going to make your life a living hell, you hot bisexual bitch."

"You can try, but you're not going to be the first if that's what you were hoping for." She paused for a moment, debating if she wanted or cared about the class knowing her past or not..and in turn the school. She did not, so the route she was going to take would definitely not work, "I've already lived Hell twice, and I got a lot more people besides you telling me to go to hell everyday. So get in line and, take a number." She squinted her eyes in challenge and everyone started making 'ooh' noises or looked at each other in disbelief.

House and Thirteen ignored everyone and stared each other down, something in his eyes changed…it softened, "You're lucky I'm impatient." He said, throwing Thirteen off.

_Did he just bow out?_ Thirteen thought as she looked over to Cameron whose face was contorted with confusion also. She looked back to House to see him walk to the door.

"No." An Australian accent filled the room, and stopped House from leaving. "He's a very patient guy. He'll get his; he's just waiting for the right time to fuck you up." He said coming to his alpha's un-needed defense.

Thirteen looked at him like he was a dumb ass. She looked at House, "Are you waiting for the right time to um.. 'fuck me up'?" She scrunched her face during her last words.

House moved into the room again to answer, but again Chase started talking, "Yeah. Because you deserve to be fucked up like the filthy whore you are!" He spat at her.

House opened his mouth again to tell Chase to shut up, but he was cut off before he started…again, "Shut up, Chase!" Eric Foreman, the last person anyone would expect to defend anyone beside himself, said.

"What did you just say?" Chase stood up and looked at his darker mate.

"I told you to shut up!" He stood up as well, and started walking towards Remy, but stared Chase down, "Just leave her alone. Leave them alone. House doesn't have a problem with them, why should you?..." He stared at Chase for a moment, seeing his real feeling flash for a moment "Oooooh, I see…You don't wear jealousy well…In all actuality it makes you look like a dunce." He provoked, walking back over to where Chase was.

"You don't want to do this." Chase said, making his tone very low and threatening because he knew that Foreman was trying to get him to swing first.

Foreman was so sick and tired of listening to that jackass prattle on and on about this girl, that girl, and Stacy…and Allison, which he knew was false. This ran deeper than plain annoyance; Foreman wanted Chase exploited like he exploited Thirteen, Allison and every other girl that had ever said 'no' to him…In all reality, Chase and him weren't friends. They'd know each other throughout high school and maybe see each other when they came back home for vacations—if Chase still could—but after that, there was no reason for them to even pretend that they knew each other.

He smirked, taking a breath, "That's where you're wrong. This." He smiled, "This is what I've wanted since Thirteen came to this damn school. The day she came here, I learned what kind of a jackass you really were." Remy's jaw dropped. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever picture Foreman, football boy wonder, coming to her rescue.

"Oh really? And how's that?" He was trying to remind himself that this was his boy…his brother…one of his teammates and friends.

"You are nothing but an immature pretty boy that drives around in his fancy car and spends Daddy's money. And, I was fine with that until I saw how much of a sexist egotistical prick you are. You flash your smile and pick up any girl you please, but you don't care about them. Once you have them moaning your name you push them to the side like a two-dollar whore. And when you find a good fuck you decide to go back to her." He intentionally stared at Stacy, calling her out, "If she says 'no' it's no big deal, just get her drunk or drugged. She'll do whatever you want. Yeah, Chase! You're a real good guy! I want to be you someday…Not. Dude! Not even House treats women the way you've treated them in the last year…" He did the same closed eye roll as Remy had done earlier, "Aside from the fight with Thirteen." He knew Chase was going to throw that in his face. He laughed at him again, "Just do us all a favor and shut the fuck up for the next year and a half…there would be a lot less drama—which, by the way, Gossiping dude? A little gay—no offense!" He turned to Remy and Allison.

"None taken." They said together.

"Good," He began turning back to Chase and got back to his speech, "We would all be able to live our lives with a little less annoyance without your fucked in the asshole chatter."

Chase had walked up to where Foreman stood and punched him. Foreman, though, was quick to react. He charged Chase and, due to House dodging them, they landed in the hall. Of course, the entire class followed. Remy stared for a moment, completely gob smacked before she ran down the hall to the principal and counselor's adjoining offices.

When she got there, she saw Taub, Jennie, and McBride in McBride's office. "Who are you here to see dear?" The secretary said.

"Hey!" Emmy shouted, out of breath, making all three adults look her direction. "It's Foreman!" She huffed, still trying to catch her breath, "Backed me up!...Fight… Hallway! Let's go! Time to do your job!" She waved her arms exaggeratedly before she tore off down the hallway, not really waiting for them to follow.

When she got back, Chase was on top of Foreman, but Foreman was holding his own…it almost looked like he was winning. "House do something!" Remy shouted.

"Like what?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

She glared at him before she decided to take care of things herself. She pulled Chase until he was off of Foreman and pushed him back, "Hold him back!" She yelled at House who did as he was told; he didn't want them fighting anymore than Thirteen did apparently.

Foreman got up real quick and was going toward Chase again, but Remy got in the middle, "Back off! Back off! Foreman!" She grabbed his face and stared at him until he looked at her. "Back off…Calm down. Thank you so much for everything you are, but this isn't your fight." She had pushed Foreman to the other side of the hallway while she was talking. He nodded. "Okay." She said patting his chest. "You are going to make some woman very, very happy one day." Foreman looked down and smiled bashfully, "No, really you are. Just tell them about this fight and tell them what you said, and any girl will be putty in your hands."

It wasn't until lunch that Remy saw Foreman again. Both he and Chase had been escorted to McBride's office.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

That afternoon Remy had gone to the club to pay off part of her debt. But, it turned out that one of the waitresses didn't show during the lunch rush, so the owner asked her to fill in—she had told him that she could waitress whenever if he needed her to…apparently he was taking full advantage of this offer.

She had finished the bottom part of the mural, and was extremely please with this fact because she hated having to be scrunched up in awkward positions. She was finally able to sit on the bench she had pulled over from one of the tables she and House had ruined, and was taking a moment to stretch—and to pop every possible bone she could think of—when hands made their way onto her shoulders.

"Mmm, those are good hands." She stroked one with her index finger. "Just don't tell my girlfriend I said that because she'll get jealous and then we'll have to break up and it'll be a whole thing…" Remy trailed off, laughing at what she thought was a funny joke…that is until the hands on her shoulders dug in to an extremely painful intensity. "OOOOWWWA!" Remy pulled away with daggers…soft ones in her eyes, "That hurt!"

"You thought I was someone else!" Allison glared back.

"Lies!" Remy exclaimed. Allison's fiery eyes flashed to a certain expectancy. Remy took her girlfriend's hands and kissed them, "Iw's only jokin'…" She said like a small child.

"Uh huh," Allison's jaw jutted to the side…trying to hide her smile because she knew her girlfriend was playing around, but Remy saw right through her.

"I love you." Remy kissed her softly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she sat down on the bench and pulled the standing blonde between her legs, holding onto her hips and backside.

"I was lonely, and I thought maybe you'd have dinner with me if you could?" Allison ran her hands along the brunette's shoulders and upper arms.

"Uhh…I have to ask Max…" Remy said, looking toward the bar for said person.

"I already did."

Remy looked at Allison surprised. "You already did?"

"Yeah, he said that you could eat if you wanted to…there's burgers at our table." Allison coaxed, smiling when she saw Remy's ears perk up like a dog's when food was mentioned.

"Food? Already?" Remy began walking in the direction Allison pointed.

"Yes food already." Allison answered as if she were talking to the same small child Remy was acting like earlier. A little bit after they sat down, the blonde started up conversation again. "Did you hear about Foreman and Chase?" She asked, looking to the side while tracing the top of her glass with her index and middle finger.

"What about Foreman and Chase?" Remy wasn't interested so much in the conversation as she was looking from the blonde's face to her hand.

"Chase got suspended for the rest of the week and is in ISS for the next three weeks." She stopped her hand on the cup and put her fingers around her straw, then paused for a moment to stare at her girlfriend before she used it as a stirring stick.

Remy kept the stare for a bit longer, then let one big belly chuckle loose before quickly sobering…at least to a smile, "Chase had In School Suspension?" Allison nodded, "Duhuhude," she was still laughing a little, "What about Foreman?"

"Nothing as far as I know…I think maybe tutorial detention, but just for the rest of this week and next week." She explained.

"Well damn…" Remy grinned as she went back to her food.

By the time Allison was finished, Remy had brought her plate and drink around to the kitchen, and cleaned the table around her, "Babe?...what are you doing?"

"I gotta get back to work, and I didn't want someone else to have to clean my mess since..you know, I technically work here now…" She shrugged as she picked up the blonde's plate and moved it to the kitchen also. She walked back out with full intention of seeing off her girlfriend, but the blonde was no longer at the table.

It took her a moment to see that Allison had walked over to where the mural was going to be, so as she snapped her fingers and pounded the palm of her hand, she walked over to her, "What are you doing over here?" She asked as she sat down on the bench and pulled it a little closer to the wall.

"Well, you seem preoccupied with wanting to pay your debt, so I thought I'd just come over and watch..you know, if that's okay…" She gave her best puppy face.

Remy didn't react, so Allison sighed and began to move to leave, "NO!" Remy reached for Allison's hand, "You can stay…it's just—I don't know it's just weird.. being watched while I paint…" Remy bugged her eyes and wiggled her fingers in front of her creepily during her last phrase.

"Maybe you could teach me instead…" Allison replied as she took the hand that grabbed hers and put it on her stomach before sliding it up and to her mouth to kiss her palm and the tip of her thumb.

Remy's breath caught in her throat. "You want me to teach you how to paint…" All Allison did was nod, which made Remy smirk, "Well then…" She scooted back on the bench and patted in front of her, "Let's paint."

Allison grinned as she sat down. Remy scooted forward so that she was flush against her. She put one arm around the shorter girl's waist, and ran her other hand from the blonde's knee, up her side and back down to the inside of Cameron's thigh…

"Babe?" Allison covered the brunette's hands with her own.

"Uh huh?" Remy grunted into Allison's ear.

"This isn't painting…" she grinned at her counterpart's reaction, "I mean, I don't even have a brush in my hand."

Remy gave her a look of annoyed concentration—because she was having fun a moment before, "Here." She gave her a brush and palette. "See this line?" She indicated one of many penciled lines drawn on the wall. "We're gonna paint from that to this red." She took Allison's hand that had the brush in it and put hers over it, and did the same with the hand that held the palette. She then started in on the mural.

It didn't take long for Allison to get the hang of it, and for Remy to start running her hands along the other girl's body. She started with Allison's painting arm as hers left it. Just one finger at first, but as she got closer to the blonde's body, she couldn't help but caress with more intention. She brought her other hand to the blonde's shoulders too, and then ran her hands down her back.

At the point that Remy's hands were rubbing her hips, she let out a breath, "Baby…"

Remy leaned into her grinning and kissed her earlobe, "Yes?" She asked huskily.

Allison could hear the grin in the girl's voice and shook herself to start concentrating on painting and not the brunette, "Nothing." She barely got the word out.

This made Remy chuckle breathily as she leaned back a little and moved her hands up and down her girlfriend's sides, grinding her hips into her counterpart's ass. Allison let out a heavy sigh, and still continued the pretense of painting the part red that she was assigned. Remy noticed the slight hesitation that Allison made and grinned even wider. She kept her hands at her hips for a bit longer, then, without any forewarning, she ran her hands up and to her chest, squeezing Allison's love lumps as she attached her mouth to the blonde's throat.

Allison's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she had to flatten her hand to lean against the wall. She was barely able to think as the brunette moved her hands away from her chest and back down to her hips, "Bathroom?" She asked as if she was out of breath.

"Hmm mm" Remy shook her head.

"What?" Allison would have shrieked, but in her state she could only breath her answers out.

"My place…" She started macking on her neck again, "How'd you get here?" Remy asked, knowing she didn't bring her.

"I got Lisa to drop me off before she went back to her hou—mm!" She had turned her head to look at the girl behind her, but was cut off by her lips. "So, your place? Are you allowed?"

"Yeah." Remy said, "Yeah…I've been here a couple hours today." She turned to look behind the bar to see if Max was around.

He of course was, and of course knew what she was about to ask, "The get hell out, Remy! You've been here for to damn long today!" He yelled across the bar, drawing some of the patron's attention to them…quite literally wrapped up in each other.

They both smiled at him and stood up, untangling themselves. Remy picked up a bit…really it was to find her keys and phone, and Allison walked to her purse and book bag—which had a change of clothes in it just in case.

As Remy began to turn to her girlfriend, one of the waitresses walked out of the back and straight towards her, "Hey Remy!" She called to get the brunette's attention.

Remy turned around after hearing her name, "Oh, hey Gia." She had an issue with this girl. Gia knew about Allison—and probably knew that she was right behind her for that matter—and still tried to get into Remy's pants; she wasn't comfortable around her, but she wasn't in so much of a bitch mode that she could tell her to fuck off.

"Are you leaving already?" She asked, getting pretty close for Remy's liking.

"Uh hu—yeah, I am. I'm going home with my girlfriend that I am completely loyal to and totally in love with." She looked towards said girlfriend for help out of that situation. _Geez oh Pete, if doesn't stop now, she's a fucking idiot…I can't be any more explicit. I need to stop being nice…to women…_

"Oh, cause I was gonna see if you wanted to hang out tonight…" She stepped even closer, and was about to touch Remy's arm and trail it downwards, but she stopped.

"Baby?" Allison had dropped her things back on top of each other. She came over and wrapped her arms around her, then ducked under Remy's arm so that she could be seen by the bitch that was flirting with her girlfriend. She looked at Remy and pecked her, "You about ready?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm waiting on you Boo." She kissed her once more.

"Okay…" Allison Eskimo kissed her before turning to look at the other girl, "Who's this?" She asked in her best polite bitch manner she could attain in that moment…

"This is—" Remy was cut off.

"Gia." She said in the same attitude, and stuck out her hand, which Allison took.

"Gia." The blonde said with a fake smile plastered on her face. She pause then turned to Remy, "Babe, will you get my stuff and put it in the car?" Remy scrunched her nose and was about to whine, but Allison moved her hand to her ass and squeezed to get her attention, "Please?" She asked in a way that told the brunette that she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Yeah." She nodded and kissed her mouth and cheek before leaving the two alone.

Allison still had a hold of Gia's hand as the brunette left. As she turned back to Gia, she yanked her hand and dropped it to get her attention, "Okay, I'm going to tell you this once: Back up and back off! You can't have her, she doesn't want you—" Allison was cut off, but she took control again before the girl could say anything, "I swear to God if you say 'How do you know?' I'm gonna kill a puppy. I know because I know her. I'm in a relationship with her; I'm in love with her. She's in love with me. We both believe in and practice fidelity. We make love every chance we get, and you can damn me to the other end of the earth if you don't believe that she says I'm the best she's ever had when she cums. Generally bitches get the message when I make myself known, but you don't seem to….If I hear anything about you hitting on or trying to ask out my girlfriend, I swear on my life that I will make you wish you hadn't laid eyes on her. We clear?"

To say that Gia was a little intimidated was accurate, but to say that she was intimidated enough to back down would be wrong, "Bring it on, Bitch."

"Go fuck yourself, Whore…it's what you're going to be doing when you decide to back down anyways. Might as well get used to it." The two had gotten closer and closer throughout their conversation, so when she was done talking she pulled back, gave her a glare and left.

"What did you say?" Remy asked, leaning against the car as Allison walked out.

"I told her to back off because you were mine and no one else's…then she told me to bring it on, so I told her to fuck herself." She huffed as she got in the car.

Remy was biting her lips to keep from smiling, but she couldn't hold it in for very long.

"What?" Allison looked at her with confusion.

"Nothing…it's just..now you know how I feel when every fuckin' guy—and some girls—hit on you constantly."

"I am not hit on constantly…" Allison tried to deny it.

"YES! Yes you are Babe!...it's not a bad thing, people just think you're hot…" Remy shrugged.

"Uhh…everyone thinks you're hot too." She sounded like a fifth grader getting in an 'Is not'-'Is too' kind of argument.

"So I guess it's settled…we are hot." Remy leaned in quickly and pecked the blonde then laughed at her mixed reaction.

Allison was still fuming because of that whore Gia, but Remy had this innate way of making her happy, that she became completely useless. "Come on…" She motioned for Remy to start driving, "Let's go have sex."

"Okay." Remy said shocked that those words just fell so casually from her mouth. But, she wasn't about to answer negatively to her girlfriend's statement, so she put car in gear and headed to her house.

~0~0~

Allison and Remy walked into Remy's house, and for some reason, an—for lack of a better word—awkward sense fell over the two girls…it was completely quiet aside from the TV that Remy turned on. Remy decided to sit down on the couch; after Allison put her bags in the master bedroom, she sat next to the brunette and stared at her.

"What?" Remy asked. She didn't turn her head to Allison until she knew she wasn't gonna get a response. By this point Allison had turned to the TV; Remy rolled her eyes and turned back herself.

Allison then grabbed Remy's thigh and turned back to her, immediately catching her surprised lips with her own to kiss her hard. She kept kissing her as she pushed her back in order to climb on her lap.

Remy the ever submissive one of the two—BAHA!—let the smaller girl do as she pleased, but the brunette did show her appreciation by rubbing her hands along her lover's thighs and hips and ass.

Allison pulled from Remy's kiss and embrace, but stayed astride her lover's lap.

"What, why?" Remy asked, not wanting the blonde to stop them…it was like taking her present on Christmas.

"Do you love me?" Allison asked as she swatted Remy's hands from her body.

"What?" Remy asked knitting her eyebrows and stared seriously into her eyes.

"Do." Allison separated and leaned a little more with each word, "You. Love. Me?" She asked sternly.

"With everything I have." Remy sat forward and despite Allison's attempt to swat her hands away again, she wrapped her arms around her. "You know that. You are just lime green J-ello when you know you don't need to be."

"Pff" Allison scoffed as she tried to push from Remy and up off her completely.

"No." Remy grabbed onto her tighter, and Allison struggled with her more mumbling things under her breath, "NO!" Remy picked her up and pushed her roughly against the wall, "Stop!"

"Fuck you!" Allison slapped her.

"Is that what you want?" Remy took Allison's face with her hand, "Do you want me to fuck you?" She was still panting from the small fight, "Do you want a fuck, or do you want me to make love to you? Don't you want me to show you how I feel about you?...and how I definitely don't feel about anybody else?"

Allison was staring at her with tears in her eyes. Remy nodded, "You are more stubborn than a fucking mule Darling." She kissed her. "I won't go back there unless you're with me okay? Is that what you want?"

"No. I trust you." She read Remy's undertone with her last couple statements despite the sincerity Remy said them with, she knew the brunette thought she didn't trust her. "I don't know what's wrong with me Babe…I just…I want you all the time…I'm jealous when you talk to other people…" She lost her words at that point.

"I'm crazy in love with you too Baby…don't worry, soon you'll probably get sick of me, and we'll be fighting to keep us alive…" Allison gave her a look that said she didn't want to fight to keep them alive, and Remy laughed and pushed her hard against the wall, "It's bound to happen. We just have to want to fight for what we know is a Godsend… You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You are the love of my life. You are the one person that I am supposed to be with; I know this. You know it too, I can see by the look on your face." Remy grinned as Allison looked at her.

"I do trust you." Was all Allison could get out…she had so much more to say, but she couldn't form the words. So, she took Remy's hand that had fallen from her face to her neck and kissed each fingertip.

Remy leaned in and kissed her firmly, passionately on her lips. "I love you." She stared at Allison, wanting to hear the words in return.

"I love you too." She had their foreheads pressed together.

Remy pushed from the wall and brought them upstairs. They were kissing the entire way. She got them to the bed, and instead of laying Allison down, she sat down with the blonde straddling her. Allison's hands were in her hair and hers were running up the shorter girl's back so she could hold onto her shoulders to grind into her.

"Mmm! Allison squealed slightly and stood on her knees as she pulled from the brunette's knees. "Touch me here." She took Remy's hand and brought it down to her pants. Then undid her pants and took her lover's hand again, "Touch me here…please."

Remy did as told, as she wrapped her free hand around the blonde's waist, and kissed anywhere she could whether it was covered or not.

Allison gasped as Remy finally began to move her fingers. She brought her face to her own and kissed her. "This…this is what you do to me." She breathed out.

Remy took this opportunity to flip them over and do her best to disrobe them both as much as possible.

~0~0~

Hours passed as they mode love as if it were their honeymoon, or their first time together. They smiled at each other as they woke and the morning sun gleamed through Remy's window.

Soon after Remy's phone, and in turn Remy, started singing.

_No other love, Darling I'm flying_

_No other love, Darling I'm flying_

_And I can go. I can go anywhere._

_But no other love could take me there_

_Oooh._

Remy moved on top of Allison and kissed her stomach as she sang with her alarm that just played the song through.

"I love you." They both whispered at the same time.

"Time for school" Remy said, unmotivated, a few moments later.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Two weeks later during lunch, Remy was walking over to the table that Allison, Lisa and James were at when she saw Foreman sitting at the fountain in the quad by himself. He was leaning against the fountain wall and had just opened a soda, and a bunch of the older jocks—excluding House amazingly—came up to him. They took his lunch and drink, and the only thing she heard was "Pick a side and stay loyal to it, Prick." She was sure that more was said, but she couldn't hear. She walked over to him in her hat, tight-fitted baseball tee that said "Jealous?" with a picture of Amy Poehler's SNL character: Amber, baggy boy jeans with a studded belt, and her converse.

"Hey, Foreman." She sat next to him and gave him her soda and half of her chicken salad sandwich. She looked out over the field, feeling completely awkward.

He stared at her waiting for her to talk. When she didn't, he did. "What are you doing?"

"Hanging out." She replied, that awkward feeling still taking residence in her stomach.

"Why are you hanging out here?" He was still staring at her.

"Because…I hang out with people I like." She looked at him and smiled. When he looked at her like he thought she had an agenda, she continued, "Look. I know that you want to play sports and I know that you're the type of stand up guy to stick out rather un-glorified situations. But…I just want to let you know that if you were to quit football and just do baseball and basketball, it would make sense. And, I know that the football guys would all have something to say, but they obviously have something to say now too…" She let her words sink in. "I'm just saying." She shrugged.

Foreman said nothing and nodded. "And…I mean, I can't guarantee anything for the other party members, but I'll be at every game regardless…I go to things that are important to people I like—even if they don't necessarily say it aloud." She sighed as she stood. "Look, you're very much the strong silent type…like Batman, which is awesome, but it's rather awkward for me."

"What do you want?" He asked finally breaking his silence.

"Nothing…I just want you to know that I'm there for you…along with Allison and more than likely Lisa and James…As the famous song in the story about toys goes: 'You got a friend in me'…" She shrugged and started to walk away.

"Good." That was the only thing Foreman said as he kept his place against the fountain.

Remy had turned back to him and smiled and nodded, "Good." She turned and continued her trek to her boo and other friends.

"HEADS UP!" And Australian accent yelled.

Remy, of course turned around to see a football flying towards her face. She sure as hell was not going to be Marcia fucking Brady with a broken nose, so her hands flew up and caught the ball on instinct…all those years of being a tomboy really paid off now. She was about to get all up in Ausshole's business, but stopped short when she saw House stalk over to him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked. Chase stuttered and didn't get an answere out. "You ju-you ju- you just were being the ultimate annoying fucker!" He turned to Remy and called, "I'm sorry Thirteen." Then he turned back to Chase, "Don't throw a football at fucking girls, dickhead!" He slapped the back of his head to show his seriousness.

_Maybe he really is changing…_ Remy thought as she threw a pretty good spiral if she did say so herself back to House. She turned again and finally got to her Baby.

"Hey Boo." She kissed her cheek.

"Kitty!" Allison pulled her in for a real kiss.

"Okay." Lisa threw her French fry back on her plate and wiped her hands, "You two have officially ruined Monsters Inc. for me…"

The both grinned at her. "Sorry Lis…" Remy was grinning as she turned back around to watch as her peers raced around throughout the lunch period. This was her time to sit and breath and be. Her time to be calm and focus on nothing…and she was with Allison.

**AN: Okay, I know, I know, I've been gone for a really long time. I apologize. I do have an epilogue planned if you guys want me to post it, just let me know and I will try to get it written and up soon. I have been completely obsessing over The L Word, cause I had never seen it before…and now I own the entire series….I'm just saying it's fucking amazing and I put a line from on of the episodes in this chapter because when I was finishing it, it seemed so amazingly appropriate, I had to use it…not that you guys really care….**

**As always let me know what you think! Oh, and I apologize if it doesn't flow….**


	11. Chapter 11

Remy stepped out of the shower. She ran her towel along her body in order to dry it. She ran her towel through her hair and, for a moment, became confused. She whipped her head to the mirror, in which time she remembered why her hair felt weirdly gone. She actually cut off her hair—it was bob-ish, but not the classic twenty's kind…it had a chic style to it that she liked. Allison said she like it too, so she was happy.

She finished drying herself and walked back into her room. "Babe?" She called, looking at the bed, seeing clothes laid out. "Do we have to go tonight?" She whined as she made her way downstairs.

Allison, who was in the kitchen fixing them some dinner, rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Yes! You're the one who wanted to go because and I quote, 'It's like Halloween, but not because it's summer!' You're the one who really, really wanted to go to late 50s-early 60s night with everyone. You are the one that got excited about me having to wear a poodle skirt…so excited that you drew out the pattern for it." She turned around with pointed eyes as she heard Remy walk in.

"Oh yeah…about that.." She drew on the counter, "Why are you always the girl when we dress up and go places? Why can't I be the girl?"

"Because Boo…" She began as she turned the stove off and poured their dinner onto their plates, "You're the one that chopped her hair off…" She said in a slightly singsong voice.

"HEY!" Remy put a finger in front of her girlfriend's face. "You said that you liked it! You said it was sexy!" She was almost panicky during her fit.

"Hmmhmm," Cameron giggled slightly under her breath. "I do think it's sexy, I just knew how it would bother you if I used that factor in this useless, hollow argument you're trying to start…"

Remy had been helping Allison get the plates and glasses and silverware to the table during her retort. She was opening her mouth to come back, but stopped short. Because she knew that if she argued, she would be proving her girlfriend right. She slumped in her seat and began eating her meal.

They had music going to the dinner wasn't completely silent, but Allison knew that she got Remy's goat. She was trying not to laugh during their meal, and in order to do that, she hurried through to start getting herself ready.

Remy had eaten as slowly as possible, giving Allison time to get ready in peace. She mumbled as she brought their dishes to the sink, "I still don't see why that just because I have the short hair now that I have to be the boy…"

"Oh my God! This argument is so old, and we haven't even begun yet!" Allison came in the kitchen again, exasperated already at her girlfriend's childish—yet adorable—antics.

The blonde shook her head, as her hands landed on her hips and she began pacing. She paused mid-pace, staring at the corner of a chair. As Remy took a breath to talk, Allison looked up. With that single look, she was able to make Remy's breath catch and her body scrunch up, like a turtle going inside its shell when it's scared.

Cameron sighed, "I guess…" she started tugging on her shirt, "I mean, I do kind of get tired of always being the girl when we do these things… I'll go change and put on your clothes, and then you can be the poodle skirt wearing swing dancing maniac. Okay?" Allison started for the stairs.

Remy stopped her, "NO!" She ran in front of the blonde. "I want to be the Greaser!" She started stuffing Allison's shirt back into her skirt.

"No, it's fine Babe. Don't act all noble. You be the girl tonight." She tried to pass Remy and go upstairs. "I'll court you tonight. It'll be fine! Fun even." She was unbuttoning her shirt.

"NOOO!" Remy stopped Allison, and started whining like a three-year-old at bedtime. "I WANNA BE THE GREASER!" She took a big breath and sighed as Allison pushed past her then followed her, stomping, to the bedroom. "I wanna whip out my comb at random times—don't say 'If I know what you mean'—and do the Danny Zuko dramatic hair comb-y thingah!" She said with no sign of stopping her tantrum.

Allison rolled her eyes. "My God, you're pissy tonight." She said blankley, "Thankfully, I know how to deal with a toddler." She stated passively as she walked over to the mirror to see how much fixing she needed to do to her outfit.

Remy looked at her with flared nostrils and a hint of a smile on her face, "I am not a toddler." She rebutted sitting on the side of her bed.

"Jesus Christ! Why are we argue-sating? Are you bored?" Allison turned and looked at her with big eyeballs and a minute hint of frustration.

"Maybe a little…I don't know." She shrugged as she patted the bed for Allison to sit next to her. Allison walked over and sat down waiting for Remy to talk. "I want to go…I really, really want to go, but I don't want all the other people that we don't go to school with to be there….they all stare at us…like..all the time. They just sit and stare and analyze and gossip and judge and..and…I ran out of words-what are you doing?" She asked after Allison had pushed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her in doggy position.

"Since when do you care what other people think? Your Remy Fucking Hadley!..shit!" She said, towering over the brunette with a grin on her face.

"I don't care…I'm just annoyed…And I know who I am God damn it!" She laughed a little bit at the way Allison had posed her question. Without any forewarning, she pulled on Allison's locked elbows and the blonde immediately fell on top of her. Remy instantly wrapped her arms around her to keep her from moving. "Baby, I thought we had to go to the party! But I mean, if you really want to get in my pants, I'm fine with that…" She started laughing at Allison's reaction.

"Hey! You pulled me! And I really wanna go! You hyped me up all this time! I wanna shag and swing and jive and jitterbug…I mean, I don't really know if those are all the same era, but I want to do it…" She had settled on Remy and kissed her in between each dance name, then quickly pulled from her as she said the last part of her sentence.

Remy stared at her for a second with a skeptical look. "You just wanna ride in Van's car…"

Allison had been fixing her hair and rearranging her outfit..again, and turned to her. She didn't start talking right away, then she grinned that 'you caught me' grin and spoke, "Aaaand, I wanna dance." She said simply, twisting her body back and forth to make her poodle skirt bubble.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

As it was, they went to the dance night. When they finally got there, the party was in full swing—pun intended.

Everyone they were meeting was already there…including House. During the second semester, Remy and House had taken a forensics class together—by accident of course—but neither wanted to change their schedules, so they put up with each other. It was even more awkward at first when they were partnered together, but they got through that. They are now at a point that they can be around each other. They wouldn't necessarily consider each other friends, but they've acclimated enough that they can be around each other.

They walked over to Lisa, Wilson and House. When Lisa saw them she burst out laughing. "Hahahooh my gosh! You two are sooo going to go parkin' tonight aren't you?" She asked, as she adapted to the pop language of the time.

Allison looked shocked and embarrassed. She hit Lisa and gasped, "NO! We're not! We haven' even gone to secon base yet!"

As they began talking, Remy walked over to House and Wilson, "What up Dudes?" She asked as she shoved her hand in her pockets and bounced from one side to the other in her stance.

Wilson laughed at her "male" behavior and House tried to hide a grin, but couldn't contain himself fully. "What's with the outfit?" He asked.

"Well, the dance contest is for couples, and they made silent rules that no skirts or pants could enter together…So…I'm the pants and she's the skirt…And it's like an extra Halloween for me, so…How could she not let me dress up?" Remy shrugged at her last statement.

Allison and Lisa who had been eavesdropping on them walked over to them. "Are you serious right now?" Allison asked her and Remy looked oh so pure and innocent, "I had to beg her—I begged her to come tonight…after all her pleading for like the last month! She changed her mind and was so damn adamant about not coming tonight, and now she's telling you that it's a second Halloween like she'd been saying before…You're ri-cock-ulous!" Allison shook her head.

Remy grinned and wrapped her arms around her, "Aww, I love you to Babe." She leaned in and kissed her. "Come one." She took her girlfriend's hand, "Let's go sign up for the dance contest."

Allison let Remy pull her away. As they were approaching the line to the desk, the blonde decided to start in on her girlfriend, "Remy and House sitting in a tree."

"Shut up." Remy rolled her eyes.

"So…" Allison waited until Remy focused on her face, "Should I be worried about him stealing you from me. You two have become quite chummy since you had criminology…"

"Shut up." Remy said in the same tone as she stood on her tiptoes to see how much longer they had to wait.

"It's a serious question. I don't wanna be that girl that doesn't realize that she's being cheated on…" She was trying to hold in her laugh.

"Ok seriously…" She thought about saying yes just to piss her off, but decided against it. "Shut up." She finished and pecked her on the cheek.

"Babe…" Allison wanted more than 'shut up.'

"What?" She looked anywhere but at Allison, "We're…acquaintances…"

"Acquaintances?"

"Yeah…" She looked at her girlfriend, "we're not going to not socialize with each other when everyone else we hang out with is around, but we're certainly not going to call each other when we're the ones calling the hangout sessions…" She shrugged and wiped her nose as she turned back in the line. It was their turn. "Hi." She bent over and signed them up.

"Here are your number tags, Dear." The old woman said. "Just where is your partner?" She started looking around.

"Right here…" Remy looked at her blankly as she began pinning Allison's numbers on her.

The woman looked between the two. "Oh…" She smiled, and leaned in to whisper, "I hope you two win." She winked as she went back to giving back numbers.

Allison and Remy looked at each other after the exchange with the woman. They were grinning as they walked away.

The contest began and they were off. Neither House nor Foreman joined because…well they didn't have dates technically, but they were hitting on girls that appeared to be interested.

Remy and Allison got pretty far into the contest, but alas, they were pulled away for "unsportsmanlike conduct"…meaning making out with vigor on the dance floor instead of dancing.

Allison was pushing Remy away as her fiery temper started going off, "OH FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! What the hell did we do? We were still dancing!"

The referee just kept telling them to get off his dance floor.

"Babe! Chill out!" She said as she finally got her over to one of the tall tables.

Foreman and House came over shortly after. "What's wrong Thirteen? They not like your public displays of affection?" Foreman asked as House gave an 'Oh snap' and hi-fived him.

"Fuck you!" Thirteen flipped them both off.

"Oooohoohoohoohoo" The both said, much like the T-Birds would in Grease and they walked away laughing and satisfied that they had given her enough of a hard time.

Remy shook her head. "We should still be out there. We should win."

Allison laughed, "I don't know about you, but I've already won."

Remy laughed "Wow, corny much?"

Allison looked at her with a hint of a smile, "I'm going outside." She said as she turned and walked away, swaying her hips like she did when she wanted sex.

Remy inhaled deeply and bit her bottom lip as she watched Allison walk outside. She caught the blonde's eyes as Allison looked up and grinned while she turned the corner. Remy walked over to the bar and got a Coca-Cola…it was a real glass bottle, how could she resist? She walked outside to find the blonde leaning against the railing, looking out to the darkened waves of the beach.

"Nice night." Remy said as she leaned against the railing a couple feet away.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said as she glanced at Remy and back out to the ocean.

"Do you uh…you come here often?" Remy asked as she got a little closer to Allison.

Allison looked over to her and stared for a second, "Only when I know I can put up with being hit on…" She trailed off, slightly annoyed.

"Do you think I'm hitting on you?" Remy questioned looking at her with a charming smile before turning to her drink and swirling it around.

"Let me guess. You're way too cool to hit on someone. The girls, they just come flocking to you, and you have no idea why…" Allison stated plainly.

She had a certain arrogance about her that Remy was pulled to. "You're right so far. But you forgot about the part when the only girl I want is the girl that doesn't want to be around me…" The taller girl quickly moved to the shorter girl's back and wrapped her arms around her, "until she realizes that we're made for each other." Remy finished as she tightened her grip on the blonde.

"You know…that sounds kind of familiar…" Allison stopped playing and cuddled into the brunette's hold.

"I wonder why that is…" Remy trailed off and trailed kisses down the blonde's neck and shoulder.

Elvis Presley's "Love Me Tender" started playing from the main floor and Remy began swaying them with the music. Allison turned around so that she could face her lover, and soon, she put her head on her shoulder and held her as close as possible.

A few songs later—admittedly most were upbeat, however, that didn't stop them from dancing slowly—the couple stopped their slow dancing altogether, and Remy leaned slightly against the railing, holding her girlfriend. Allison looked up at Remy, "I feel like Cinderella…" She whispered, not wanting to break the aura they had created.

"Cinderella? Why do you feel like Cinderella?" She asked, in the same soft voice.

"Because the soundtrack fits us…at least two..three of the songs do…" She explained, then she began singing one of the songs in mind, "Do I love you because you're beautiful? Or are you beautiful because I love you?"

Remy scoffed slightly with a smile, "No." She whispered, not believing that Allison was really singing this song to her…this was a song she should be singing to her counterpart…

Allison picked up on this, "Oh yes Baby." She inhaled and began singing again before Remy could object, "Am I making believe I see in you a girl to lovely to be true?"

Remy took the song over, and sang just as lightly as Allison, "Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?"

Allison joined her love for the last line of the verse, "Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream? Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?"

Allison leaned up and kissed the brunette, "I love you." She said quietly.

"I love you" Remy's reply followed just as quietly.

An unknown amount of time later, Lisa and Wilson came out to see the two of them still holding each other.

"Ahh, you guys don't need to be sore losers…at least someone you know won!" Wilson said as he held up his and Lisa's trophy.

"Congratulations guys." Remy said as Allison turned in her arms to face them.

"Have you guys really been pouting this whole time?" Lisa asked with a raised brow.

"No…" Allison looked at her like she was taking crazy pills, then realized that House must've said that to them.

"Then what's been going on?" Wilson asked with the same questioning brow.

Remy gave him a look that told him it was none of their business, but he probably took it as something else.

"Oh." He answered.

"Well…everyone's cleaning up inside, do you guys want to come over and celebrate with us?" Lisa asked as she gestured for them to come inside with them.

"Uhhh…" Remy looked at her girlfriend's face, and it looked like she just wanted to go to one of their homes…probably her own, and continue what they were doing. "Nah, I think we're just gonna go home and go to bed."

"Oh what's the matter Thirteen? Can't handle losing?" Foreman asked.

"Hahahahaha" Remy said sarcastically.

"I don't think she can. I think she's really pissed underneath…come on Thirteen. Release the kraken. Let's see what you're really made of." House prodded to no avail.

All Remy did was roll her eyes, and laugh at House's kraken comment. Allison, on the other hand told him to shut up, which he did promptly…he was still trying to get back on her good side.

Everyone said their goodbyes, but Remy got distracted as she saw that the band was still there. She'd always wanted to sing with a band band…like that kind of band band at least…so she waltzed over there and asked if she could sing with them before they packed up.

Being her charming self, she got what she wanted, and soon she was singing Ol' Blue Eyed Frank Sinatra's "That's Life."

"That's life, that's what all the people say.

You're riding high in April,

Shot down in May

But I know I'm gonna change that tune,

When I'm back on top, back on top in June.

I said that's life, and as funny as it may seem

Some people get their kicks,

Stompin' on a dream

But I don't let it, let it get me down,

'Cause this fine ol' world it keeps spinning around

I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate,

A poet, a pawn and a king.

I've been up and down and over and out

And I know one thing:

Each time I find myself, flat on my face,

I pick myself up and get back in the race.

That's life

I tell ya, I can't deny it,

I thought of quitting baby,

But my heart just ain't gonna buy it.

And if I didn't think it was worth one single try,

I'd jump right on a big bird and then I'd fly

I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate,

A poet, a pawn and a king.

I've been up and down and over and out

And I know one thing:

Each time I find myself laying flat on my face,

I just pick myself up and get back in the race

That's life

That's life and I can't deny it

Many times I thought of cutting out

But my heart won't buy it

But if there's nothing shakin' come this here July

I'm gonna roll myself up in a big ball and die

My, My"

When she was finished, all her friends—and acquaintances, and the rest of the staff gave them a round of applause. She made her way back over to Allison, who perched herself up on a barstool.

"So that's life huh?" She asked as she stirred her Shirley Temple.

"Yeah…but you're mine." She said as she took her hand and they made their way to the car.

**AN: Okay. So…there it is. FINALLY COMPLETE! I'm sorry I took soooooo damn long with this one…I've had a lot of distractions lately aside from school..imaginex3, you know what I'm talking about… I do hope you liked it despite my lack of updating for long periods of time… I do have two more ideas though, so I'll be posting the start of the next one soon..I just hope you guys don't kill me for the beginning…heehee. As always please tell me what you think!**


	12. This is Just and AN!

**Just and AN:**

**Okay… DemonLover16 pointed this out to me, and I would just like to clarify some things about this fic…if you catch random name changes throughout and see names like Emilynn, Harper, Alex (not referring to Miss Clarke), and so on…just names that you don't think should be there, this is because this story was actually a short story I wrote for myself. I changed the names and most of the situations, but I did keep some of the parts the exact same. But, those parts, I guess I didn't read through thoroughly enough and didn't get all the names changed….so I would just like to apologize for that.**

**Also, if you haven't or don't intend to read my other fic, Breathless Anticipation, I am making a requested sequel to this story. So, get ready for more pointless drama because that is what (Beverly Hills,) 90210 is all about…and after all that's what this is based off of… But yes, if you want to see something particular in this sequel let me know via PM or Review…I would love to try and put it in there.**

**Again, my apologies for the random name switches!**


End file.
